Bodygards
by remus-lunard
Summary: Si seulement rien de tous cela ne me serrait arrivé, je ne serrais pas ici, avec lui, chez lui!Il a la mission de me poteger, mais qui sait ce qui se passe dans sa tête de vicelard...Une FIC JamesLily...
1. Default Chapter

Je me retrouve encore une fois a vous écrire une simpathique petite Fic…pas trop longue parce que je me lasse vite.

Et comme j aime beaucoup le couple James&Lily, donc j ai laissé mon imagination vaquée un peu plus loin….

Les personnages ne m appartiennent pas, ils viennent tous de l auteur J K Rowling.

Mon histoire se passe après poudlard….imaginons que James et Lily n ont jamais été dans la même classe…Le début est un eu morbide, mais bon…

°°°

Voilà trois heure que je suis immobile….

Voilà trois heures que je pleure….

Voilà trois heure que je suis seule.

Les amis de mes parents sont partit il y a de ça trois heures…Je n ai jamais autant souffert de toute ma vie. Mes larmes roule doucement le long de mes joues et ne s arrêtent que lorsqu elles se sont écrasé sur ma jupe noir…je n ai jamais ressentis une tel haine, un tel dégoût de la vie….je n ai qu une envie…me tuer, mettre fin a mes jours afin d'écourter mes souffrances.

Pétunia et partit avec son époux, elle était plus blanche que jamais.

S'en est finit de sa confiance…j ai perdu plus que de ce qui en a l air.

Ses derniers mots raisonnent encore douloureusement dans ma tête. 

Elle a raison, tout est de ma faute….si je n était pas une sorcière, rien ne serais arrivé…rien !

Je suis agenouillée sur l herbe grâce prêt d un majestueux Sole Pleureur, face a eux, face a leur jugement éternel, et surtout, face a l endroit ou ils reposeront a jamais.

Toute est de ma faute !

° FLASH BACK °

Je me regarde pour la huitième fois dans le miroir…Je porte une mini jupe verte et un haut noir découvrant mes épaule (assez pour voir ce qu il faut voir ^^).Mes cheveux sont lâché et descendent en de gracieuse boucle sur ma peau crémeuse.

Tous coordonne parfaitement, pile comme j aime .

Je me tourne de dos et regarde la glace qui contrairement a d habitude, ne parle pas et ne critique pas ma tenue.

Ce soir va être merveilleux, Dan doit venir me chercher pour m emmener au restaurant…Rien que de penser a son visage angélique me donne des frissons…

-Alors, comment tu me trouve ?demanda t elle en entrant dans la cuisine ou sa mère était au fourneau.

-Oh ma fille….tu es belle comme un cœur…tu es sur que se n est pas un peu trop court ça !demanda t elle en fronçant les sourcil, inquiète pour sa fille.

-Maman…je ne suis plus un béb

-Excuse moi…mais, ça me fait tous bizarre de te voir comme ça…de te voir devenir une vrai femme sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit !ajouta t elle émut, les larmes aux yeux.

Je souris et m avance dans les bras que ma mère me tend. Et dire qu elle croit que c est la premier fois que je sort…c est juste la première fois que Dan viens me chercher chez moi !

Je le connais depuis six mois…je me souviens comme si c était hier de notre première rencontre…C était au prêt au lard, il était serveur et c est lui qui a eu en premier le cran de me proposer un verre…on a toute suite sympathisé, et voilà aujourd'hui ou nous en sommes…c est un garçon plein de bonne intention et doux comme un agneau, j avoues que parfois il est étrange…mais qui ne l ai pas, je vous le demande ?

-Papa va mieux !demanda t elle en rangeant une casserole a la hauteur que sa mère n arrivait pas a atteindre.

-Il est encore malade…mais ça va un peu mieux…il m a demandé un chocolat au lait…alors je pense que ça va mieux qu il y trois jour.

-Ah oui, en effet…il reprend ses bonnes vieilles habitude répondit Lily un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres.

-Oui, et d ailleurs il…..eh mince !

La femme venait de lâcher la bouteille de lait qu elle s apprêtait a faire bouillire. Le liquide c était répandu partout sur le sol

-Laisse moi t aider je….

-Non…tu vas te salir, je ne vais pas gâcher ta tenue…

-Alors je vais chercher du lait…si tu a peur que je me salisse, je vais chercher une autre bouteille chez le laitier !

-Mais tu vas rater ton rendez vous…tu…

-Ne t en fais, pas j en est pour 5 secondes et puis, il m a attendu pendant des mois, il pourra bien attendre quelques minutes !coupa t elle un sourire bienveillant.

Sur ce je sortit en chantonnant….la journée avait été agréablement chaude….je finissais la journée en beauté.

Tout était vraiment parfais.

Je venais de finir mes études dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie et j était acceptée dans une université spécial pour des études supérieur.

Ma vie n avait jamais été aussi rose que maintenant.

Je me dépêcha car, a cette heure si, les magasins avaient tendance a fermer. 

-Bonsoir Mlle Lily…laissez moi deviner….mmmmh votre mère a encore cassé une bouteille…

-Wahoo…vous devriez faire de la divination ! répondit elle en haussant les sourcils étonnée.

Il me fit a son tour un petit sourire incertain, ayant du mal a comprendre ce que je venais de dire.

-Euh…non laissez, cela ne fait rien…

Il me regarda de haut en bas avec stupeur

-Vous êtes bien jolie Mlle…

-Merci….c est gentil !

J'attrapa la bouteille de lait qu il me tendait, lui paya et retourna sur mes pas….vaquant entre les petite ruelle fleurie du mois d Août. Je souriais a toute les personnes qui croisaient mon chemin et eux aussi en retour.

Lorsque j arrive dans ma rue, tout est soudainement lugubre et refroidies….mon inquiétude monte au fur et a mesure que mes pas me conduisent au 14 Rypley streat.

Mon sourire s efface brutalement…je suis devant ma maison…devant ce qui en reste….la porte est fracassée, et des flammes sortes des fenêtres.

Je vois trouble, je me sent mal….paniquée, je cour a l intérieur.

L intérieure est pire que l extérieur, les fenêtres cassées, le papier peint déchirer, les armoire enflammées…sans parler de toute ce qui jonche le sol dans un désordre infernale.

Mon cœur s arrête lorsque je vois des marques de griffes sur la commode en bois.

J appel aussi fort que je le peux mes parents…mais, comme je le craignait, il n y a aucune réponse. Je continus a les appeler en faisant en sorte que le crépitement du feu ne couvre pas ma voix…les flammes prennent de plus en plus d ampleur, mais je ne perd pas espoir et monte 4 a 4 les escaliers…Je rentre dans chaque chambres….lorsque j arrive dans la dernier, la mienne…je fais un petit pas en arrière….j ai peur de ce qu il y a derrière cette porte.

Je sort ma baguette…et ouvre doucement la porte en tremblant des mains.

Devant cette abominable spectacle, je n ai qu une envie, vomir…

Ma mère se balance au bout d une corde, le sang couvrant ses traits fins.

Mon cœur c est arrêté…mon sang c est glacé.

Juste a coté, mon père est allongé, inerte, les yeux ouvert, des couleurs bleu et violette orne son visage grassouillet.

Je tombe a genoux , blanche comme une aspirine, la dernière image que je vois, je m en rappellerai a jamais.

Sur le mur est écrit en lettre de sang… « on te retrouvera SANG DE BOURBE »

Puis, je m évanouis.

° FIN DU FLASH BACK °

La nuit était tombée…un homme m observe depuis que je suis ici. Il reste debout a me guetter. Il doit sûrement être le type qui est censé me protéger…qui est censé, faire attention a moi.

La sécurité du ministère de la magie n a absolument rien comprit…je n ai aucune envie de me battre, aucune envie de résister…pourquoi ne me laissent ils pas mourir, ainsi je pourrais rejoindre ceux qui m aiment.

Au lieu de ça, ils m ont mis un fouilleur de merde derrière moi….ils me séparent de mon monde pour aller m agglutiner dans un coin paumé de l Angleterre.

Ils disent que c est une protection, et que je resterais la bas, jusqu a qu ils trouvent les coupables.

Mais ils n ont rien comprit, c est moi la coupable, c est de ma faute…

Qu est ce que j en est a foutre de leur garde !!

Après la mort de mes parents, ils m ont interrogée durant de longues heures et ont finalement décidé de me mettre sous protection rapproché.

L homme qui est non loin de moi va passer ses prochaines semaines avec moi, et je compte bien lui faire comprendre que je n ai pas besoin de son aide….

Je me lève , les yeux rouge et enflés. Et me dirige vers la petite allé perpendiculaire au cimetière. L'homme m a vu, et s approche de moi. Je continus a marcher comme si de rien n était.

Il me rattrape

J accélère le pas….je ne veux pas qu il me suive, je veux qu il me laisse seule , je veux que rien de tous ça ne soit arrivé. Je ferme et re-ouvre les yeux a plusieurs reprise en espérant que tous ceci n était qu un horrible cauchemar.

-Mlle Evans !Appela la voie grave de l homme.

Je ne répond pas et baisse la tête. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me met a courir.

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. J ai mal…je souffre atrocement, personne ne peux donc le comprendre ? Ne peux t il pas me laisser tranquille.

L homme a réussi a me rejoindre et m attrape par le bras pour m arrêter. Je n ai pas la force de résister…mes lèvres tremble légèrement et aucuns son ne se décident a sortir pour lui ordonner d enlever ses sale pattes de là.

Je relève doucement mon visage vers lui….il n a aucune expression apparente a part de la tristesse.

L homme est très grand et a l air assez mince, malgré le grand manteau noir qu il porte.

Ses yeux chocolat me regarde avec pitié. Mais je n ai nullement besoin de la pitié de qui que se soit.

Ma situation m interdis autre chose que du dégoût a son égard.

C 'est alors que sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, j éclate en sanglot..

L homme a l air perdu…il ne sais pas comment réagir face a ma détresse. Je m approche de lui et pose ma tête contre son épaule, c est alors que je déverse toutes les larmes de mon corps. Il hésite et pose ses mains sur mon dos pour me réconforter.

Puis il me conduit a une longue voiture noire.

Il s installe a la place du conducteur et me présente le siège arrière sans un mot. Je sais ou nous allons, par contre je ne sais pas quand est ce que nous revenons…peut être dans un jour, peut être dans une semaine…peut être dans un mois.

Ils m ont isolé loin de tous ceux qui me restaient encore…Ils ne savent pas pourquoi les Mangemorts ce sont attaqués a moi…peut être est ce tous simplement du fait que je sois de famille moldus.

-Vous devriez dormir !!La route va être longue !!Dit l homme en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noir.

Je ne répond pas…et continus d observer les décors filler avec allure.

Mes yeux se ferment doucement….puis tout devint noir….c est a ce moment la que l assassina de mes parents va se récapituler avec plus d atrocité…les cauchemars sont toujours ainsi.

                                                                                               **\@@^^@@/**

Ma nuit a étais une des plus horrible qui ne m est jamais arrivé…tous le monde y passé, non pas que mes parents, mais aussi Dan, Pétunia et une bonne partit de mes amies.

J ouvre doucement les yeux…je me trouve dans une chambre d une couleur bleue ciel, élégamment décorée avec de grands tableaux divins. Je suis allongée dans un grand lit a baldaquin au draps blanc et a la housse bleu ciel.

Le soleil continu a briller alors qu il devrait s éteindre a jamais. De petits rayons transpercent les rideaux transparents de la chambre ou j ai passé la nuit, venant se déposer sur mon visage et m obligeant a plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière matinal. Je me retourne dans tous les sens, pour me rendre compte de ce qui c est passé hier…je m étais endormis dans la voiture de l homme…Il avait dû m emmener dans cette chambre.

Je suis sûrement la ou ils vont m exiler durant plusieurs semaines….comme si la mort de mes parents ne suffisait pas !

Je me lève et m étire doucement…une idée ingénieuse me vint soudainement…il suffirait de quelque chose pour que je puisse m enfuire de cette maison, et aller retrouver moi même les meurtriers et me venger pleinement…Pour cela…je ne pense pas que ma seconde peau voudra me laisser sortir aussi facilement. Il va falloir utiliser ton charme ma petite Lily…a mon souvenir, il n était pas si mal…ça devrait aller…

Je me lève et décide de suite de mettre mon plan en application.

Tous ceci est extrêmement dure lorsqu on a constamment dans sa tête l image de sa mère pendue.

Si tous ce passe bien, je pourrais sortir dés lundi ( on est jeudi ).

A mon grand étonnement, ma chemise et un peu entrouverte…je panique et me regarde dans la longue glace placée a gauche du grand lit.

-Voilà que j ai affaire a un gros pervers !chuchota t elle en baissant les yeux….S il m a touché, je….

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ma chère !!Répondit le reflet en fronçant les sourcils.

Je suis donc dans la maison d un sorcier…si le miroir parle, c est que plein d autres choses doit être anormal ici.

Finalement, cela ne va pas être trop difficile….il se laissera vite tenté et je pourrais m en aller.

Mes affaires étaient posées prêt de l armoire. J ouvris ma valise et en sortis des sous-vêtements, un short très court et un t-shirt noir.

Je prit rapidement ma douche et enfila mes affaires.

Je descendis sans faire de bruits….il devait bien être a peu prêt neuf heure…peut être que quelqu'un dormait encore a cette heure là…peut être qu elle n était pas seul avec ce grand type dans cette maison. En parcourant les grands couloirs, J en conclut que j était dans un manoir a l ancienne, très joliment décoré de statuette et de grands tableaux qui s animaient sous mon passage.

Je passait devant plusieurs portes et m'arrêta soudainement, attirée par une discussion qui avait lieu dans une de ces chambres. 

Elle n aimait pas faire ça, mais peut être aurait elle pu surprendre une bride d information a son sujet. Le ministère avait refusé de  partager certaines information alors que j aurais dû être la premier a en  être informée.

Par chance, la porte était entrouverte…ce qui ne me donnait pas un très bon point de vue, mais je pouvais tout entendre. Je me serais tué plutôt que de faire ça, ma mère m avait éduqué ainsi, ne jamais écouter au porte….C était la moindre des choses….mais les voies masculines m attiraient vers la commissure de la porte.

Je me rapprocha et tendit l oreille.

-J ai cru que j allais faire une crise cardiaque ! dit une voie essoufflée

-Ils ne t ont même pas prévenu a l avance…

-Que dalle….je sais pas pour qui ils me prennent…mais moi, j ai pas que ça a faire !!

-Allons, un peu de bon sens….tu as vu dans qu elle état elle était ???Soit un peu indulgent…c est une gamine !

-C est ça le problème, je ne me suis pas engager dans les étude d aurore pour faire du baby Sister !

-Euh…Baby Sitter

-Peut importe….écoutes….je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais faire ce sale boulot, mais je t en prit…dis a Sirius de me rejoindre dés qu il le peut.

-Je le ferais…bien sur…mais a mon tour je te demande quelque chose….je sais ce que sais que de perdre un être proche….la gamine avait l air complètement perdu…il va falloir que tu l aides un peu !

-L aider ???Mais comment tu veux que je l aide….encore, si elle avait notre age, je la consolerais d une certaine façon…mais là….et de un, elle doit avoir un très mauvais souvenir de moi, et de deux…elle a 16 ans

-Non….18…

-Ok bon…qu elle est la différence…je suis pas un pédophile !

-Arrête tes conneries…je te parle pas de ce genre de consolation…laisse un peu tes sentiments t emporter !

-Hum !! As tu le souvenir de moi en train de serrer une fille en pleurant ??

-Euh…non, mais je suis sur que tu en est capable !

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel je tendis un peu plus l oreille.

La porte s ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître un beau jeune homme. Il était très grand et très mince. Son sourire rayonnait amicalement, il me regarda avec compassion et calme….ses yeux avaient un mélange sublime, entre le marron claire et l or et reflétaient beaucoup trop de choses a la fois pour que je puisse en comprendre quelque bride. 

Elle connaissait ce visage angélique et quelque peu fatigué.

-Remus ! Lâcha t elle la bouche entre ouverte en rougissant un peu. 

-Lily ! Lui répondit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Je sentait la douce chaleur de son étreinte…voilà exactement 4 ans que je n avais pas revu Remus….il était comme mon ange gardien. Je m en souvient très bien ! Dés ma première année a Poudlars, je m étais prit d amour pour lui….il avait eu le droit a toute sorte d amour, cela avait tous d abords était un amour qu une fille éprouve pour un garçon, puis cela avait laissé a un amour fraternel. Il était devenu comme le grand frère que je n avais jamais eu. Lorsqu il avait quitté Poudlars alors que j étais en troisième années j ai crut que ma vie serait bouleversée a jamais. Mais comme un membre de ma famille l aurait fait, il m a écrit temps qu il le pouvait encore, mais ses études se sont intensifier et il n avait plus le temps a ce moment. Je me souviens très bien de ses protections incessante contre les Serpentards et contre….James Potter. Je me souviens malheureusement aussi de ce Playboy de merde ! Il n était qu un simple coureur de jupon, qui profitait de ma faiblesse pour me charrier et me charmer, mais, il était bien la seul personne que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Puis, il y avait Sirius que j aimais aussi comme un frère bien qu il soit aussi arrogant que Potter, mais il avait quelque chose que l autre n avait pas. Puis il y avait Peter…C était plutôt moi qui le protégeais a ce moment la.

Tous ces quatre jeune hommes formaient a l époque le groupe des Maraudeurs et étaient très reconnues pour leur salle coups et pour le niveau exécrable en cour.

-Ca fait longtemps ma belle ! continua t il en lui souriant doucement.

Je continuais de le regarder comme une idiote….trop d émotion pour pouvoir répondre quoi que se soit ! Je rougies encore plus fort

-Je….ça…Qu est ce que tu fais ici ?demanda t elle.

Putain !c est tous ce que tu trouve a lui dire alors que ça fais quatre ans que tu ne la pas vu ? IDIOTE !!

Il me sourit devant mon air perdu.

-Je suis juste venue pour te rendre une petite visite….tu sais je travaille aussi pour le ministère de la magie !

-Je….excuse moi, j ai été un peu trop direct….Ca va ?

-Rien ne peut aller mieux  maintenant que je t ai vu !!

Je lui fit un grand sourire et le serra a mon tour dans mes bras, essayant d entourer entièrement sa taille fine mais musclée. Il était tellement grand et moi tellement petite que ma tête ne lui arrivait qu au torse.

-Tu m as manqu !réussit elle a dire les larmes aux yeux.

-Toi aussi, tu m as manqué….

Je leva mon visage rosie vers ses yeux et lui fit un grand sourire.

-C est toi qui es censé me surveiller !demanda t elle une lueur d espoir dans le tremblement de sa voix.

Il secoua doucement la tête et s écarta pour me laisser voir l autre personne avec qui il parlait. Mon sourire s effaça soudainement. James Potter, la dernière personne que j aurais espéré voir était non loin de moi, accroché a une barre au plafond et faisait ses abdos torse nu. Il relâcha ses muscles et se laissa se balancer la tête en bas, découvrant parfaitement son torse bien formé ruisselant de sueur.

Il était aussi beau qu avant, même, a vrai dire encore plus séduisant et avait l air d en être conscient. Ses cheveux brun s éparpillaient en direction du sol. Ses yeux chocolat me fixèrent et un petit sourire naquit au coins de ses lèvres…Ce sourire je l avait hait des la première fois…

-Alors ! on écoute aux portes Petite fille ??

-Potter !!Mais…qu est ce que… Demanda la jeune fille paniquée en se tournant vers le jeune lycanthrope qui secoua la tête exaspéré par la réaction de son ami

-Voilà la personne qui est chargé de te surveiller !dit il en fronçant les sourcils en attendant les cris de fureur.

Je crois que j ai dû mal entendre. Je lui demande de répéter plus clairement, car je croit que mes oreilles me joues des tours.

-C est celui qui va te garder durant une ou deux semaines, le temps de retrouver les criminels Dit il d une vois plus clair.

Je blanchit.

Je fermis les yeux le temps de me rendre compte de ce que je venais d entendre.

-QUOI !!!!Mais….mais ils n ont pas le droit !!

-Si petite fleur….tu en as la preuve…

-Mais…mais mais, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, je n ai commit aucun crime !!

-Je n y peux vraiment rien répondit le jeune homme prêt de la porte….Ce n est pas moi qui décide….et puis, tu sais, James n est pas aussi terrible qu il en a l air.

Pas si terrible, il se fiche de moi ou quoi, il suffit de regarder ses yeux mauvais pour comprendre que je vais longuement en baver. Je jette un coup d œil rapide au jeune homme brun qui reste encore immobile pendu par les pieds. Il me fait un clin d œil aguicheur et m examine de haut en bas.

Je fait un brusque mouvement en arrière et va me cacher derrière Remus.

-Tu es malade, je ne passe pas deux semaines avec lui alors que j ai passé trois ans a l éviter…vous rêvez…je…je

-Je suis désolé Lily…Souffla t il en baissant les yeux.

-Mais…il va pas me protéger ce mec….c est le diable en personne, il va profiter de ton absence pour profiter de moi….c est un gros pervers…non mais regarde !

-Ne t en fais pas Lily….je lui ai demandé d être sage avec toi !

Je n arrivais même plus a contenir ma colère, je venais de sortir d un calvaire pour en entrer dans un autre….finalement je croit que mon plan sera difficile a appliquer.

-Allez tous vous faire foutre cria t elle en prenant la même teinte que ses cheveux…Vous croyez que la mort de mes parents ne m a pas suffit !!

Cela  me fit un choque de parler de cela alors qu ils étaient mort il y avait a peine une semaine. Je n avais jusqu a maintenant jamais parlé de la mort de mes parents.

James cessa de sourire et son regard devint moins sûr que d habitude, il fit une grimace et continua a faire ses abdos.

Je ne me sentais pas bien du tous….Des larmes commençaient a me titiller les yeux. Je serra les poings et fit demi tour en direction de la sortit.

Remus resta immobile et me regarda avec tristesse, sans la moindre parcelle de pitié  mais avec amour et compréhension.

Les couloirs étaient gigantesque, mais je pus au bout de 5 min trouver la sortir avec quelques difficultés.

Je courus dans les grandes plaine de l étrange résidence. Et m allongea, dans les hautes herbes qui me permis de me cacher et de respirer profondément l air tiède d une belle matinée ensoleillée.

Je m endormis une nouvelle fois emportées par la douleur d un manque.

A mon réveille, Remus avait posé ma tête sur ses genoux et me regardait affectueusement.

-Depuis combien de temps je dors ???

-Une petite heure tout ou plus !

-Tu es la depuis combien de temps ?

-Une petite heure tout ou plus répéta t il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Une larme coula doucement de mes yeux.

-Ne me laisse pas ici avec lui supplia t elle en posant son visage de profile laissant ses cheveux auburn s étaler sur le sol.

-Je viendrais te voir avec Sirius et Peter chez James!!

-Chez Potter ???

-Ah….euh….oui, Je ne te l ai peut être pas dit…mais tu es dans la demeure des Potter !!Le ministère de la magie, c est dit que c était le dernière endroit ou ils te chercheraient !!

-C est sûr….c est même le dernière endroit ou je serais moi même !!

Ce qui me dit me réconforte mais a qu elle point…..je vais malgré tous devoir supporter l autre con. Il n avait pas lui non plus l air d être réjouit par l initiative de rester quelques semaines avec moi.

Sur ce, il m emmena dans ma chambre et le sommeil m emporta une fois de plus pour le reste de la journée.

Aloooooooooooooooors….qu est ce que vous en pensez ? un p'tit review pour le fun ^^. Vous allez surement me dire que le début et très sobre et morbide, mais  c est comme ça héhéhé…je commence mal, je finis bien(si j arrive a finir la fic)

Elle n est pas très longue, mais ce n est q un début….essayez juste d imaginer ce qui peut leur arriver en deux semaines (peut étre plus, peut étre moins)dans la propre maison de James….


	2. Chocolat party

Vous pouvez pas savoir comment sa me fait plaisir d avoir autant de review pour un premier chapitre… C est ce qui en tous cas, me pousse pour vous inventer une nouvelle suite palpitante je l espère.

Il est 22h43 et je fatigue même avant d avoir commencer a écrire(raaaaaaaaaaah je vieillis naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lol) tranquillos assise devant l ordi une pomme a droite accompagné d un Perrier et de mon portable !!Mais je sais que vous vous en foutez et c est donc pour cela que je vais commencer le second chapitre…et c partit pour un tour. !!

                                                                 ¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

J ' y crois pas….je ne savais pas qu une fille pouvais m exciter a ce point, non seulement elle est plus jeune que moi, mais plus mauvaise que moi !!!et ça, c est bien la première fois que je le vois. Remus me fait rire quand il me dit de la surveiller et de la protéger, je suis sur qu elle pourrais combattre haut la main une armée de mangemort toute seul. Bon, peut être j exagère, il faudrait a ce moment la deux Lily Evans….deux chieuses professionnel….deux arrache calme comme elle.

Personne ne peut se concurrencer devant elle….même lorsque je ramène des conquêtes chez moi, je n ai aucune envie, a part qu elle dégage et que la petite soit prêt de moi, seul a seul….mon plus grand bonheur et de l énerver….cela fait ressortir ses beaux yeux vert et marque un air mauvais que j aime particulièrement, je ne dit pas que je suis un maso, mais cette fille a le chic pour me stimuler.

Déjà lorsqu elle avait l age de 12 ans je prenais un malin plaisir a la titiller….elle n a apparemment pas non plus oublié tous les petits coups que je lui faisais a l époque ou j étais a Poudlard…..aaaaaah belle époque !

Finalement cette mission n est pas aussi déplaisante qu elle en avait l air au début….j ai non seulement le temps de « m amuser »…mais je peux revoir mes amis qui passent souvent voir ma petite protégé….décidément pas si petite que cela….je n aurais rien d un pédophile….elle est en age mure que je sache, qu elle serait le mal ?? Elle a sûrement dû le faire une bonne quinzaine de fois avec les courbes qu elle se tape, elle ne doit pas rester insensible aux autres non plus.

Non….beaucoup trop jeune…de toute façon, Remus m a bien averti de ne pas la toucher ou d avoir quoi que se soit comme idée perverse avec elle…..mais , lui ne la voit pas a longueur se promener en petite culotte chez moi !! C est presque de l incitation….elle sait très bien qu elle est beaucoup trop a mon goût et aussi un peu trop jeune, et cela lui donne donc le droit de me provoquer…je sais qu elle a entendu notre discussion le premier jour, elle a dû vite comprendre et veut a présent me mettre a l épreuve et prendre sa revanche….elle sait aussi, que si je la touche, elle se plaindra au Ministère qui risquera de me déchoir.

Sale Gosse !!Et dire qu elle est censée être en deuil ….je me souviens encore de ce jour au cimetière ou elle avait voulu s enfuir quand j étais venu l a chercher pour la prendre….c était premièrement étrange de la voir avec un tel changement après quatre longues années et puis, il y avait cette tristesse indescriptible dans ses yeux…C était bien la première fois que je serrais une femme dans mes bras avec tant de douceur. Elle était restait ce jour la toute la journée accroupis sur la tombe de ses parents, seule, déversant un flot de larmes qui ne cessait de s intensifier avec la venu de la nuit…puis elle était restée a pleurer contre mon épaule….je n avais qu une envie, la consoler par n importe qu elle moyen. C est incroyable de voir la façon dont je me suis rattacher a elle lors de notre rencontre…je suppose qu elle avait les yeux tellement brouillés par les larmes qu elle ne voyait pas qui j était, sinon, je pense qu elle serait partie en courant.

James sourit a cette idée….le jeune homme était allongé dans un grand canapé face a la bais vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur les collines. Il pleuvait a torrent et c est ce que James appréciait vraiment. Le fait de se trouver douillettement chez lui alors que dehors, la tempête d eau faisait des ravages. Il aimait entendre les grosse gouttes s écraser sur la vitre….ponctué par de petits sifflement que coupait le vent.

Je regardais par la fenêtre lorsqu un bruit captiva mon attention….il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle a manger ( la salle a manger est dans la même salle que le salon ou est allongé James sauf qu il y a un petit niveau de différence relié par trois petits escaliers qui font toute la largeur de la salle) L obscurité était trop intense pour que je ne puisse voir quoi que se soit. J attrapa fermement ma baguette dans ma main , prêt a réagir a tous moment…L ombre se déplaça discrètement vers la cuisine. J entendit la porte du frigos s ouvrir et se refermer….pffff nous avons une voleuse de bouf nocturne ou alors, une somnambule gourmande, je sais maintenant qui est ce qui bouffe ma mousse au chocolat, se n est ni l elfe de maison, ni Sirius qui me rend de fréquente visite….

L ombre re sort en traînant les pieds et a pressent la fine silhouette et plus visible, et je peux me délecter des courbes gracieuse de ma colocataire….Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, elle ne m a apparemment toujours pas vu… Elle s approche du fauteuil ou je suis allongé et admire la magnifique vu que je savoure depuis plus d une heure.

-Alors….voleuse….on arrive pas a dormir !Chuchota t il en se tournant pour apercevoir la jeune femme en short culotte et débardeur.

Elle sursauta et faillit lâcher la mousse….mais elle se rattrapa vite, en effet, il serait trop con de gâcher une aussi bonne moussa !

-Pourquoi voleuse ???On m a dit de faire comme chez moi !!Et chez moi, quand j ai des envies, je les satisfais !Répondit elle sur un ton de défi.

Et ben ma vieille, si je satisfaisais mes « envies », comme tu le dis si bien….tu aurais du mal a marcher…heureusement pour toi que je ne prend pas tes habitudes.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça !Pervers !! Coupa t elle en plissant les yeux.

-Moi…Pervers ???Mais est ce que tu as vu comment tu te promènes chez moi en pleine nuit ???Heureusement pour toi que mes parents m ont laissé la maison….ma mère aurait fait une crise cardiaque depuis longtemps !!

La jeune femme baissa la tête, comme si elle était blessée….et merde, est ce que j ai dit mes parents ou un truc comme ça….Putain ! Oui je l ai dit….une règle a respecter, ne jamais parler de famille devant elle….cela lui rappel trop de mauvais souvenirs…

-Euh…je…eu….tu n arrives pas a dormir a cause de la pluie ? demanda t il d une voie douce en essayant de  se rattraper avant qu elle ne fonde en larme

Elle releva son visage angélique vers moi, ainsi je pu contempler ses traits fin nostalgique qui étaient devenus parfaitement visible a mon accommodation au noir.

Elle me regarda et eu un petit rictus….elle s avança pour s appuyer sur un poteau qui faisait aussi bien face a la bais vitré que la ou j étais allongé. Je replia mes jambes pour lui laisser la place de s asseoir.

Elle me regarda méfiante, devant mon visage qui se voulait innocent (il se voulait hein…), mais accepta finalement lassée de rester debout pour observer un si beau spectacle qu une pluie torrentiel. Elle s essaya le bol de mousse au chocolat sur ses genoux que je regarda avec envies….elle n a pas le droit de me piquer mon dessert favori. 

Lily remarqua l air gourmand que je lançais a la crème qui me tendait les bras, fit un sourire malicieux et cacha du coté opposé le bol pour ne pas que je le vois d avantage mais tout en s en régalant elle même.

Elle se tourna totalement et engloutit la cuillère empli de chocolat juste devant moi.

Là, vous allez pas me dire que se n est pas de la provocation.

-C est Ma mousse au chocolat….je l ai mis a l abris dans le frigos exprès pour que personne n y touche !!Dit il en regardant gourmand la cuillère qu elle continuait a sucer.

-Il se trouverait que tu n es pas le seul a raffoler de chocolat, donc honneur au femme !!Répondit elle en faisant une moue d un délice complet.

-Oui, mais tu pourrais au moins m en passer un peu….

-Tu ne me l as pas demand !

-Bon ok….passe s en moi !dit il rapidement en bavant.

-Pardon….j ai pas bien entendu ?? avertit elle en faisant semblant de tendre un peu plus l oreille.

-Aurais tu l obligeance de me donner un peu de MA mousse au chocolat que tu tiens généreusement entre tes mains !Répondit il en détachant bien les mots.

-Mmmmh…Non !!  

-Quoi ???Mais….Tu n as pas le droit, c est de la triche !!

-Ou est ce qu il y a écrit cela ???

-Nul part, c est ma maison, c est moi qui décide !dit il en essayant d attraper sans résulta le bol commençant a devenir presque vide de la gourmandise.

Elle ricana….en essayant de mettre hors d atteinte la mousse…mais elle avait apparemment oublié que j était le meilleure attrapeur de ma génération a l école.

Je sauta sur elle, qui réussit a mettre a l abris son bien. La batille devint acharné, alors que nous étions sur le canapé que nous n allons pas tarder a salir. Elle recula de plus en plus en ce mettant debout sur le fauteuil pour essayer d échapper a mon emprise, mais je suis aussi grand qu elle même beaucoup plus grand qu elle se qui me laissait de l avance. Comme deux idiots debout sur un même divan en train de se battre pour de la nourriture, si c est pas malheureux.

Elle monta sur un des deux accoudoirs et se mit sur la pointe des pieds en levant le plus haut possible le récipients.

La pluie couvrait nos rires qui devenaient de plus en plus fort.

Je devrais me remettre au Quidditch, je me suis un peu rouillé en 4 ans….même pas foutu d attraper un bol.

Lily était face a moi et son sourire éclairé son visage enfantin….c était vraiment une belle jeune femme. Soudain elle tomba en arrière et disparut derrière le fauteuil.

-Evans ????

La seule réponse fut un grognement de douleur. Je me précipita toujours sur le canapé pour voir le résultat de sa chute…mais la seul réponse a mon inquiétude fut le reste de la crème  étalée sur mon visage.

-Alors qu elle goût elle a ???Demanda t elle en se relevant et en se frottant les fesses.

-Pas mal ! Dit il en léchant ses lèvres….Mais dit moi toi comment tu l as trouves ??

Je trempa ma main dans le bol de chocolat et lui étala a mon tour sur son visage pâle.

Elle resta choqué la bouche ouverte et éclata de rire.

Je continuais de la regarder rire aux éclats, C était bien la première fois que je la voyais aussi gaie….elle avait un sourire ravissant. Je souris a mon tour et lui fit un clin d œil charmeur qui voulait tous dire.

Elle arrêta soudainement de sourire.

Eh merdeuu….encore une fois, il faut que mon orgueil gâche des instants magiques comme celui ci.

C est vrai quoi, je ne suis pas qu un coureur de jupon professionnel, ou encore un égoïste….sachez, que j ai un cœur comme tous le monde et que je sais reconnaître les bons moments des autres, et celui ci, en était un bon, il était juste obligé que mon égocentrisme prenne le dessus comme a chaque fois que je suis  avec elle.

Elle me dévisagea, se redressa autant qu elle le pouvait et fit demi tour la face barbouillée de mousse au chocolat.

Voilà j ai encore tous fait foiré….mais y en a marre aussi qu elle autant impulsif que ça, normalement c est cette méthode la que j utilise pour remplir mon lit. Mais il faut évidemment qu avec elle cela ne marche pas…

Je me rassois correctement sur le divan et secoue la tête déçue de mon propre comportement.

Un autre bruit attire mon attention….je me retourne en espérant voir la jeune femme prêt a s excuser de son  sale caractère.

C est en effet Lily qui se tient non loin de lui, mais elle n est sûrement pas là pour s excuser.

Elle tient d un bras une bassine qui a l air assez lourde. Je la regarde soucieux et inquiet.

-Toi, tu vas ravaler ton sourire et tes clins d œil ringards !!Lâcha t elle un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Evidemment, comme mon moi  intérieure ne veux pas ce la fermer pour lui faire croire qu elle a raison. Je me redresse et lui adresse le plus séduisant sourire que je puisse faire en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres.

Elle émit un petit rire nerveux

-Je t aurais prévenu lâcha t elle en le dévisageant avec des yeux mauvais.

-Euh….Evans….qu est ce que….

SPATCH

Je venais de recevoir en plein milieu du visage un poignée d une substance visqueuse et marron…je passa ma langue en dehors de ma bouche…DU CHOCOLAT ????

Lily me regardait avec amusement…

-Elle vient de ma réserve personnelle, mais, je préfère la tienne !!

-Sale gamine prétentieuse ! Lâcha t il en se relevant pour marcher dabs sa direction.

-Tuh tuh tuh…tu es chargé de t occuper de moi, pas m insulter ricana t elle en envoyant une autre poignée de chocolat qui vint s écraser sur la chemise  blanche du jeune homme.

Lily éclata une fois de plus de rire, je me demandais si je devais rester a ma place pour savourer ce merveilleux visage enfantin qui me faisait l un des plus beaux sourire que je n ai jamais vu jusqu a maintenant ou alors grogner comme un adulte qui a oublié le goût de la plaisanterie….mais un Maraudeurs n oublis jamais la déconnade, il y a d autre choix.

Je m approchais malgré tous, doucement d elle. Elle me regarda avec malice et m envoya une double ration de dessert.

Je sauta sur elle, sans résultat a part une porte en pleine tête. Lily avait d épatant réflexe ainsi, elle n avait fait qu un pas en arrière et me renversa la bassine entière sur la tête…elle éclata d un autre rire tonitruant a faire sourire la mort.

Je me relevais doucement alors qu elle me regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je sortis ma baguette et fit a mon tour apparaître une énorme bassine de chocolat.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et en fit de même….ainsi, commença la « Fight Chocolat ».

Je ne me souciais même plus de la façon dont j allais échapper a ses projectiles de peur de me salir, mais je me jetais autant qu elle sur moi.

La porte de la salle a mangé s ouvrit sur une ombre carré qui lâchait de léger grognement.

-James….Putain il est 4 heures…c est quoi ce bordel ! Lâcha Sirius en se frottant le crâne.

Lily et moi, nous arrêtons directement dans notre bataille le bras encore levé vers l adversaire et regardons Sirius avec amusement.

-Je dis rien quand tu fais un boucan du diable avec tes compagnes, mais là, c est trop….c est une partouze ou quoi. ???

Sirius s arrêta soudainement se rendant compte de l incroyable Bazard qui régnait dans la salle…

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ???

SPATCHHHH

Sirius venait a son tour de se prendre un jet de chocolat, mais cette fois moi et la petite étions complices. Sirius se réveilla un peu et prit sa revanche en faisant a son tour apparaître un bol (qu il trouva trop petit a son goût) empli de crème anglaise.

-Chacun ses gâteries !!Dit il sombrement en s acharnant a la bataille.

Peter qui dormait vint les « rejoindre » et deux camps se formèrent, moi et Peter et Sirius et Lily. Remus n était malheureusement pas là bien que se soit le Week end…En fait, c était surtout parce que la lune était pleine. Il est censé nous rejoindre le lendemain dans l après midi.

Sirius leva le drapeau blanc lorsqu le soleil se leva…Lily par contre s acharnait toujours autant a me noyer dans de la mousse au chocolat.

-Je reprendrais ma revanche dit elle en remontant pour aller dormir.

Je me délecta de ses hanches qui se balançaient gracieusement lorsqu elle monta les escaliers.

-A ta place Cornedrue, j éviterais de la regarder comme ça lorsque Remus sera l !!

-Mais pas du tout, je la regarde comme je regarde n importe qu elle fille !!

-C est ça le problème mon pitit Jamesiiie Finit il en montant lui aussi les marches pour terminer son sommeil arrêté un peu trop tôt.

Pff n importe quoi….Evans est une fille comme les autres, il n y a aucune raison que je fasse des différences.

Sur ce, il nettoya en un coup de baguette la salle a manger et le salon et alla s écrouler sur son lit, alors qu il était encore orné de chocolat jusqu au bout des doigts.

                                                                        ¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

J ouvris doucement les yeux….la nuit ou plutôt ce qui en restait n avait pas était très longue ce qui l empêcha de faire les horribles cauchemars qu elle faisait depuis la mort de ses parents, soit depuis deux semaines. Je m étira et me leva rapidement pour aller prendre une douche. Mais cheveux étaient collants et encore emplis de crème anglaise et de chocolat malgré la douche prise vers 5 heures du matin.

Il devait sûrement être 11h00 et quelques …les doux clapotis de la pluie m avait réveillé d un court sommeil.

Sans savoir pourquoi, se n était pas d une douche dont j avais envies, mais d un bain, d un long et mousseux bain. C était bien la première chose a quoi j aurais du penser en entrant dans cette maison de fous. L eau était la chose qui me calmait le plus.

Je ne prit même pas la peine de m habiller et fonça vers la majestueuse salle de bain que j avais eu l occasion de visiter lorsque Potter m y avait enfermé après lui avoir changé tous ses caleçons Calvin Klein (et naaaaaaaan, j aime pas les boxer j trouve ça ridicule) en caleçon moulant Winnie l ourson et mickey Mouse, alors qu il venait de ramener une conquête dans sa chambre. Il l avait bien cherché…ce petit morveux avait changé tous mes habits en sous vêtements érotique…œil pour œil, dents pour dents !!

A présent, il n y avait qu un seul problème pour accéder a la salle de bain (la seul dans ce grand manoir, le reste sont des douches), le plus dure….il fallait passer par la chambre de Potter.

Je marcha doucement dans le couloir qui allait mener a sa chambre en priant qu il n y soit pas. J accéda au couloir qui menait a sa chambre, arrivée devant sa chambre, j hésite longuement…si je rentre, c est de la provocation…il va encore me faire une remarque sanglante comme si je n en avait pas déjà assez.

Oh et puis zut…c est lui qui est chargé de s occuper de moi c est son problème si je suis chiante.

Je poussai la lourde porte de bois massif en la faisant grincer au passage. Avec une chance inouïe James n était pas la…il n y avait que quelques affaires qui traînaient par ci par la. Mes yeux allèrent d un bout de la chambre a l autre, et s arrêtèrent sur un petit tas de tissu multicolore en satin qui était négligemment déposé sur son lit. Je m approcha avec une incroyable curiosité…je n avais jamais vu une tel couleur et une matière aussi douce aux touché.

Je l enfila avec précaution. Comment un mec brutal et sans aucun tact comme James Potter pouvais porter de vêtement aussi fin et délicat ?

Je m approche du miroir qui fait toute la longueur et étouffe un cri de surprise

Je ne vois plus mon corps…

C est une étrange sensation, mais j ai compris que se n est pas une cape comme les autres….c est unes cape d invisibilité.

Un bruit sourd me fait sursauter. Je jette la cape a l endroit ou je l ai trouvé et cours sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte qui est en face de celle de l entré de sa chambre et qui est censé m emmener dans le couloir de la salle de bain.

Une fois sortit de la chambre, je souffle un bon cou pour calmer les battements rapide que fait mon cœur…j aurais été très mal si Potter m avait trouvé dans sa chambre en train de farfouiller dans ses affaires.

Je marcha vers la porte blanche qui devait laisser place a une magnifique salle de bain en carrelage blanc.

En effet, je ne m était pas trompé, mais souvenir ne se dégradait pas. J était devant une grande salle circulaire aux carrelages blanc crémeux….il y avait au centre de la pièce une sorte de petite piscine qui servait de baignoire….en effet très spacieux !

Des effluves de toutes sortes flottaient dans la salle accompagné d une buée quelques peu étouffante. Je continua de marcher a l aveuglette dans la salle en heurtant quelques fois des objet au sol. Je considère qu une maison ensorcelé et toujours jonchée de chose étrange….en l occurrence, la piscine était rempli d une eau transparente recouverte de mousse blanche et bleu. Mon sourire s élargit lorsque j aperçut de multiples petits robinets en argent au bords de la gigantesque baignoire, pour dire vrai, cette salle de bain ressemblait beaucoup a la salle de bain réservée aux préfets de Poudlar. J y ai d ailleurs souvent fait un tour.

J huma l odeur enivrante qui planait jusqu à mes narines et sans attendre, me déshabilla et entra dans l eau chaude. Une incroyable chaleur et impression de bienfaisance ce propagea dans tous mon corps me faisant frissonner au passage. J entra entièrement et balança ma tête en arrière pour me mouiller les cheveux.

Rien n etait plus plaisant qu un moment comme celui ci….tous mes muscles se détendaient…Chose qui etait tout a fait agréable vu les denier moment que j ai passé.

Depuis la mort de mes parents, mes muscles n avaient cessé d avoir des crampes constantes. Mais la, rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment aussi paisible.

Je souris en faisant de grands gestes dans la baignoire pour savourer ce moment paisible ce qui était très rare dans cette maison de fous.

Je me calla contre le rebords en marbre et sortis mes bras pour les poser a l extérieur de l eau, je poussa un petit soupir de contentement en faisant glisser mes pieds le plus loin possible.

Je repensais a la nuit dernière….une nuit pouvons nous dire très intéressante et amusante….la guerre de la mousse au chocolat !! J en avais encore un peu dans les cheveux, mais une fois trempé dans l eau, tout avait disparu. Je remémorais aussi le visage égayé de James lorsqu il avait réussi a me plaquer contre le sol pour me faire entrer de la matière visqueuse dans ma chemise. Ce mec était vraiment mignon….mais pas assez grand, même pour un mec de 22 ans. Il a beau avoir du charme, il me dégoûte complètement, aucune maturité et le pire, c est qu il profite de son age pour me mater…trop arrogant a mon goût. En fait, il n a pas du tout changé depuis l école, a part qu il est un peu plus grand et plus musclé mais de ce qui en est de son cerveau, j ai l impression que le temps la quelques peu brûlé.

Alors pourquoi…Pourquoi ??? Est ce que je me sens si mal quand il me fait un sourire sincère ???Je ne trompe personne que je sache, Dan ne sait pas ou je suis, mais je ne le tromperais pas….il faudrait que je lui écrive pour le revoir. Je pense que c est le bon moment…La mort de mes parents m avait complètement désespéré, j étais incapable a ce moment la de parler correctement a quelqu'un et encore moins a lui. 

Je souffre encore beaucoup de cette horrible journée qui a bouleversé ma vie.

Je pleure encore chaque soir en pensant que je ne reverrais jamais ceux qui m ont mis au monde.

Je fermis les yeux et essaya de me concentrer sur un événement plus joyeux…je ne veux pas pleurer maintenant !

Je fis balader mes pieds le long de la baignoire en jouant avec la mousse, mais il y a quelque chose d anormal….mon pied ne toucha pas le marbre lisse des parois…c était quelque chose de mou, quelques chose de vivant.

Je re-ouvris brutalement les yeux et me retrouva face a une homme. Il se tenait debout devant moi, seul le haut de son corps était visible, le reste a partir des omoplates était caché par l eau et la mousse.

L buée rendit ma visibilité très limité….mais peut importe de qui il s agissait, je étais nu dans l eau et il me semblait que lui aussi.

Le jeune homme a la carrure d athlète me regarda et la lueur qui régnait dans ses yeux me donna tous de suite l appartenance de cette carrure de rêve.

James Potter me regardait la bouche entrouverte. Ces  cheveux bruns n étaient plus du tout éparpiller en tignasse, mais l eau les lui avait plaqué sur le visage faisant dégouliner de longues goûtes qui continuaient leur chemin sur le torse imberbe de jeune homme pour aller s évanouir a travers la mousse.

Son visage avait une lueur d étonnement et de ravissement…il me dévisagea de haut en bas ou plutôt de tous ce qui pouvait être en dehors de l eau, soit jusqu au début de ma poitrine.

Mes yeux s'ouvrir d étonnement…Je ne savait plus quoi faire…ma seul réaction fut de garder les yeux grands ouvert face a un tel homme. Il n y avait aucune doute, James Potter était vraiment mignon. Mais cette impression ne faisait qu être accentué avec la pureté de son visage lorsqu il était trempé.

Comme par enchantement la buée avait disparut entre nous deux.

Je repris brusquement mes idées et m enfonça jusqu au cou dans l eau.

Il me regarda au fonds des yeux et un horrible frisson traversa tous mon corps…je déteste avoir l'impression d être vulnérable…mais la, je suis plus que vulnérable….nu dans la même baignoire que James et seul dans la salle de bain.

Est-ce que j arriverais a résister a la terrible envie de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux ??

-Qu est ce que tu mates ??Demanda t elle en essayant de cacher le plus possible ses envies.

Il ne su apparemment quoi répondre…malheureusement, il reprit son assurance naturel et me fit un sourire des plus charmeur…mais, j ai apprit depuis jeune fille de ne jamais tomber sous le charme d un simple sourire et a vrai dire, celui-ci m agaçait particulièrement.

-Je mate la seule chose visible !

-Qu est ce que tu fais ici demanda t elle en fronçant les sourcil tout en ignorant la réponse qu il lui avait donné.

-C est a moi de te poser cette question Evans !!

-Je voulais juste prendre un bain…

-Avoue que tu voulais simplement me voir nu…pas besoin de t infiltrer ici, je suis à ta disposition ??Dit il en lui faisant un sourire narquois.

-Tu m écoeures….

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et s avança doucement vers moi….me coinçant sans me toucher sur le bord. Malgré l eau, je sentais la chaleur de son corps. Je blêmies soudainement, il était un peu trop prêt, dans tous les cas, mon point de vu aurait pu être envié par de nombreuse jeune fille, mais pas par moi….je ne choisis pas en général les mec par la beauté ou encore par l arrogance. Je dois lui montrer que ses tentatives sont vaine et que je ne suis ce genre de fille qui lui courraient après lorsqu on étaient encore a Poudlar.

- Recule toi !!Dit elle sur un ton sévère.

James parut déstabilisé mais reprit une fois de plus son air assuré.

-Tu en es sur ???

-OUI….et puis que dira Lisa ?dit la jeune fille sur un ton narquois.

-Non c est Kelly…

-Oui évidemment, j hésitais entre Jenny et Elena !

-Mais c est fini !trop collante !

-C est vrai qu une nuit suffit pour savoir si une fille est trop collante !!

Je me tourna et essaya d atteindre la serviette blanche….quand soudainement je me souvint qu il avait sûrement du me voir nu, lorsqu j étais rentré dans l eau.

-Ne t en fais pas, j étais sous l eau quand tu es rentrée….dommage ! Répondit il comme si elle avait posé la question a voix haute.

Je poussa un soupire de soulagement, et me retourna pour attraper la serviette qui n était pas trop loin de moi ! Je lui donnais le dos, ainsi il ne pouvait pas voir ma poitrine mais, je sentais son regard sur ma peau comme s il me touchait. Je frissonnai une 2nd fois alors que la température qui régnait dans la salle était assez étouffante.

Je sentis deux mains ferme m attraper par la taille…mon cœur se mit a battre plus fort que jamais…il n allait quand même pas profiter de la situation…non…non ?

Son souffle résonnait dans mon oreille alors qu ses cheveux traînaient sur mon épaule.

-Laisse….je vais sortir, Remus va bientôt arriver !!

Je me dégagea brutalement de son étreinte et recula.

-Ne me touche plus jamais !!Cria elle en virant au rouge pivoine.

James n es prit pas compte et attrapa la petite serviette pour la mettre autour de sa taille, puis il sortit un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je restai encore enfouis sous l eau de peur que ses yeux ne viennent traîner de mon coté. Mes cheveux flottaient au dessus de l eau comme des algues rousses.

Je le vis debout au rebord de la petite piscine me regardant avec amusement.

Il fit demi tour et marcha tous au long du rebord pour accéder à la porte, mais son pied glissa sur mes habits, il trébucha et tomba la tête la première dans l eau.

Le problème fut qu il était tombais de mon coté dans l eau.

J ouvris les yeux, secouée par la chute qu il avait fait. Il était malencontreusement tombé sur moi….salopard de hasard !!

James était allongé contre moi, je pouvais sentir son torse dur contre ma poitrine. Par chance sa serviette n était pas tombée.

Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire, coincé entre le rebord, et entre son corps.

Il n avait plus du tout la même impression de visage, ses yeux c était adoucis et une infini tendresse se propagea autour de nous.

Ses yeux chocolat me regardaient au plus profond de moi. J était à la fois inquiète et désireuse….je doit avouer que rien n était plus beau à ce moment que la sincérité et la beauté qui dominait dans ses yeux en amandes. Nos deux souffle étaient plus court que jamais, c était sûrement du au fait qu il était assez lourd.

-Potter !!Lève toi, tu m écrases !dit elle le souffle coupé en essayant de ne pas fixer ses yeux sur ses lèvres lisse et fine.

-Excuse moi !lâcha t il en reprenant ses idées en fixant un autre point que le visage de la jeune fille

Il se redressa, mais les parois en marbre le firent une seconde fois glisser.

Il retomba de plus belle sur moi en me serrant un peu plus, cette fois ses bras me cerclaient m empêchant de bouger. Il était incroyablement beau lorsqu il avait cette air soucieusement surpris.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Il me dominait de toute sa taille. 

Il m était impossible de me dégager seule…mais je n avais aucune envie de me dégager. Mes yeux fusionnèrent avec les sien, puis allèrent se déposer sur ses lèvres sensuelles. Je sentais tous ses muscles se contracter ce qui me fit trépider.

Il y avait un petit espace entre nos deux visage, mais il commençait a se rétrécir au fur et a mesure que James approchait son visage du mien en pliant légèrement les bras et en baissant la tête.

Mon cœur battait comme un fou, impossible de contrôler quoi que se soit….j étais aussi incapable d arrêter de trembler…j étais totalement impuissante.

L espace entre nous devint presque inexistant, juste le temps avant qu il ne m embrasse de murmurer un petit « non » qui se voulait utopique.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avec tendresse et douceur comme s il ne voulait pas me brusquer. Tous mon corps se crispa alors qu il approfondissait son baisé. Il s en rendit compte et desserra son étreinte. Le sentant se reculer, je posa ma main sur son épaule et le rapprocha, se fut a mon tour d intensifier  le baisé.

Je fermis les yeux pour savourer ce moment de tendresse que je n avais pas eu l occasion d avoir depuis longtemps. Lui aussi se resserra, et fit doucement passer une des mains qui le soutenait  au dessus de moi dans mes cheveux auburn. Une chaleur incontrôlable se répandit dans mon visage.

Je sais que juste après, j allais avoir honte de mon acte….honte d avoir tromper mon petit copain….honte d avoir un désir aussi intense.

Le baisé devenait de plus en plus ardents. Il descendit en laissant de petits baisers tous le long de mon cou.

Puis remonta vers ma bouche en sentant mon corps se raidirent.

Il m embrassa avec encore plus de fougue.

La porte s ouvrit brusquement nous faisant sursauter. Nous tournions brusquement nos têtes vers l entré de la salle, et mon visage vira au rouge, Sirius se tenait au linteau de la porte et nous regardait les yeux sortant de leurs orbites la bouche descendant de quatre étages. James se recula brusquement de moi comme s il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur qu il existe au monde. Voila s a y est….j ai honte !!

En se reculant, il fit exactement se que j aurais fait si je n avais pas été coincé contre lui.

-Faites comme si je n étais pas la !dit il en souriant malicieusement

- Pas du tout, c n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ajouta James en reprenant brusquement l usage de la parole.

-Sûûûûr….raconte ça a ta mère mon pote pas a moi….mais quand même, James c est Lily quoi !!

-Arrête Sirius, il ne c est rien passé, il est juste tombé sur moi c est tous !cria Lily en devenant de plus en plus furieuse.

-D accord, d accord princesse, j'veux bien te croire….mais bon !

James sortit les yeux lui lançant des éclairs.

-Y a Remus qui vient d arriver !lâcha t il en fuyant avant que James ne le tu.

James me lança un regard plain d excuse et de confusion avant de sortir, tandis que moi lui criais de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Il sortit en claquant la porte et en grognant.

A peine était il sortit que j éclata en sanglot.

J essaye de noyer mon chagrin dans le réconfort d un corps et d une personne qui m est étrangère….J ai honte…j ai honte

0000000000000000000000000000000

est ce que c itait bien ????ze veux plein de review ^^


	3. incertitude

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH…je sais, vous allez me tuer –se met a genoux et implore--  mais s il vous plais pas de supplice comme euh….. Comme un supplice, je ne suis qu une pauvre auteur qui a plusieurs fics en cour.

Hum  -se redresse et s'épouste-- …je sais que je ne suis pas fixe dans mes idées et je m en excuse….mais finalement je n avais pas envie d attendre d avoir finit « l étrangère » (pour les incultes qui n ont pas lu mon autre fic….honte a vous…honte…euh, bon j exagère ) Je comptais a la base finir donc la fic avec Remus mais finalement j aime bien varier  (0-°)

Et puis…. Avec toute les reviews que j ai reçu juste pour deux chapitre…ch'ai pas mais en moyenne euh….37 pour deux chapitres WHAAAOOOOOOOO c est un nouveau score pour la petite Musmus qui ne vient seulement de commencer a écrire…--elle rougit -- merci, merci…j ai a peine l air de me flatter là TT

Bon hum, et selon vos demandes je vais m améliorer dans la conjugaison nah ! (c vrai en plus une fois que je me suis relu ch'uis restée scotchée a l écran tellement les erreurs étaient GROSSES) et , de ce qui en est des fautes d orthographes --fait un geste obscène-- voilà ce que je leur dis moi NAH !

                                                                                         $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $

J ai toujours voulu savoir qu elle effet cela faisait d avoir toujours quelque chose en tête, tellement présent dans votre cerveau que vous ne pensez plus qu a cela…mais a présent, je le regrette, et je le regrette de tous mon cœur. J ai mal….j ai tellement mal. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui trompe son petit ami…je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui fait cocu et qui joues avec les sentiments des autres…je ne suis pas James Potter version féminine, et je jure de ne jamais l être, ou de ne jamais ressembler a cette énergumène sans sentiments et limite. Je le haïes et je le haïrais toute mon existence.

Je viens de me laisser toucher par cette chose… Il ne peut non seulement pas se contrôler, mais me fait perdre tous mes moyens…impossible de repousser une de ses attaques…on dirait un vampire qui rode longuement autour de sa proie. Le vampire aguiche son déjeuné, un maximum…il considère qu une proie emplie de désir est bien plus onctueuse qu une proie empli de joie et de tendresse…tous ce qui a un rapport avec la sauvagerie et le sexe ne leur sont que plus avantageux….a croire qu ils vont jusqu a en être nécrophile…beurk ! Peut être vais je trop loin… Mais James Potter ne peut pas être comparé a autre chose qu un vampire. J ai malheureusement été une de ses victimes…mais le preux chevalier Monseigneur Black est arrivé à la rescousse pour délivrer la  jeune Pucelle en détresse entre les griffes de l affreux vampire Sire Potter.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et poussa un long soupir.

Cela avait été tellement magique sur le coup….il y avait tant de désire…c est affreux, pourquoi n ai je jamais eu ça avec Dan hein ??Hein ?? Le pauvre chouchou, il ne m a jamais touché….simplement parce que je le lui en est empêché évidemment…est ce que vous arrivez a voir vous un mec qui sait ce retenir au bout de 6 mois ??? Moi pas, et c est d ailleurs pour ça que je n ai jamais eu de petit copain qui est duré plus de quelques mois…genre 1 ou 2. Mais Dan, c est vraiment une exception…bien qu il m est déjà demandé a plusieurs reprises, je le lui est toujours fait comprendre qu il me fallait du temps…c est vrai quoi, merde j ai encore ma virginité moi !! Et en temps que gentleman, il m attend encore…et moi, pendant ce temps la, qu est ce que je fais ??? je batifole autre part….chez un type que je ne connais même pas et qui pourrais profiter de moi a tout instant ?? Un pervers sans aucune retenu, un petit con qui change de partenaire chaque nuit ??

ÇA NON JAMAIS…j ai quand même une fierté personnel !

C est a peine si j ai eu le cran de l appeler pour le réconforter et lui dire que tous va bien…il est au courant de la mort de mes parents, mais il ignore ou je suis, j ai soudainement disparut de la circulation.

Il doit être mort d inquiétude !

Rien a foutre, je le verrais par n importe qu elle moyen… et je jure que plus jamais, James Potter ne posera un doigt sur moi…plus jamais !

Je releva la tête pour me prendre le jet d eau chaude en plein visage, et je savoura cette fois ci le plaisir d une douche peut être…mais une douche seul avec moi même. Rien de mieux pour refaire le point. Je frotta mon visage vigoureusement et termina le tube de dentifrice sur ma brosse a dents alors que je venais de l ouvrir.

Je savais que Remus devait être en bas a m attendre…mais j avais tellement été dégoutté de moi même que je m étais précipiter dans ma douche pour me laver…sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentais sale…très sale….tellement sale, que la crasse invisible ne voulait pas  s enlever, je la sentait pourtant sur ma peau…c était comme si, je touchais encore le torse musclé de se petit con contre ma poitrine nue.

Rien que de penser a cela me fit accentuer la brutalité de mon brossage de dents….comment avais je pu embrasser cette horreur ???

Peut être…que cela paraîtrait facile de résister a un mec…je l avais déjà fait tellement de fois, que se n était même plus une question pour moi : Ne jamais ce laisser approcher plus de 20 centimètres du visage d un homme qui vous reluque le cul depuis déjà un bon quart d heure. Alors quoi ?? Je faisais des dérogations maintenant ? Non…mais il était spécial.

Jamais je ne m était sentit ainsi… Un désir torride vous prend au ventre…vous obligeant a vous laisser faire, sans pour autant regarder et ne pas réagir…le pire est que votre corps en redemande encore et encore. Et ce con (s a y est, c est officiel maintenant, elle l appel le con ) en profite…il prend cette air soit disant sérieux et sincère…là vous ne pouvez plus retenir vos pulsions, et une fois que c est partie, je peux vous assurer que vous n êtes pas prêt de vous arrêter. Si Sirius n avait pas été là, Merlin sait, je serrais peut être encore dans le bain avec lui…je ne veux même pas penser a ce que nous serions en train de faire.

Je sortis finalement de la douche la peau rougit par mes frottement incessant…je me sentait encore très sale. Mais j avais une terrible envie de parler avec Remus…lui seul dans cette maison pouvait vraiment me comprendre. J enfila rapidement un jean large et une chemise d homme et sans jeter un seul coup d œil a la glace me précipita dans les escaliers.

Je fis tous mon possible pour garder un sourire assuré…mais le résultat fut un peu décevant…il était en effet dur de sourire a pleine dents lorsqu on avait qu une seule envie : vomir.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, je rajusta ma chemise bien que se soit inutile et essaya encore une fois mon sourire déprimant…peut être que la vue d un Remus Lupin souriant allait me redonner espoir ?

J'entra dans le salon ou la discussion battait à son plein. Mais elle s arrêta soudainement lorsque les trois jeunes hommes se rendirent compte de ma présence. C était évident, ils parlaient ou de quelque chose de confidentiel, ou alors ils parlaient de moi, ou tous simplement ils appréciaient tous mes habits d homme et avaient décidé de me dévisager comme ça longtemps.

-Bonjour petite fleur…tu fais la grasse mat' ? Demanda Remus un grand sourire accueillant aux lèvres

Je réussis finalement a afficher un vrai sourire….il n y a rien de mieux pour vous remonter le morale qu un homme comme Remus qui vous garde sous son aile. Malgré le charmant sourire de mon protecteur je fis de mon possible pour ne pas regarder derrière lui ou le con devait sûrement être en train de se prélasser sur un canapé….sale gamin.

-Mouih…en fait 'me suis levée plus tôt mais je suis partie prendre un b…. Je m arrêta soudainement et réussit a calculer la gaffe monumental que j était en train de faire….et pourquoi pas lui dire que j avais faillit finir au lit avec un de ses meilleurs amis pendant qu on y était ??

-Et ??

-Et …euh…rien du tout, après je suis partie m enfermer dans ma chambre répondis je avec un sourire hypocrite….je voyais déjà le sourire narquois de ce pauvre con derrière Remus.

Quoi que…j allais lui faire perdre son sourire….après tous par rapport a Remus je n était pas en tord, et si je lui racontais ?

-En fait Remus ! Coupais je alors qu il s approchait de moi pour me faire la bis …tu sais vraiment…je vais te dire ce qui c est passé…ce serait bête de te mentir hein ! Lui répondis je avec un sourire sadique avec lequel je savourais le visage décomposé que faisait James. Celui-ci se redressa sur son fauteuil et se frotta la tête, très mal a l aise….il allait se prendre un sacré savon si je lui disais ce qui c était passé.

Je passa mon bras autour du cou de Remus et l emmena en dehors du salon…je vis du coin de l œil James se pencher en arrière de l accoudoir pour nous suivre des yeux jusqu au couloir, là je l entendis tomber dans un bruit sourd, puis lâcher un juron.

Je déteste jouer les cafteuses….mais après tous, je ne vais absolument rien lui dire de spécial.

Remus me regardait d un air interrogatif…je lui fit un grand sourire et me serra dans ses bras en guise de bonjour.

-Tu as mit beaucoup trop de temps a revenir 'Mus…tu ne peux pas te rendre compte a qu elle point c est un calvaire de rester avec lui dans le même manoir !!

-Je sais ma puce….mais dis toi que je suis resté 7 ans avec lui….constamment. Je peux t assurer qu il n est pas si terrible que ça.

-Peut être en tant qu ami il est comestible….mais en temps que colocataire c est un…un…

Remus me fit un grand sourire et haussa un sourcil interrogatif…

- …C est un mec

-Voila…euh…non non c est pas ce que je voulais dire me rattrapais je en regardant Remus paniquée.

-Je sais princesse….fit il avec un sourire narquois.

Je sourit a son piége et me rapprocha de lui pour lui chuchoter quelque chose a l oreille.

Puis nous re-vinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Remus affichait une moue soucieuse.

James avait lui aussi une drôle de tête a notre entré. Je pus remarqué qu il avait encore du ce battre avec Sirius puisque celui-ci était écroulé a terre a moitié mort de rire…Peter était caché derrière le fauteuil et regarda furtivement vers Remus, son visage s éclaire comme si c était le moïse des temps moderne.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez encore ???

-Kof kof…c est James…. En fait il voulait t avouer un truc avant que Lily ne te parle de quoi que se soit…il se trouverait que….

Il ne pu finir sa phrase que James l avait déjà étouffé avec un coussin qui se trouvait sur le canapé. Il était un peu blanc et je pris un malin plaisir à observer ses mouvements nerveux. Il se redressa et me dévisagea cruellement. Il n était déjà pas de bonne humeur lorsqu il était sortie de la salle de bain pour c être fait prendre la main dans le sac par Sirius, alors là…je peux vous assurez que je n ai jamais été aussi heureuse d être une femme…au moins il n osera jamais lever la main sur moi.

James se redressa et rajusta son t-shirt noir moulant (--l auteur bave sur son clavier--) il me lança un regard noir que je m amusais a soutenir.

-C est grave ça….j'comprend plus rien James ! Lâcha Remus en prenant son air le plus froid.

James fit une grimace….il était mal et ça se voyait.

-Ecoute Remus, je ne voulait pas j'te jure….j ai juste glissé….c était un mal entendu…je te jure et puis tu me connais, j oserais jamais la toucher…

Remus fronça les sourcils et tourna sa jolie tête angélique vers moi, je baissai la tête comme une petite fille timide.

-Putain…Rum's….mais qu est ce cette gamine a pu bien te raconter….que j avais couché avec elle ?? Pas du tout, je l ai juste embrassé….j y peux rien, c est a cause d elle, elle m est tombée dessus alors que je prenais un bain….c  était de la pure provocation….Hein ?? c est ça qu elle ta dit ??? Demanda t il sèchement comme s il s attendait au pire de la part du jeune lycanthrope.

Remus fronça une seconde fois ses longs sourcils et comme s il avait soudainement comprit il me regarda et fit un grand sourire amusé.

-Pourquoi tu souris ???Merde c est vrai quoi !

-Aaaaah mon petit Jamesies !!Chantonna t il en s appuyant sur le linteau d entré….elle m a simplement dit de te laisser parler et de faire semblant d être scandalis !!

La bouche du jeune homme descendit de quatre étages…ses pommettes prirent étrangement une couleur pourpre. Je lui lançai un sourire charmant et plein d ironie.

Sirius était une seconde fois écroulé de rire…

-Putain Cornedrue….tu viens de te faire bais ! Ce qui lui valu une autre attaque de la part du cornedrue en question.

Remus n avait pas l air de l avoir mal prit, mais il y avait quand même un peu de réticence et de gêne dans son sourire.

James qui avait l air complètement perdu entre ses 3 amis qui se foutaient royalement de sa gueule et moi qui lui faisait un sourire de vainqueur.

Il se redressa, fit craquer son cou et ses doigts. Je frissonnai et bien que Remus se tenait non loin de moi, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

Remus alla rejoindre Sirius sur le canapé. Ils m invitèrent a m asseoir avec eux (James est encore en train de penser a la façon dont il me ferait souffrir)…mais je repoussa leur offre et leur dit que je les rejoindrais toute a l heure….je leur dis que j avais une soudaine envie de rester seul…et c était vrai. Sans pouvoir dire pourquoi une envie atroce de me retrouver seul me martyrisa les entrailles….peut être que la vue du con me donnait décidément plus envie de vomir que je ne l aurais cru. Et pourtant il était loin d être repoussant…oh oui, très loin même. Il portait un jean délavé, et un t-shirt moulant qui faisait particulièrement bien  ressortir ses abdos et son torse bien formé. Il avait vraiment un corps de rêve…il était très mince mais assez bien bâti…il était même excellemment bien proportionné…je peux vous assurer que vous ne resteriez pas indifférente a son corps.

On pourrais croire qu un mec avec un corps comme ça…ne peut avoir qu une tête de thon !! Et ben non, cette enfoiré a le plus beau visage que je n ai jamais vu… Des traits fins, des yeux chocolat très sombre. Et des cheveux qui vous donnent l incessant envie de les remettre en place. Il les avait un peu coupé, mais pas court, on pouvait toujours aussi facilement attraper sa tignasse brune. Il les avait « coiff » avec du gel apparemment pour les aplatir un peu mais sans résultat….quoi que le résultat était loin d être décevant, c était a vrai dire craquant. Ses mèches brunes partaient dans tous les sens, sans ordre précis. Et bien que je sois une grosse maniaque avec moi-même….j ai toujours apprécié les mecs un peu bordélique (t'façon c est pas compliquer a trouver) Le seul inconvénient était son éternel sourire….il ne cessait de me sourire d un air sadique….raaaaaaaargh si seulement je pouvais lui arracher ses lèvres qui ne cessent de me narguer….ces lèvres que j avais collées contre es miennes une heure auparavant. Ces lèvres qui vous font rêvé et qui vous empêchent de vous décoller de lui….ces lèvres a qui vous ne pouvez pas résister plus de 3 minutes exactement ( du moins, ce fut mon score éè) .

Je quitta des yeux ceux de James et retourna en direction de ma chambre d un pas ferme.

J était un peu mal …car Remus avait beau savoir a présent ce qui c était passé….il ne lui avait pas passé un savon.

A peine faillis je entrer dans ma chambre que quelque chose me percuta et me plaqua contre le mur. Je plissa par réflexe les yeux et les rouvris face aux lèvres sur lesquels je fantasmais quelques secondes avant.

James me plaquait contre le mur m empêchant de partir. Son visage n était pas très loin du mien (merde moins que 20 centimètres….ch'uis dans la merde).

-Ecoute la naine…j'vais mettre quelques petits point au clair avec toi…lâcha t il en me lançant un regard noir.

Je lui lança exactement le même regard que le sien et me défila entre l espace qu il y avait encore en dessous de son bras. Je ne jeta pas un regard en arrière et me dépêcha d entrer dans ma chambre, mais avant même que je n active la poignée, il m attrapa par l épaule et me retourna avec plus de fermeté. Cette fois ci, il me plaqua contre ma porte et m empêcha de partir en me coinçant avec son bassin.

-J aime bien qu on m écoute quand je parle…je ne supporte pas qu une gamine dans ton genre ne me manque de respect !!

-Je n ai aucune leçon a recevoir de ta part….je suis chez toi par accident…

-Wahoo…et qu elle accident !

Je lui répondit a sa remarque désobligeante par un regard de dégoût qui le fit sourire.

-Ecoute gamine….t'es chez moi….c est moi qui décide tous ce qui se passe dans cette baraque….et c est pas une fille dans ton genre qui va me démonter….donc tes piéges a la con tu te les gardes !!

-Tiens donc….mais Monsieur Potter avait l air bien démonté lorsqu il c est cafté tous seul….bah alors qu est ce qui c est passé a ce moment la ??? Demandais je en ayant l air le plus provocateur possible.

James inspira profondément, il était en train de frôler ce que j attendais de lui….qu il perde son sang froid !!

- J n'ai jamais pu me voir en tableau les balances dans ton genre !

-Aaaah…. C est vraiiiii….c est moi qui lui ai avoué…j avais oublié que c est moi qui ai tous raconté à Remus.

-Ne joues pas la maligne avec moi Evans !! Me chuchota t il a l oreille en m immobilisant complètement.

Il me maîtrisait de toute sa taille et je commençais vraiment à manquer d air. Etrangement je n avais aucune envie de le toucher ou de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes….allez savoir, il avait peu être mis son mode « charme » en suspension.

-Et sinon quoi ???Mais qu est ce qu un gamin dans ton genre peu bien me faire ??? Demandais je un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Mmmmh…je ne sais pas…..mais rien de très catholique ! Lâcha t il en remontant un peu ma chemise au dessus de mon nombril.

Mais yeux s agrandirent de surprise….il n allait quand même pas oser….

Je me débattis autant que je le pu…mais il avait une poigne d enfer ce qui me maintint en place.

-En tous cas….temps que tu me provoqueras comme tu le fais….tu seras peut être plus en sécurité dehors que dedans…je ne crois pas que rester avec moi seule dans ce grand manoir soit très prudent… m avertis t il  d une voie plus grave et plus sensuel que jamais.

Un long frisson se répandit de ma nuque jusqu au bas de mes jambes. Mon souffle s accéléra une fois son verdict prononcé…c était très simple a comprendre. Une menace ! James me menaçait….il avait en quelques sorte déjà tout calculé.

Je tourna la tête dans un autre sens pour ne pas être face a lui….je commençait réellement a bouillonner….je ne supportais pas qu on me mette soi disant en garde. Combien de fois avais je eu des menaces dans ce genre ??? Combien de fois en court des Serpentard m avait convaincu de faire attention a mes fesses sous prétexte qu il allait profiter de moi… Jamais une fois je n ai fuis….et jamais une seul fois ils ont pointé le bout de leur nez prés de moi. Pourquoi ferais je une différence avec ce genre de racaille et celle que j ai en face de moi ??? Peut être parce que c était James Potter le plus malin des mecs…le maraudeurs le plus tordu de tous et le plus pervers…quoi que Sirius pouvait aussi bien lui faire concurrence.

-Tu n as pas le droit de me toucher….ton travaille te l interdis…tu n as pas le droit !!

Mais bon sang…je peux pas me la fermer…c est quoi cette défense de merde-euuuu…je n ai aucune raison d avoir peur de lui…il n a pas le droit de me toucher….et puis il n aura jamais le cran de me faire quoi que se soit !! Alors pourquoi j ai peuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur.

-Arrête de croire que je vais a chaque fois te violer….je suis pas un criminel môa ! Dit il sur un ton sarcastique.

-Ah bon…alors je me suis trompée de porte…mince, j était sur d être face a un obsédé sexuel…. Ah mes non…suis je bête…JE SUIS FACE  a un obsédé sexuel ! Dis je avec un sourire noir et des yeux pétillant de malice.

-Si j avais voulu te baiser….je l aurais fait depuis longtemps….tes trop jeune pour moi, et je suis sur que tu ne survivrais même pas une seul nuit de nos nuit.

-Tu me dégoûtes….ne me touches pas !!Criais je en essayant de me dégager…mais sans résultat.

Il m attrapa par les épaules et m obligea a le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne joues pas, gamine….je suis sérieux…Remus ne sera pas toujours la pour toi…tu es chez moi alors fait attention a toi !!

-J ai comprit….alors lâche moi….tu me fais mal !!Criais je en essayant en vain de le repousser.

Il me fixait dans les yeux….je pouvais percevoir quelque chose qu il désirait sans savoir vraiment ce que c était…et moi j avais soudain le besoin de lâcher mon sac…de parler a quelqu'un…de me libérer de tous ce que j avais accumulé depuis la mort de mes parents.

-Si tu crois que c est moi qui est choisit….si j avais pu choisir…je ne serais pas sortit, si j avais pu choisir je serais restée avec mes parents et ils ne se seraient pas sacrifiés pour moi !!

L expression de visage du beau brun en face de moi changea immédiatement…cela passa d un visage provocant et amusé, a inquiet et sérieux (wahooooo il est craquant comme ça argh).

Sans faire attention…je posa mon front contre son épaule…une vague de tristesse me submergea instantanément….j avais pourtant réussi a ne plus penser a ça…je m était jurée de ne jamais faire en sorte de me montrer faible… et surtout devant lui.

Je sentis ses muscles se contracter. Je savais qu il était très mal a l aise. J aurais aimé le mettre mal a l aise mais d une autre façon…. Grâce peut être à un sujet moins douloureux.

-Si j avais eu le choix, je n aurais jamais mis un seul pied dans cette baraque de fou… ! Finis je par chuchoter avant d éclater en sanglot.

James avait l air aussi perdu que moi….il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir…mais il n eu pas a réagir, j avais seulement besoin de la chaleur d un corps humain….rien de plus. Je me serra cette fois ci volontairement contre lui. Et alla nicher mon nez au creux de son cou.

Puis une douleur encore plus forte que celle que j avais au fond de moi me fit sursauter. J avais l impression qu on me plantait un poignard oriental en haut du bras. Je poussai un grognement de douleur qui alla se fondre dans mes sanglots.

J avais déjà ressenti ce même genre de douleur. Mais je n y avait pas prêté attention, la scène qu il y avait eu sous mes yeux a ce moment avait été beaucoup trop douloureuse pour qu une autre sorte de blessure ne me fasse plus d effet.

Par contre, je ressentais vraiment bien la douleur qui me martyrisé le bras. Puis au fur et a mesure un fin voile blanc vint recouvrir mes yeux.

J entendis encore une fois la voix lointaine de James qui m appelait.

Mon corps devint de plus en plus lourd….puis je sombra dans l obscurité.

                                                      °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° POINT DE VUE DE JAMES POTTER°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Merde…..Hey gamine…..GAMINE….et merde !!

Mais qu est ce que je pouvais bien faire dans ses cas la ???

Je l attrapa par la taille, latta la porte de sa chambre avec mon pied, et parcourus sa chambre pour la déposer sur son lit.

La gamine n avait pas du tout l air bien.

Je ne savais pour qu elle raison elle avait perdu connaissance

Mais est ce que j avais seulement reçut une seul formation m expliquant comment réconforter une femme ???? Je n avais qu une seul méthode et celle-ci n etait pas vraiment appropriée a la situation.

Je la déposa doucement sur son lit, c est alors qu elle se mis a marmonner des mots incompréhensibles en tremblant légèrement. Je posa ma paume contre son front et la retira brusquement.

Elle était glacée.

Je m assis prés d elle et la prit dans mes bras, la recouvrant de ma longue veste et la frictionnant pour la réchauffer. Je frotta vigoureusement sur ses bras…mais il y avait une anomalie. Je fronça les sourcils et regarda la jeune femme évanouie entre mes bras. Quelques goûtes de sueur glissaient le longs de son front, elle était aussi blanche qu un linge, ce qui m inquiéta d autant plus.

Cette bosse sur son bras m intriguait.

Je retira ma veste d elle, la posa sur le dos sur son lit et mon cœur faillit s arrêter lorsque je vis l énorme tache de sang sur sa manche.

Paniqué, je lui ouvris brusquement sa chemise en faisant sauter les boutons.

Mais qu est ce que cette gamine avait encore bien pu faire pour se retrouver à saigner abondamment du bras ??

Je lui retira complètement sa chemise, faisant en sorte qu elle ne se retrouve qu en sous vêtement. Je ne pris pas le temps d admirer la fine dentelle de son soutient gorge noir….mais mes yeux se fixèrent directement sur son bras. Elle avait une profonde entaille en haut du bras dans le sens de la largeur.

L entaille n était pas le seul problème. Au milieu de la blessure, sous le sang, on pouvait apercevoir une épaisse plaque en Verre, comme si on lui avait planté un poignard qui se serrait casser par la suite pour resté coincé dans la chair.

C était encore un coup à attraper une crise cardiaque. J ignorais complètement comment ce bout de ferraille avait pu arriver dans son bras….mais si il y restait elle risquait d en être gravement affectée.

Il y avait juste quelque chose d étrange…La profondeur de la blessure pouvait faire penser que le bout de verre ne venait peut être pas de l extérieur…mais de l intérieur.

Je passa doucement mon doigt sur l entaille….ce qui la fit frissonner. A peine touchais je au a la plaque qui dépassait qu elle poussa un grognement de douleur.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et me regarda au fond des pupilles en se redressant.

Elle haletait comme jamais. Elle avait dans son océan vert clair des étincelles de frayeur, de douleur accompagné et d interminables larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Elle s assit sur le lit et fut secoué de petits spasmes.

Je l attrapa par l épaule et l allongea l obligeant a rester immobile. Je crois que cela aurait été mieux qu elle reste encore quelques secondes évanouis, juste le temps de lui enlever ce surplus.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête en gigotant dans tous les sens.

-Laisse moi !cria t elle alors que je la coinçais entre mes jambes pour qu elle cesse de bouger.

-Désolé gamine mais il va falloir que je t enlève ça ! Répondis je a ces supplications en essayant d atteindre son bras.

A peine touchais je au bout de verre qu elle poussa un cri de douleur.

-Je t en pris….arrête….je t en supplies… Implora t elle les yeux inondés de larmes.

Cela me faisait encore plus mal a moi qu a elle. Je devais non seulement supporter le fait de lui enlever ça, mais en plus le fait de la faire souffrir.

Je voulu essayer une autre tentative, mais avant même que je ne l atteigne il s enfonça doucement dans la chaire en un bruit de suçon puis disparut entièrement sans laisser de trace.

Je continua a regarder ébahit la plaie encore un peu visible.

-Qu est ce que c était que ça !!Demandais je abasourdi

Lily ne répondit pas et continua de me regarder en haltant.

Ses yeux roulèrent  doucement, et elle perdit une seconde fois connaissance.

Je suis bien….Me voila avec une fille qui  est loin d être normal….Mais qu est ce que c était encore que cette histoire. Moi qui pensais qu ils allaient me refiler une petite mission pépère. Et bien non, il fallait encore que je me tape les missions bizarroïdes. A moins de trouver une plaque en verre qui rentre et qui sort de la chair d un être humain normal….! J ignore ce qu elle est vraiment….et je ne sais pas ce qui l avait rendu comme ça ou ce qui lui était arrivé….je ne faisais que mon boulot…mais le ministère avait une fois de plus été trop loin. Je tolère de servir de pigeon ou de garde du corps, mais je refuse que l on me cache la véritable raison de sa présence. Je suis sur que Remus le sait déjà depuis longtemps et qu il ne me la pas dit sous ordre du ministère de la magie.

Mais qu est ce que je fous la, et dire que je pourrais très bien être a Tahiti avec une jolie tahitienne….c est ce que je serais en train de faire si on ne m avait pas refilé cette mission au dernier moment, en final je me retrouve avec une chieuse professionnelle qui fait sortir des bout de verre de son bras, mais sinon tous va bien.

Je me relevai du lit et l observa longuement. Finalement cette scène valait largement le voyage à Tahiti. Evans était vraiment une belle jeune femme, elle avait tous les atouts là ou il fallait.

Heureusement pour moi qu elle était encore inconsciente…..je ne suis pas trop du genre a profiter de la faiblesse des gens….mais la, la tentation était vraiment trop forte.

Elle était allongé sur le dos,  le visage penché sur le coté et les yeux clos. Ses cheveux flamboyant contrastaient merveilleusement avec son teint blanc. Mes yeux continuèrent leur trajet de plus en plus bas, jusqu a s arrêter sur sa poitrine qui montait et descendait en rythme, caché par un sous vêtement noir en fine dentelle… je baissa les yeux jusqu a l ouverture de son jean…

Putain…..mais qu est ce qu elle fou chez moi celle là….c est la tentation au sens propre….j ai vraiment bien fait de la prévenir de ne pas me provoquer….je ne sais pas si j arriverais a me retenir la prochaine fois. Je m approcha d elle, la tira vers le milieu du lit et la recouvris délicatement des couvertures avant de sortir.

Cela ne changeait pas des habitudes de la voir enfermer dans sa chambre. Cela faisait a peu prés une semaine qu elle vivait chez moi, en passant ses journée dans sa chambre a ce lamenter sur son sort. On pourrait croire ainsi que je ne sais pas ce que c est que de perdre un être proche, que je suis quelqu'un sans pitié, qui se fou des sentiments des autres…. Mais j ai déjà  perdu des être chers….et je sais plus que tous qu il ne faut pas faire ce qu elle fait.

Elle passe ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre….emmitouflée sous trois quatre couvertures….et enfin lorsqu elle sort, c est juste pour ce nourrir….et encore, quand elle sort vraiment c est en pleine nuit….quand tous le monde dort…enfin, quand je dis tous le monde…cela ne me compte pas dans le lots. Depuis le jour ou elle a posé le pied chez moi, je n arrive plus a faire quoi que se soit, elle me coupe tout envie. Sa présence m intrigue et me trouble.

Je descendis a toute vitesse les escaliers pour rejoindre Sirius et Remus qui faisaient sûrement une partie d échec (mais c est qu on s amuse comme des petites fou ici lol). J entre d un pas ferme dans le salon….pour découvrir comme je l avais prévu mes deux amis en train de faire une bataille acharnée.

J ai la ferme intention de faire cracher le morceau a ce cher Remus. Il doit obligatoirement connaître la vraie raison pour laquelle Lily est chez moi. Il doit bien y avoir une réponse tordue derrière comme a chaque fois qu il se passe un phénomène bizarre.

Remus assis au sol leva la tête lorsqu il me vit entrer.

-Alors….

-Alors ??

-Qu est ce que tu es encore partis lui raconter ??? Demanda t il en essayant de trouver par lui-même la raison pour laquelle j était parti la voir.

Sirius ricana et s'adossa mollement, les jambes écartées contre le canapé.

-J imagine déjà la scène !!Lâcha Sirius en étirant ses mains devant lui en formant un rectangle avec ses doigts….Tu la plaques contre le mur….tu la maintiens bien parce que Lily n est pas le genre de fille a ce laisser faire…..et pour finir, tu lui chuchotes de faire gaffe a son cul parce que, a toi, il t a l air drôlement appétissant….peut être que tu n as pas dit ç mot pour mot….mais un truc dans le genre !! Finit il par dire en me faisant un sourire malin.

Remus éclata de rire et s allongea au sol un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Elle est super cette petite !! Souffla t il  en se frottant la nuque…..Pour réussir a te faire te balancer tous seul….faut avoir du cran héhé....Heureusement pour elle qu elle est sous ta protection sinon tu lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs….raaaaaaaaaaah le bon vieux temps…

-…..les conneries qu on faisait me manque !compléta Sirius d un air aussi rêveur que celui de Remus.

-Mais c est finit se radotage…..on dirait des vieux !!

Remus et Sirius se retournèrent en même temps vers moi un regard abasourdi.

-Pourquoi vous dites qu on faisait que des conneries, alors que là on en fait d autant plus…..comment s en pass ???Vous êtes malade….je pourrais pas vivre sans imprévu !

-Tu m as fait peur….j ai cru a un moment que l amour t avait rendu coinc !!Souffla Sirius, soulagé en tapotant son cœur.

-Hein ???

-Oui…oui….tu veux plus de précision….les regards langoureux….la tête dans le cul a chaque fois qu elle te parle de son petit ami….et surtout…les nuits que tu passes avec tes compagnes…

-Ah bah tu vois !rattrapais je en forçant mon sourire.

-…Seul finit il par dire un sourire encore plus grand que le mien.

Remus sourit et se releva pour finalement se diriger vers moi.

-Il a raison mon pote Potter…. Mais fait seulement gaffe a toi, si tu fais un truc de travers… ! Dit il sur un ton taquin en me coinçant la tête sous son bras pour me frotter vigoureusement les cheveux.

-Arrêtez de dire que des conneries …..Est ce que vous m avez seulement vu une fois raide dingue d une fille ????

Ils de regardèrent et  acquiescèrent en cœur.

-Sales traîtres….

Sirius continua de ricaner….il attrapa un des coussins sur le canapé et me l envoya en pleine tête alors que Remus me coincé encore sous son bras. Sachant que je ne pourrais jamais me dégager de ce cher lycanthrope avec la force….il ne restait qu une seul solution….les chatouilles.

Il éclata de rire en se tortillant dans tous les sens, puis finit par lâcher prise…j en profita pour ramasser rapidement le coussin que Sirius m avait envoyé.

-Tu vas voir…criais je sur un ton de défit….Je vais te le faire avaler ce coussin !!

Sirius m attendait un grand sourire aux lèvres, munit de sa baguette….il la leva vers moi et murmura un sort….Tous les coussins de la pièce se soulevèrent doucement de leur pose….une seconde passa avant que je ne sois attaqué par mes propres coussins.

Je me jeta a terre pour essayer d échapper aux coussins migrateurs. Je me redressa une fois qu ils c étaient tous scrachés sur le pauvre Remus qui gisait encore a terre tordu de rire. 

Je me remit sur peid avec souplesse et me jeta sur le pauvre homme qu allait devenir Sirius après ma terrible vengeance.

Mais un cri perçant me stoppa net dans mon élan.

-LILY ! Criais je alarmé.

Je lâcha l oreiller, et me précipita en trébuchant mainte fois, vers l escalier. Avant même de l avoir atteint. Je vis Lily descendre, elle était de loin heureuse et rayonnante. La haine marqué chaque traits de son visage angélique.

Son cri m avait tellement alerté que mon cœur battait encore a cent a l heure. Si elle n était pas descendu, je me serrais maudis de l avoir laissé seul dans sa chambre dans son état.

-POTTER !!Cria t elle. La colère faisant trembler sa voix.

Sa chemise était négligemment attachée, et elle me lançait des regards meurtrier…si un simple regard tuait, je serais en train d agoniser. Je ne savais pas trop la raison de son énervement,  et ma réponse ne se fit pas tardé.

-Sale PERVERS !!

Tiens, c est original.

-Quoi. ???Comment ???Pourquoi je serais un pervers ????

-Quoi ? Comment ??!!!!! Mais tu te fous complètement de ma gueule, c est pas vrai ! Cria t elle encore plus fort que moi. …Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ???

-Oui j aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu hurles comme une hystérique en descendant les escaliers comme si tu avais le feu au cul.

-J ai pire que ça au cul…j ai un pauvre type qui ne cesse de m harceler et de me menacer alors qu il devrait au contraire faire attention a moi !

-Tu veux que je fasse attention a toi ????Mais comment veux tu que je fasse quoi que se soit, tu fait typiquement ce qui faut éviter dans ce genre de situation, tu t emmitoufle dans ton cafard tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre, dans l obscurité, et tu radotes les mauvais souvenirs…ceux qu il faut spécialement oublier !!

La colère montait de plus en plus, je me sentais bouillonner intérieurement. J aurais voulu lui ouvrir moi-même les yeux pour qu elle cesse d être buté et têtu et qu elle comprenne vraiment.

-J aurais tellement aimer ne pas reproduire ce qu il y avait quand tu étais la a Poudlar, je n ai pas la force de lutter….je n est pas la force de résister a un taré et a un psychopathe….

-Moi un psychopathe….mais est ce que la paranoïaque sait au moins pourquoi elle se retrouve la chemise enlevé…est ce que tu t es juste demandé ce qu il était arrivé avant de m accuser bêtement. Tu me traites peut être de taré, mais toi….tu trouves logique une fille qui fait sortir des bout de verre de son bras….peut être que s évanouir et délirer est normal….peut être que c est moi qui est des illusions….

-Quoi….mais qu est ce que tu racontes ??? Tu crois que j ai voulu me retrouver ici ??? Je suis loin d être une taré je ne sais pas ce que tu racontes comme conneries. Cria t elle en devenant de plus en plus rouge. J ai mis toute ma jeunesse essayé de t éviter et voila que je me retrouve en ta présence pour une durer indéfinis….je me suis dit que peut être tu avais changé…peut être que tu avais mûrit, mais ton cas a empiré…je te déteste plus que tous….tu me dégoûtes. J ignore pour qui tu te prend, ne croit pas que le simple fait que je vis chez toi te donne tous les droits sur moi….je n ai pas changé je serais toujours aussi têtu et jamais….jamais tant que je vivrais tu ne t approchera de moi. J ai accepté les discours pervers, les idées mal placées, mais jamais plus tu ne poseras un doigt sur moi !!!!

Elle s arrêta et reprit son souffle après avoir crier cette phrase sans respirer.

-Tu es chez moi, et j aurais aussi prié pour ne plus jamais te revoir, mais j ai été maudis et voila que je suis non seulement obligé de t'héberger mais je dois en plus te protéger en tant que bon citoyen…. Je n ai jamais voulu ta venu j aurais préféré une fille censée et pas aussi coincée et terrorisée….Tu es chez moi….tu appliques mes règles !! Ce n est pas un choix, mais un ordre.

-Qui es tu pour me donner des ordres….tu n es pas mon père, et puis en quoi consiste tes règles, se faire sauter a tous les coin de chambre….je suis pas une de ses petites putes que tu ramènes constamment chez toi…

-Non c est sur….elles au moins n ont pas un aspirateur dans le cul !!

Lily me fusilla du regard et serra les poing aussi fort qu elle le pu….je n avais jamais vu jusqu a maintenant une tel haine. Mais moi aussi, je n avais jamais ressenti une tel colère, encore personne n avait réussi a atteindre ce stade la, je contracter incessamment mes muscles pour ne pas avoir a utiliser la force contre elle.

-Tu sais ce qu elle te dis la fifille qui as un aspiro dans le cul ???? Va te faire foutre…je quitte cette maison de fous….je pense comme tu dis que je serais plus en sécurité dehors que dedans !! Grogna t elle en attrapant sa baguette.

-Qu est ce que tu fais ??Demandais je sur un ton agressif mais plus calme.

-'Me casse_, Accio sac_ murmura t elle en dirigeant sa baguette vers les escaliers.

Un sac a dos en descendit en flottant dans les air. Elle l attrapa avec hargne et marcha d un pas sec vers le couloir qui menait a la porte d entré.

J avais du mal a comprendre ce qu elle venait de dire…c est en regardant Remus qui avait un air désolé et soucieux que je comprit avec retardement (parce qu en fait il est vraiment choqué) qu elle comptait foutre le camps. Je me précipita a ses trousses, la rattrapa et me plaqua contre la porte avant qu elle ne l ouvre.

-Dégage de la !

-Non…tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison !!

-Mais de qu elle droit tu me donnes des ordres….laisse moi sortir !! Cria t elle en essayant de tirer sur la poignée qui ne céda pas sous mon poids.

-Parce que tant que tu est ici….tu es a moi !!

Il faut obligatoirement que je l ouvre dans ce genre de situation….pfffff mais qu elle con.

Je ressentit fortement son désarroi ….je le sentis même un peut trop. Lily venait de me donner une gifle phénoménale (bon j exagère un peu) ma tête avait fait un 90° a droite en manquant de me décocher la mâchoire….je  n aurais jamais pensée qu elle aurait un jour osé me frapper.

Je restai sur place le regard vide, une main sur ma joue qui enflait incontestablement. Jamais encore une fille n avait levé la main sur moi….jamais elles n avaient eu le courage de me gifler. Ma bouche était ouverte comme le fait souvent un poisson. Lily ne m adressa pas un seul regard….ouvrit la porte a coup de coude, et dégagea furieusement l entré avec son pied.

Son sac n était pas bien rempli, mais elle avait sûrement prévu le jour où elle ne pourrait plus contenir son calme et sa patience….c est bien la première fois que j avoues mon erreur. Que j avoues que j y est été un peu trop fort.

Elle marmonna quelques mot qui ressemblaient a « 'faut pas me chercher…j'l'avais prévenu » avant de claquer la lourde porte en bois.

Je resta immobile face a la porte d entrer la bouche encore entre ouverte, les yeux grand ouverte et une main sur la joue. Je cligna a plusieurs reprises les yeux et regarda ma main avec un étonnement qui pourrais même en devenir amusant.

Heureusement pour moi que les autre n ont pas vu ce qui venait de ce passer.

Je me redressa essaya de reprendre l air le plus assuré et le plus tranquille possible en essayant un maximum de cacher ma joue.

Peut être fallait il que j aille m excuser…peut être avais je été un peu trop fort cette fois ci….je ne peux pas m empêcher de penser qu elle était ravissante en colère. Jamais je n ai vu un tel charisme s émaner d une femme.

Je ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi je pense a cela alors qu elle vient de m humilier.

Je passai le linteau qui menait au salon ou Sirius Remus et Peter devaient attendre inquiet le résultat de la dispute. J entrai dans la grande salle chaleureuse, réchauffée par une grande cheminée, mais je ne vis personne…..quoi eux aussi avaient désert ???

J aurais espéré avoir mes amis pour m aider dans ce genre de situation….afin que Remus qui était spécialiste en la matière puisse me conseiller….vais je la rattraper et lui dire que je suis désolé….ou  est ce que je l a laisse en attendant patiemment qu elle revienne ???

Mais ????Comment avais t ils pu sortir si moi j étais tous ce temps devant la porte d entr ???

Je tournai doucement al tête a droite puis a gauche, pour enfin découvrir les maraudeurs scotchés au mur qui donnait une vision audio du tonner sur vestibule.

Remus jeta un coup d œil en ma direction et retourna a son occupation comme s il ne m avait pas vu. Mais ce rendant compte vraiment de ma présence, il arrêta de coller son oreille contre le mur et se recula vivement du mur en donnant un coup de coude a Sirius qui sortait lui aussi de sa transe en grognant.

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux et se recula lui aussi brusquement du mur après c être rendu compte que la personne qu ils espionnaient était devant eux un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.  

-Oh…James….lâcha t il a plus a l adresse de Peter qui avait encore la tête collée contre le mur qu a moi.

-Chuuuut tais toi…j essaye d écouter !! Murmura Peter en faisant geste de se taire et en fronçant les sourcils pour mieux se concentrer sur sa tache.

-Ecouter quoi demandai je en gardant mon sourire forcé figé.

-Ah James tu tombes bien…..on est en train d écouter comment tu….tu ??? Il ouvrit à son tour les yeux comme un poisson dans l eau et se recula du mur comme si de rein n était…

-Hum…..euh…rien ….on écoutait….euh….le craquement des murs….mmmmh très intéressant !se rattrapa t il en collant son oreille contre le mur et en faisant signe qu il écoutait un son imaginaire.

Je regardai alternativement mes trois amis, qui avaient tous la tête baissée, honteux de leur acte.

-Je vais faire comme si je n avais rien vu, et vous comme si vous n aviez rien entendu…

-Et pour la marque sur ta joue ???Demanda Sirius dubitatif.

-Me suis cogné grognais je en lui jetant un regard noir.

Remus m observa un moment, frotta sa nuque d un mouvement lent.

-N y va pas maintenant….je te dois des explications !!Dit il l air le plus sérieux possible.

Parfois ce mec me fou les schtong…..mais c est a peine s il ne lit pas dans mes pensées….c est souvent effrayant, mais c est sûrement un de ses avantages de loup garou.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je vous jure je ferais une dedicasse la prochaine fois juré craché….ptiou (argh t  es degueu) .

Un ptit review ???


	4. Lorsqu on fait de mauvais révemais telle...

**Note de l auteur : Alors la…il faut dire que je ne peux pas être plus heureuse….enfin si, peut être, mais en tous cas ça me fait hyper plaisir tous les petits mots que vous m avez laissé.**

**ANNONCE :** **Juste avant de commencer….je vais juste faire une petite annonce….voila (elle rougit et regarde bêtement le sol les mains jointes….mais n est pas honte espèce de lâche même pas capable d avouer ses erreurs en face….pffff je vous jure) Bah voila….vous m avez dit que y avait pas mal de faute de conjugaison….don je recherche quelqu'un qui me corrige et a qui l avantage sera de recevoir et de lire en premier la suite de ma fic….maintenant, j éspere juste que quelqu'un répondra a mon annonce parce que c est parfois vraiment une prise de tête**

**Merki d avance (purée je l ai pas lâché le « merki »)**

**Dedicace : Je dis un gros merci et fais un gros bisou a tous mes reviewer **

**Allima: **merci bicou

**Freedomfighter: **merci yé souis flattée

**Pitite maraudeuse : **Mais naaaaaaaaan t en fait pas…tu n es pas une ignare juste une fille a qui je vais éclater la chetron ouai zi va….lol t en fais pas je déconnais ignare ….alors heureuse je vais me débrouillé pour ne plus avoir de fautes de conjugaisons. Quant a l histoire du bout de verre…ou plutôt de cristal…je pense que la suite de ma fic va t éclairer sur certain point

**Doudou : **Ca fais toujours plaisir d entendre le fameux mot « a quand la suite » merci pour tes reviews

**Myncat :**

**Laeti**

**Jojo (johanna) :Amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie** (laissez tombé c est encore un délire de folle avec cette pauvre johanna prisonniere de ma fic )

**Lunattica:**

**sIn:**

**Kritari:**

**Aqua:**

**Unna:**

**Marie-lune:**

**Satanika: **Alors?

**Satanika: **Est

**Satanika: **Ce

**Satanika: **Que

**Satanika: **ça****

**Satanika: **te

**Satanika: **va

**Satanika: **comme

**Satanika: **ça

**Satanika : ?**

**Satanika: **En tous cas merci beaucoup franchement tu me fais bien marrer…. Tu vois que pour une fois je t ai pas oublier

**Satanika: **Même si c est peut être pas dans cette fic que tu voulais être remerciée…et ben je le fais ici sinon j ai peur d oublier !!

Satanika: Ta

**Satanika: **Vu

**Satanika: **J en

**Satanika: **Est ****

**Satanika: **Fais****

**Satanika: **Plus que

**Satanika: **15

**Satanika: **J ai plus rien a dire****

**Satanika: **Alors ****

**Satanika: **Gros bisou et merci encore et encore !!

**Lol alias wenwen 2ém du nom:**

**Demoniak angel:**

**Heaven:**

**Anwn:**

**Sandrine Lupin:**

**Nienna:**

**Arwen101:**

**Lily Evans 34:**

**Alpo:**

**Ilene:**

**Lady Lianna:**

**Agua:**

**Coco36:**

**Mylou555 ():**

**Pathy33:**

**Poisson rouge:**

**Serpou:**

**Lisandra:**

**HERMIONE B:**

**Sirius69:**

**Titou moony : **Même si tu n as rien laissé dans cet fic…jet e fais une dédicace alors ça ta plus héhé!!

Je suis franchement désolé pour les autres a qui je n ai pas laisser de petit mot, mais je suis vraiment une grande flemmarde et en tous cas vos question seront sûrement répondu avec la suite de ma fic.

Place a l histoire !!

RAPPEL

Je regardai alternativement mes trois amis, qui avaient tous la tête baissée, honteux de leur acte.

-Je vais faire comme si je n avais rien vu, et vous comme si vous n aviez rien entendu…

-Et pour la marque sur ta joue ???Demanda Sirius dubitatif.

-Me suis cogné grognais je en lui jetant un regard noir.

Remus m observa un moment, frotta sa nuque d un mouvement lent.

-N y va pas maintenant….je te dois des explications !!Dit il l air le plus sérieux possible.

Parfois ce mec me fou les schtong…..mais c est a peine s il ne lit pas dans mes pensées….c est souvent effrayant, mais c est sûrement un de ses avantages de loup garou.

                                                                                             ¨¨¨°° (¨¨/¨¨)°°¨¨¨

                                                                                                    ¨¨°°   /°°¨¨

                                                                                                         ¨°°/°°¨

Remus recula, et s assit sur le divan….je compris tous de suite que son récit n allait pas être des plus courts et des plus simples.

Son visage était peut être l un des plus pure qu il existe sur cet planète mais pas des plus sage….il y avait tant de secret chacun plus lourd que l autre, et j eu l impression que celui qu il allait me révéler allait alléger sa conscience, il est toujours difficile de se cacher des choses entre amis.

-Lily Evans….est une fille spécial !

-Naaaaaah….Si tu ne me l avait pas dit je pense que je ne l aurais pas deviner !! Coupais-je sur un ton sarcastique.

Il me lança un regard interrogatif et me fit taire en un haussement de sourcil, chose très rare venant de la part d une autre personne.

-Lily est donc une fille….une jeune femme spécial…Elle est ici pour une raison que je ne suis pas censé te révéler mais tu te poses beaucoup trop de question et je pense qu il sera plus sage de te mettre au courant maintenant avant que tu ne le lui fasse découvrir toi même. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, elle n est pas recherchée que par de simples Mangemort, mais par Voldemort lui-même !

-Brrr… ne l appel pas par son nom !coupa Peter en frissonnant (Sale traître).

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il n appellerait pas les choses par leur nom !répondit Sirius d un ton dur.

Peter entra la tête dans ses épaule et poussa un petit couinement craintif (bien fait….nah !)

-Donc Voldemort est à sa recherche ! Poursuivit Remus.

-Pourquoi Voldemort lui-même rechercherait une petite emmerdeuse dans son genre ?!Demandais je en m asseyant face a Remus.

-Parce que c est Voldemort lui-même qui en a besoin….Lily détient en elle un pouvoir qu _Il_ veut….il a besoin de _ça_ pour amplifier sa puissance !

Devant mon air hébété, il se rassit correctement, fit craqué ses jointures et s'ébroua la gorge.

-Ok, Lily détient en elle un pouvoir, je ne savais pas ou, jusqu a que tu découvres ce bout de verre qui rentre et qui sort de son bras….ce pouvoir, Voldemort en a besoin pour augmenter sa puissance, pour cela, il faut qu il la capture, qu il lui arrache ce « bout de verre » plus communément appelé « Cristal des quatre »….c est une plaque  regroupant les quatre éléments. Ainsi ce cristal lui retirera une partie de son énergie…mais il nous manque une information essentiel au puzzle….Nous savons que le fait de lui retirer la plaque l affaibli, mais une fois retiré, la plaque ne sert plus a rien, c est ensuite ce qu il y a dans Lily qui intéresse Voldemort.

Il s arrêta et leva les yeux vers le plafond….c est en général ce qu il fait lorsqu il réfléchit.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas, comment il va procéder pour lui soutirer le pouvoir qu il y a en elle….

-Alors attend, il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas….pourquoi est ce qu il lui retirerais la plaque…qu est ce qu il va en tirer ?

-Rien justement…c est la base d'énergie de Lily, si elle ne la plu….elle ne pourra plus se défendre sur le coup et devra se soumettre a sa volonté, elle sera trop faible pour résister au sortilège d imperium qu il va sûrement lui adressé…mais comment est ce qu il va faire pour obtenir son énergie…ça je l ignore !

Un lourd silence pesa dans la pièce ou nous étions tous regroupé….chacun réfléchissant de son coté, et pour ma part…les explications de Remus me paraissaient plus que farfelue. Lily n avait jamais fait preuve d un quelconque pouvoir…elle était une fille simple avec des atout que seul les femmes peuvent avoir….mais rien d autre.

-Elle le sait ? Demandais je en coupant le silence qui commençait a devenir insupportable.

-Hein ? Demanda Remus l esprit encore engourdi.

-Est-ce que Lily est au courant de tous ce qui se trame autour d elle ?

-Oh non…non, il ne faut surtout pas qu elle se doute de quoi que se soit !

-Ah et pourquoi ça ?

-Si elle le sait, son inquiétude montera, et la tension, la tristesse ou d autre sentiments qui atteignent l extrême reviendront en surface, si part malheur ça lui arrive, le bout de verre refera son entré…il rejouera à vas-y-que-je-rentre-et-que-je-sort (quoi tu connais pas ce jeu…mais c est hyper connu !!) c est une sorte d'alerte que Voldemort peut  très bien localiser peut importe l endroit ou elle se trouve, mais pour ça, il lui faut un peu plus de temps !

-Quoi ça veut dire qu elle n est même pas consciente de se qui se trimbale en elle ?

-Non….tu ne te rend pas compte a qu elle point son pouvoir est colossal….elle peut diriger les 4 éléments sans s en rendre compte….peut être dans un instant d'inconscience…je sais pas moi tu n as jamais remarqué une particularité lorsqu elle dormait.

-Qui te dis que je la regarde dormir ?

Remus me lança un regard amusé.

-Bon ça va j ai rien dit…mais tu as peut être raison…j ai déjà ressenti des bourrasques de vents alors que le fenêtre était fermée. Ou d autre petit truc dans le genre, sans que je n en prenne vraiment compte…lorsqu on vit dans une maison de sorcier on ne se doute plus des phénomènes étrange qu il s y passe.

-Et je suppose qu il s'attaque maintenant a elle puisqu elle a finit sa scolarité et qu elle n est plus sous l aile de Dumbledore ! Coupa Sirius, accoudé au fauteuil ou  Remus était assis.

-Exacte il profite de son JEUNE AGE ! Il mit un point d appui sur ses derniers mots…pour s attaquer a elle.

Je rougis, mais me reprit tous de suite….après tous, je ne profite pas de son age puisqu elle n est pas si jeune et si innocente que Remus le prétend.

C est vrai….elle est majeure non ? Qu elle est le problème, j ai même l impression qu elle a fait plus de connerie que moi-même en est fait (eh ben…pauvre petite)…je pense qu a ce moment la, beaucoup de filles aimeraient être innocente.

-James est ce que tu m as comprit ? demanda Remus en ce mettant face a moi.

-Euh….non !

-Pff tu es désespérant, je suis très sérieux….si par malheur il arrive a l attraper, euh comment dire….nous sommes dans la merde !

Je resta choqué devant le langage qu employait Remus.

-Remus ! Putain de merde, t'es hyper vulgaire ! Lâchais je sans vraiment m en rendre compte.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua d un air découragé la tête.

-Quoi qu il en soit fait très attention a elle….je pense qu elle souffre déjà assez comme ça….

-Mais pourquoi est ce que le ministère ne ma rien dit…si elle était en si grand danger pourquoi est ce qu il ne m ont pas prévenu avant ??

-Parce que tu es un de leur meilleur élément et que tu la connais un peu !!

-Je la connais un peu…je la connais un peu ? Demandais je indigné…Mais tu la connais mieux que moi, et a part les mauvais coups que je lui est fait lorsqu on était a l école….je ne la connais pas mieux que ça ! Et pis c est pas une raison pour ne pas me prévenir de sa particularit ! Dis je en commencent quelque peu a m échauffer.

Je n ai jamais vraiment supporter qu on me cache des choses et pas non plus qu on me mette sur un coup ou je ne suis pas entièrement au courant.

-Ecoute Cornedrue, je pense que c était plus pour te mettre en sécurité et je pense que tu ne te rend pas compte du pouvoir qu elle détient….elle pourrait faire ce qu il lui plait de toi si elle le désirait ! J'aurais bien prit cet affaire si je n était pas sur un gros coup….il y a un Mangemort qui se cache parmi la population sorciére…je l ai presque attrap !!

-Mouais….et toi Sirius ??

-J'remplace un prof qui c est fait charcuté par un chien a trois tête…pauvre type j ai vu le celb (ça veux dire chien au cas ou vous ne comprenez pas)…il est loin de ressemblait a un petit caniche…désolé vieux….

-Et toi…euh…Peter…Peter !?...PETEEEEER !

-Hein ? Quoi. On m appel ?

-Oh non…rien laisse tomb !!...C est d accord, je vais essayer d être _gentil _! Répondis je finalement au bord de la déprime.

-Fais pas cette tête là Cornedrue ! Dit Sirius en me coinçant une fois de plus la tête sous son bras.

-Mine de rien …elle me pompe une énergie énorme la gamine !

Remus se leva et s étira en faisant craquer ses os.

-Maintenant, tu devrais la ramener ! Affirma t il. Elle a beau se promener dans une des plus grand quartier sorcier….il n est pas bon de la laisser trop longtemps sans surveillance.

-Tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi ? Demandais je, suppliant.

-James c est toi le responsable, c est a toi que revient le devoir de la protéger…et d assumer les conneries que tu lui dis ou plutôt que tu lui fait croire….si je lui parle ça ne servira a rien….je n ai pas a me faire pardonn ! Tu comprends ?

-Arrête de me parler comme si tu t adressais a enfant de 4 ans !

-Prouves moi le contraire !

-Ça va…je vais la chercher ! Répondis je en me levant.

                                                                                             ¨¨¨°° (¨¨/¨¨)°°¨¨¨

                                                                                                    ¨¨°°   /°°¨¨

                                                                                                         ¨°°/°°¨

Mais quel con…mais quel con…mais quel con…qu est ce que j ai fait au bon D… pour qu il m oblige a rester avec un con pareille ?? Je ne comprend pas…j ai été une gentille fifille, j ai toujours aidé mes parents et mes amis…je n ai jamais fait de mauvais coups…bon peut être a l époque ou se pauvre con était encore là…mais il m avait enfermé dehors sous la pluie avec des oreilles d ânes… !!

Je ne retournerais plus jamais dans cet maison de fou….je me débrouillerais pour habiter avec Remus ou Sirius…ou même Peter (aaaaaaaaaaaargh mais elle est folle cet fille !!).

Bon comme tout jeune fille sensible et sensée… je vais analyser la situation.

Je me réveille non sans un mal de tête affreux comme si on m avait drogué, bien évidemment ma chemise est ouverte et déchirée (bah oui c est tout a fait logique) et au niveau du bras, j ai une énorme tache de sang sans aucune blessure apparente…Je n ai plus aucun souvenir de ce qui c est passé, ma mémoire ne me permet pas d aller plus loin qu au moment ou James me faisait une morale mémorable et dont je m en foutait royalement.

Puis ….je ne me souviens de rien, absolument rien comme si quelqu'un avait coupé la pellicule du film (une expression a ne pas utiliser en présence de sorcier).

J ai plusieurs théories mais chacune peut s avérer aussi invraisemblable l une que l autre.

1 James me drogue lorsqu il me fait la morale …je m évanouis…il profite de mon absence de connaissance pour faire de moi ce qu il Désire, puis par un moyen quelconque il se coupe et se met a me saigner dessus avant de quitter ma chambre mine de rien!

2 James me donne un coup sur la tête, je m évanouis, il me porte a mon lit, m arrache la chemise mais avant même de commencer quoi que se soit, je fais un mouvement brusque et comme j ai les ongles longs, je le blesse et il se met a saigner abondamment sur moi, il prend peur d autant de sang et part comme si de rien n était !

3  Durant la morale palpitante dont j ai le droit, je m évanouis suite a un malaise…il m apporte jusqu a ma chambre, mais alors qu il observe goulûment mon corps inerte… Un hippogriffe entre par la fenêtre, le blesse et me protége jusqu a qu il s avouer vaincu…malheureusement l hippogriffe n est pas soigneux avec mes vêtements et lors d un mouvement brusque il m arrache ma chemise !

Evidement dans les trois théories, James joues toujours le rôle du gros pervers car je ne le vois pas jouer un autre personnage. Quant a la dernière solution….c est une théories très probable….mphphphphp….aucune de ses solutions ne sont probables. James n oserait jamais poser un doigt sur moi sans mon accord surtout que Remus n apprécierait pas trop ça….je commence a le connaître, malgré ses air de je-vais-bien-tous-va-bien il n ai pas aussi sûr qu il en l air.

Et puis je n ai pas l impression d avoir perdu ma virginit !!

…Alors pourquoi est ce que je l ai giflé…et pourquoi est ce que suis je descendu comme une furie en hurlant ??

Il faut dire que, lors de mon réveille, la seul solution qui ma parut plausible était bien celle de s être faite abusé. C était sous le choque….qu aurais je bien pu faire d autre….j était totalement paniqué avec tous ce sang….d ou venait il ? Pourquoi me suis je évanouis ?

Bon ! Peut être que la gifle était bien mérité…Sous la tension ce qu il m a dit ma vraiment énervé, je ne m étais jamais encore mis en colère comme ici !

Je me suis aussi fait mal à la main, il a la joue drôlement dure !!

J espère qu il la bien sentit parce que c était mon cadeau d adieux….je ne compte sûrement pas retourner dans son manoir…même si on me propose des millions de gallions.

Un truc m intrigue…c est quoi cet histoire de verre qui sort du bras… de qui parlait il ? Il me prend vraiment pour une taré, alors que c est lui mon problème c est lui qui me rend folle…

C est a cause de lui que je me retrouve assis dans un jardin d enfant a me balancer sur une balançoire en bois…

Je ne peux pas m empêcher de penser qu il est beau comme un dieux lorsqu il s énerve….et qu il est craquant lorsqu il se prend une gifle (génial je lui en donnerais une tous les jours il sera encore plus craquant !!) !

C est peut être une idée un peu maso…mais un beau brun qui a l habitude de vous regarder avec effronterie et sarcasme, qui soudainement prend l air choqué et totalement abusé, ne peux pas me laisser insensible, bien que se soit la personne que je déteste le plus au monde.

Je préfère encore être son ennemie que sa petite amie….je n ai encore jamais essayé de l analyser sous cette angle… arriverais je seulement un jour a l apprécier…mais qu est ce qu il y a d autre a estimer en lui a part son corps sculpter et son visage de petit diable ?

Y a t il seulement un semblant de gentillesse, de calme, de patience, de tendresse et d amour. Est ce qu un homme comme lui peut aimer ?

Est ce que le baisé de cet matinée était encore du théâtre ou était ce la pure vérit ? Il avait un visage si pur a ce moment la….on aurait dit que nos âmes avaient été crée pour s unire ! Moi qui suis habituellement si responsable, si prévenante…comment ce fait il que mes lèvres réclamaient encore de ses baisés ?

Putain mais c est quoi ça, je commence a devenir sentimental et c est quoi toutes ces questions débiles que je me pose….on se croirait dans un bouquin a l eau de rose hurk (ne vous en faite pas je n ai rien contre ses bouquin lol)

Je baissa la tête vers le sol et la balança un peu de droite a gauche comme si elle était devenu trop lourde pour moi.

Je me balançais légèrement sur la balançoire, mes pieds traînants sur l herbe a moitié arrachée…mais yeux se perdirent dans le ciel bleu du mois d Août.

Qu allais je devenir ??

Je m  étais construit jusqu a maintenant un avenir parfait…un avenir ordonné. Mes études, ma famille, un époux digne, je peux continuer encore très loin ainsi…mais tout a été brouill ! Pourrais, ou plutôt aurais je le courage de commencer mes études d enchanteresse dans cet nouvelle université….ou seulement arriverais je a survivre a ces vacances….je ne cesse de me répéter que tout est de ma faute, si je n étais pas rester avec eux, rien ne serait arrivé….j aurais pu les défendre, j aurais même pu donner ma vie !! Mais rien ne ce passe comme on le veut.

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur mes lèvres sans que je n en prenne vraiment conscience.

Alors que je vaquais a des souvenirs dramatiques et particulièrement douloureux…une petite pression me tira de ma transe.

Je baissa la yeux, et regarda la petite tête brune qui s acharnait a tiré sur mon chandaille (bah oui….elle ne va pas se promener avec une chemise déchirée).

La petite devait avoir au moins dans les 6 ans.

Elle leva sa tête et je découvris de magnifiques yeux verts….beaucoup plus clair que les miens…son sourire me rappela vaguement quelqu'un.

-Tu es triste ? Me demanda l enfant d une petite voix aiguë.

-Un petit peu…

-Pourquoi tu es triste madame ?? Il ne faut pas être triste…

Je la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui caressa doucement ses longs cheveux bouclés.

-Regarde…moi je souris…toi aussi souris ! Me dit elle en plaçant ses petits doigts potelés sur les coins de mes lèvres.

J éclata de rire devant le joli visage de l enfant qui insistait pour me voir sourire.

-Tu vois…maintenant tu souris !me dit elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

Je m accroupis a sa hauteur, pour mieux observer se visage angélique que j avais déjà vu.

-Comment tu t appel, petite ange ?demandais je d'une voix douce.

-Demy…

-Oooh c est un jolie nom ça…et ça vient d'ou ?

-En fait…mon papa ne m appel jamais par ce nom…il m appel Démonika ! Me répondit elle joyeusement en touchant mes cheveux qui me descendaient sur les épaules.

Je resta quelque peu choqué de voir qu il existait encore des parents pour donner des prénoms pareilles a leurs enfants

Je repris un air doux et attentif.

-Et ou est ce qu il est ton papa ma puce…

Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et continua de jouer avec mes cheveux en chantonnant.

-Et ta maman ?Tentais-je.

-Ma maman ?? Demanda t elle en fronçant ses petits sourcils bruns…Elle est triste et papa ne veut pas que je la fasse sourire….il ne veut pas que je la voix, il me dit que maman dort dans une grande tour comme celle des princesses !!

J eu du mal a m imaginer sa mère dans une grande tour attendant son prince charmant…

Demy me regarda droit dans les yeux et son visage repris de son éclat dés qu elle se remit a sourire, faisant plisser son petit nez piqueté de taches de rousseurs.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose…si ça se trouvait, cette enfant se faisait battre par son père….elle avait pourtant l air en très bonne état, aucun bleu, aucune plaie sur ses bras nus.

Elle me regarda, balança sa tête de droite a gauche en chantonnant et me sauta au cou.

Je me rattrapa a la balançoire avant de tomber en arrière.

-Tu ressembles a ma maman ! Me dit elle doucement a l oreille.

Puis elle se recula et sauta a cloche pied jusqu a la Marél qu il y avait au centre du bac a sable, faisant virevolter sa petite robe violette taché de fleurs roses.

Je resta accroupi, sans un mot, la bouche entrouverte. Cette enfant était étrange….pas extérieurement évidemment puisqu elle était vraiment une jolie petite fille, mais une sorte d aura s émaner d elle, une aura tellement puissante, que la regarder dans les yeux me fit des frissons dans le dos. Je l observa alors qu elle s amusait a sauter d une case a l autre a cloche pied.

Dans tous les cas….elle m avait fait reprendre le sourire.

Je relevai brusquement la tête lorsque les rires de la petite fille disparurent. 

A mon grand soulagement, elle était toujours là, mais regardait un point fixe vers l ombre d un peuplier. Elle s imobilisa, et son visage s éclaircit d un sourire ancore plus grand que celui qu elle m avait adressé au départ.

-Père !cria t elle en courant vers l ombre qui se faisait plus visible.

Un homme vêtu entièrement de noir se tenait non loin d elle. Demy couru vers lui les bras grands ouverts. Arrivée a sa hauteur, elle le serra comme un gros nounours. Mais l Homme qui d après son cri était son père, ne fit même pas un petit signe de tendresse envers son enfant, a part peut être une petite tape amicale, comme celle qu on donne a un chiot excité.

Puis l Homme s approcha de moi accompagné de sa fille. Je me redressai et épousta la terre qu il y avait sur mon jeans.

Plus il avançait, plus son visage se faisait clair. C était un homme qui venait a peu prés d entrer dans la trentaine, mais laissant quand même une touche de jeune homme. Il était grand et sa carrure était imposante sous sa grande cape noire.

Son visage était pâle et long. Il avait les cheveux aussi noir que sa fille et ses yeux….ses yeux étaient exceptionnels…j avait l impression qu il changeaient constamment de couleur. Mais la couleur principal était d un noir métallique.

Jamais encore je n avait vu de personne comme cette homme, j avait là aussi l impression de le connaître, et rien que le frisson qui passa le long de mon dos me le confirma.

Il était vraiment séduisant, mais était loin d avoir l air sage. Rien qu a l apparence je pouvais définir le diable en personne…et il se trouvait face a moi.

-Bonjour Lily !me dit il d une voix traînante.

-Bon….Bonjour… vous connaissez mon nom ?demandais je intriguées.

-Je sais plus que toi-même n en connais…

Je me reculai de plus en plus inquiète. D ou cet homme connaissait mon nom ?

-On se connaît ?

-Oh oui mademoiselle Evans….nous nous connaissons tellement bien que tu désires me tuer depuis la mort de tes parents!!

-Quoi…mais que…

L homme éclata d un grand rire qui vira dans les aiguë.

Mon coeur s accéléra soudainement lorsqu il finit sa phrase…mais qu est ce que c est encore que ça…

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire….lui dis je froidement….je ne veux tuer personne!!Criais je inquiète.

-En es tu sûr ???Chuchota t il d une voie grave.

Mon visage s éclaira….évidemment que je désirais tuer quelqu un ….l homme qui a gâché ma vie...Voldemort.

Il fit un grand sourire mauvais comme s il avait lu dans mes pensés et s approcha un peu plus de moi alors qu il était déjà assez prés.

Il se baissa à ma hauteur et glissa sa bouche prés de mon oreille. Je le sentis effleurer ma peau et repousser une petite mèche de cheveux qui était devant mon oreille.

-Et bien…vas y….tues moi !

Sa dernière phrase me refroidit et m étourdi tellement que je chancela de la balançoire ou, en s approchant de moi, il m avait obligé a m y rassoire. Mais l Homme m attrapa le poignée avant que je ne tombe en arrière. Une douleur insupportable me transperça le bras….une douleur tel que je n en avais jamais ressenti. Je fis une grimace et poussa un petit grognement plaintif.

Il éclata cet fois ci d un grand rire aigue.

Un sourire mauvais était tracé sur ses fines lèvres, et ses yeux commençaient à avoir une légère teinte rouge.

Des scènes que j essayais d oublier flashèrent sous mes yeux….

Du sang….encore du sang….

Les images défilèrent de plus en plus vite en même temps que la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus aiguë. Il n y avait pas que les images de l assassina de mes parents mes des scènes aussi que je n avais jamais vécu…des scènes épouvantable tout aussi ensanglantées que les précédentes.

Je fis tout mon possible pour lutter et avec une force dont je ne me croyais pas capable je retirai le bras de son étreinte. Le son revint subitement et je pu entendre son rire affreusement aiguë.

Il se recula et cessa peut être de rire mais son visage était menaçant. Et regagna son calme d un façon effrayante, il se recula et fit un sourire simple mais qui cachait de nombreuse chose.

-Démonika viens ici !cria t il a l adresse de la petite fille qui jouait dans le bac a sable avec enthousiasme. Que je suis grossier….j ai oublié de faire les présentation !continua t il en souriant.

La petite se trémoussa jusqu a son père et chantonnant.

-Démonika ma fille je te présente Lily Evans…..Lily Evans je te présente Démonika ta fille !!

J étais encore beaucoup trop dans les vapes pour me rendre compte de ce qu il venait de dire….mais une fois l information ayant fait le tour de mon cerveau je fus tellement abasourdi que je resta immobile les yeux grands ouvert , ma bouche s ouvrant et se fermant comme un poisson hors de l eau.

-Quoi ???Demandais je en clignant a plusieurs reprise des yeux.

Voldemort fit un sourire carnassier et baissa la tête vers l enfant.

-Tu as très bien comprit Lily…c est notre enfant !

Je tourna les yeux vers la petite fille et remarqua enfin vraiment la flagrante ressemblance que nous avions….les yeux tout aussi vert que les miens, la forme du visage et le sourire….cela ne pouvait être que ma fille….mais qu elle est encore ce cauchemar, comment pourrait elle être ma fille si j ai encore ma virginité….je n ai aucun souvenir même d avoir déjà vu Voldemort.

-Cela ne peut pas être possible….ce n est pas mon enfant….je ne peut pas avoir d enfant avec vous….c est impossible…

-Cela se pourra si tu accepte de t allier avec moi !!

-Quoi ??

-Comme tu as pu le remarquer…il n y avait pas que tes souvenirs dans ce que je t ai montré….il y avait aussi ton futur, ton futur avec moi.

Voldemort souriait comme si la victoire était déjà a lui, comme si sa demande allait obligatoirement être acceptée, mais rien de cela ne le sera.

-Si tu t allies a moi, le monde t appartiendra et ta récompense sera de redonner la vie ! Dit il en posant une main fine sur la tête de l enfant qui était prés de lui.

Il y eu un grand silence avant que je n éclate de rire, bien que tous cela n avait rien d hilarant.

-Pourquoi ries tu ! demanda t il sèchement.

-Vous me demandez de m allier a vous, alors que vous êtes celui qui a gâché toute mon existence….alors que vous êtes celui qui a tuer mes parent et que je désire tuer a mon tour !!

-Bien sûr, mais de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix, c était juste une manière de te prévenir que tu m appartiendra que tu le veuille ou non….tu seras mienne et ta vie sera un véritable cauchemar si tu y résistes…je tuerais et torturerais encore ceux qui te reste et que tu aimes…

-Comme si vous ne l aviez pas déjà si je ne vivais pas déjà dans un cauchemar !

-Tu ne connais pas la véritable définition de ce mot. Tu ne connais rien de la véritable douleur c est pour cela que je suis ici…c est pour te prévenir que dés que je t aurais trouvé, tu m appartiendra Corps et Ames.

Juste le fait de penser passer le reste de ma vie enfermer je suppose dans une grande tour comme la… la mère de cette enfant m étreignait le cœur avec force.

-Pourquoi ?demandais je alors qu une larme coulait le long de ma joue et que j essayais de retenir depuis l horrible douleur du bras. Que vous ai-je fais bon sang…Pourquoi moi ?

L homme éclata encore de son rire aiguë et insupportable.

-Alors ils ne t ont rien dit…espérons qu ils fassent vite avant que les quatre ne te détruisent…j ai besoin de toi…je t aurais et cet fois ci, tu ne m échapperas pas Chuchota t il en se rapprochant de moi la baguette levée.

J étais encore assise a terre et poussa avec mes pieds pour me reculer de lui et pour faire en sorte que le peu d espace qu il y avait entre nous ne se rétrécisse pas.

Mais le tronc d un arbre me coupa dans mon élan et me paralysa totalement. L Homme continua d avancer et s accroupit juste en face de moi la baguette a présent de coté. Il me fit un sourire mauvais, attrapa mon menton avec force et m obligea a le regarder.

Ses yeux avait vraiment changé de couleur, mais je fis en sorte de rester concentrer sur un geste qui serait sûrement dangereux pour moi et peut être stupide face a l énorme pouvoir de cet homme. J essaya de glisser doucement ma main dans la poche de mon Jean pour attraper ma baguette, mais Il m arrêta la main et me la tint fermement.

-Comment oses tu seulement penser a te battre contre moi !chuchota t il en haussant un sourcil.

Puis m obligea une seconde fois a tourner les yeux vers lui, ce que je fis innocemment.

Je sentis comme un frisson chaud traverser entièrement mon corps, rien de désagréable mais très étrange, puis Il me lâcha le menton et le bras et je me rendis compte quelques secondes plus tard que j étais incapable de faire un seul mouvement.

Une panique incontrôlable m emporta….en un regard seulement il m avait immobilisé….il m était impossible de faire un seul geste.

Voldemort lâcha un petit rire lorsqu il me vit me débattre en vain.

Il s approcha de moi en posant une de ses mains contre le tronc pour ne pas perdre équilibre et laissa doucement l autre s égarer sur mon épaules dénudée par la chute. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me susurra quelques mots qui firent monter d autant plus mon angoisse.

-Tu as beau être une sang de Bourbe quand je te retrouverais…tu seras a moi !

A peine eu t il finit sa phrase que la douleur qui martyrisait mon bras revint au grand galop sans aucune retenu…

Jamais de ma vie je n avais ressentit une douleur si grande, une impression si désagréable que j avais l impression d être mutilé vivante.

Puis une sombre voile cacha mes yeux et le visage sombre de l homme s effaça au fur et a mesure, une fois de plus je me retrouva , seule, dans l obscurité absolue et dans la crainte de le rester toute ma vie.


	5. L amour rend fouuuuuuu

**Quand l amour rend fouuuuu !**

****

****

J ouvris un œil….puis l autre….J avais étrangement bien dormis.

Mais yeux firent le tour de leurs orbites sans pour autant bouger la tête.

Je ne voulais pas penser a ce qui c était passé lors de ma fuite….je ne voulais pas me poser de question a ce sujet…je voulais juste dormir encore et toujours afin de noyer ma curiosité.

Il faisait bon…je ne savais toujours pas ou j étais mais je m en foutait royalement…je désirais rester dans cette sorte de petit cocon….dans cette chaleur parfaite qui caressait doucement ma peau.

Je gardais la position du fœtus et essaya de ne pas penser a autre chose qu au sommeil et qu a ses biens faits.

-Mfmchcfhchcmmmmh !

_Comment ça « Mfmchcfhchcmmmmh ! » ??_

Je releva doucement la tête et sentis un souffle chaud contre mon visage. Mes yeux s agrandir de stupeur lorsque je me rendis compte de qui il s agissait.

James avait la tête posée sur l accoudoir du canapé ou j étais allongée avec lui. Une couverture nous recouvrait cachant ainsi le reste de nos corps. Avec des gestes lents et un cœur battant à 100 à l heure je souleva doucement la couverture avec la crainte de ce qui pouvait bien s y cacher. A mon grand soulagement j étais belle et bien habillée et lui aussi. Blottie contre lui, mes mains serrée les pans de son Sweat.

Je n allais pas lui hurler dessus et partir en courant comme a mon habitude. Du moins je ne pouvais pas le faire….il avait l air si innocent, si calme et ses yeux ne cachaient pas une douleur enfouis ou un secret fatal. De petites mèches brunes lui retombées sur le visage, lui donnant l air d un véritable ange brun.

Il était serein….c est exactement ce qui convient a l expression de son visage…Serein !

Comme a chaque fois je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ainsi recroquevillée contre lui alors qu il avait une de ses main posé sur ma hanche. Je ne grimaça pas, ou ne râla pas. Car je n avais aucune raison de le faire.

Il fallait se rendre a l évidence…James était beau comme un diable….et je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

J huma sans retenu son odeur et m en délecta en silence.

Je frissonna lorsqu il glissa son autre main sur mon autre hanche (et ben vi…j en est deux ) et me serra contre lui.

Un sourire se marqua sur mes lèvres sans que je ne sache pourquoi (en fait si je sais mais je ne vous le dirais pas euuuuu)

Est ce que je le réveille ou pas ? Si je le réveille il va encore jouer son gros pervers…ou encore m engueuler…ou peut être qu il va m embrasser ??? 

_Tu rêves ma fille…qu est ce que tu en a à foutre de toute façon, tu craques pas pour lui ? et lui non plus…donc l affaire est close._

_Mais alors pourquoi est ce qu il m aurait embrass ???_

_Te pose pas de question c est un mec…_

_Mais...mais...mais..._

_Y a pas de mais !_

Je bouda intérieurement et me délivra de son tendre étreinte, en restant tout de même un maximum discrète pour na pas réveiller la belle au bois dormant. Je ne fis pas trente mille tour autour du salon d une façon ennuyé, je me dirigea directement vers la cuisine et fit du café et des crêpes.

Alors que l eau bouillait je pensais intensément a ce qui m était arrivé la veille….Si je faisait un bilan comme la dernière fois ???En espérant qu il ne soit pas aussi déjanté.

Alors, je fugue, je me casse dans un coin tranquille puis il y a eu ….la petite fille au yeux vert…

Mon cerveau commençait sérieusement a brouiller…les souvenirs devenait de moins en moins clair. Je lâchai la poignée de la poêle et m assit sur le rebord de la petite table pour mieux me concentrer…

…la petite fille au yeux vert et….et…son père ! Oui mais qu est ce qu il avait de spécial son père ?

Je sais qu il avait quelque chose de spécial mais je ne sais pas quoi….

Je me mis à claquer des doigts et a faire la grimace comme pour motiver ma mémoire.

Il avait quoi merde….une cicatrice ?…Des yeux de fou ?….Oui des yeux…ces yeux noirs….des yeux plein de haine de mal et de…de sang !

C était…c était…c était lui…j avais encore une fois rêvé de lui, mais cela avait l air si réel. Et puis il y avait se charabia incompréhensible, quelque chose avec 4 ou je ne sais quoi…

-Putain de mémoire ! Grognais je en tapant du poing sur la table.

Laisse tombée, je ne trouve pas non plus. Ca doit sûrement être le fait que tu viens de te lever, laisse ça a plus tard, je pense que la belle au bois dormant c est réveillé et que tes crêpes brûlent ! 

-Ouaih ouaih….Quoi ??

-Merde les crêpes !!!Criais je en retirant brusquement la poêle du feu qui commençait sérieusement a s échauffer.

Après avoir sauver la moitié de la poêle je regardai en direction de l entrer de la cuisine pour me certifier que ma conscience ne m avait pas jouer un autre tour

Il n y avait personne. Alors que je m insultais intérieurement de ma niaiserie, un bruit sourd me fit sursauter.

James venait de s écraser le nez contre la porte. En le regardant bien je me rendis compte qu il se guidait plus par l odeur du café que par autre chose, d ou la banane.

Apparemment le coup de la porte le réveilla puisqu il ouvrit les yeux encore malgré cela a moitié fermés.

Je devais avouer qu il était assez drôle de le voir ainsi, au réveille. On aurait dit qu il c était shooter a la cocaïne et qu on lui avait donné des gifles vu les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Il leva sa tête pour économiser a ses yeux de s ouvrirent entièrement et observa correctement les environs (ou plutôt s il n y avait pas une autre porte en vue).

Je pense que se fut à la vue des crêpes qu il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-Bonjour !chantonnais je d excellente humeur. Il fallait dire qu avec tous ce que j avais dormit depuis hier, je ne pouvais être qu en pleine forme et prête a toutes critiques venant de sa part.

-Bonjour ! Répondit il en fronçant les sourcils, soupçonneux.

Je lui fit un sourire rayonnant et posa avec plein d entrain une tasse de café fumante et une assiette de crêpes. Je remarqua du coin de l œil James qui observait mes gestes (surtout celui ou je pose le café non loin de lui) avec beaucoup d intérêt.

-Assis toi !dis je avec évidence.

-Hein ??

-Bah oui, je bois pas de café et je pense que Sirius n est pas encore là….donc il n y a que nous deux…le seul qui bois ici du café c est bien toi !

Il fronça, cette fois ci, vraiment les sourcils.

-C est quoi cette élan de générosit ?

-bah….rien…C est juste pour être un peu aimable !

-Aimable ???AI-MA-BLE ?? Cria t il les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

-Vi !répondis je timidement.

-Attend tu te fous de moi là….primo je ne sais pas si tu connais la véritable définition d'aimable et deusio….tu veux être aimable avec moi, alors qu'hier tu m as foutu une gifle –mon ego en a prit un coup d ailleurs- publiquement ???Ensuite tu as filé comme une voleuse puis je te retrouve endormie, adosser a un arbre a des kilomètres de chez moi que j ai d ailleurs du parcourir a pieds a ta recherche…et….et tu veux être aimable avec moi ??

-…vi

-Fallait t y prendre avant !

-Bon et bien tant pis, ce pauvre café n aura eu aucun mérite a être fait ! Grognais je en reprenant la tasse de café qui dégagé un doux arôme. Du coin de l œil je le vies s agiter.

-Euh…Euhg….attend pour la café on peut trouver un arrangement !!Ce rattrapa t il en observant goulûment la tasse.

-S il te plaie ???

-…

-S'iiiiiil te plaiiiiiiie !articulais je lentement.

-chieplaie !

Je fis un sourire carnassier et vainqueur et reposa la tasse toute fière.

Je m assit en face de lui et pris bien soin d observer ses moindres fais et gestes.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ???Tu en voulais ? demanda t il après avoir bu une gorgé de café.

-Nan….mais au moins maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait d être constamment observ !

Sans raison vraiment apparente il recracha brusquement le liquide noir qu il venait de mettre en bouche, sur la table.

-Pa…Pa…Pardon ??

-Aaaargh mais t'es crade je venais de nettoyer la table !

-Qu est ce que tu viens de dire ? Continua t il sans prendre compte de ma remarque.

-J'ai dit que je venais de nettoyer la ta…

-Nan avant !coupa t il.

-Bah….tu vois a présent ce que ça fait de se faire constamment observer !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsque j eu finis ma phrase et baissa aussi sec la tête comme si soudainement ce qui se trouvait au fond de la tasse était beaucoup plus important qu autre chose.

-Tu….Tu penses que tu es observée ??Demanda t il d une petite voix incertaine.

-J en suis sur….Peut importe quand…dans ma douche, dans mon lit, même quand je suis avec Remus, Sirius ou même avec toi…

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se cala un peu mieux sur sa chaise.

-Donc tu te sens observée ! Recommença t il sur un ton beaucoup plus dégagé en me regardant essuyer pour la seconde fois la table.

-Oui….C est une autre impression…

-Ca veut dire quoi ça….une autre impression ?

-Ca veux dire que je sais que se n est pas toi…

-…

-'Taaaaaaaiiiiin, je viens de tous nettoyer…fait attention ! Criais je après qu il est recraché pour la seconde fois son café.

-Qu est ce que tu as dit ?

-Ca va ne fais pas l innocent, je sais très bien que tu m espionnes.

-Quoi, mais ça va pas la tête comment est ce que je pourrais t espionner ! Déclara il en essayant d adopter un air cool et détendu en jouant a balancer sa tasse d un bout a l autre de la table.

-Ne t en fais pas, même si je ne te vois pas….je sais que tu es l !

-Kof Kof Kof ! QU-O-I ??

-Je sais que tu as un moyen de m espionner sans que je ne puisse te voir…donc la discussion et close et a l avenir j aimerais que tu arrêtes ! Grognais je finalement en essuyant une fois de plus la table, d un air lassé.

James c était soudainement calmé et avait repris son air sûr de lui.

-Ecoute gamine….chuis pas un pédophile MÔA…et puis j ai pas que ça a faire de mater ton cul, vu que j en est des biens plus intéressants a ma disposition !

Je lui fis un grand sourire. Ne dit on pas qu il faut se méfier de l eau qui dort ?? C est ce qu aurait du prévoir James…avant que je ne lui donne une gifle encore plus magistrale que la veille. Il me regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, une main se tenant sa joue devenue écarlate.

Si la haine que je ressentais pouvait faire mal….il serait mort.

Comment peut on seulement parler ainsi à une fille. Ce type n avait décidément aucun tact…l image que je me faisais de lui encore ce matin, c était totalement dilapidé sans aucun souvenirs apparent. La haine, la colère, le dégoût et tout ces sentiments environnant étaient revenus a la charge en puissance 100, après ce qu il m avait dit.

-Tu…tu m as frapp !

Je lui jeta un regard assassin avant de sortir en trombe et en claquant la porte.

La moindre ombre de gentillesse ou de reconnaissance que j avais eu a son égard avaient belle et bien disparu. Nous étions revenu au point de départ.

Peut importe le fait qu il m est ramené sur son dos ou protégé de la pluie. Les regrets que j avais eu a lui donner sa première gifle c étaient dissipés sans une trace de remords.

Et nous revoilà au point de départ !

?§--- L…O…V…E ---§?

Concentration inteeeeeeeennnnnse….ce n est qu un simple vase….je peux réussir….il est léger comme une plume…rien ne m empêche de le soulever. Mon esprit se libère….

Assis en tailleur sur un des canapé du salon, face a une table a un pied ou était posé un simple vase au décorations japonaises, je me concentrais sur l objet afin de le soulever dans les airs sans l aide de ma baguette. Bien que je sois en mission spécial pour le ministère…j avais quand même besoin d un peu d entraînement pour, non seulement ne pas me rouiller, mais aussi pour tester de nouvelles tactiques de magies spécifiquement difficiles.

La semaine que j avais passée après la seconde gifle de ma « charmante » locataire avait été terrible.

Et à vrai dire nous nous disputions de plus en plus fréquemment et de plus en plus violemment sauf ; que j avais pris l habitude d éviter les gifles.

Je dirais même, la plus horrible des semaines. Et spécialement un jour !

FLASH BACK.

-Non !

-Alleeeeeeeeeeeez

-NON

-Mais Pourquoi….de toute façon tu es oblig

-Putain ! Tu vas pas m obliger de sortir avec cette pimbêche et son mec en prime.

-Rôôôôôôôôôh Jamesiiiiie est jalouuuuuuuux !

-Ta gueule Sirius !

-Alors pourquoi n accepterais tu pas ??

-Ecoute Lunard….j ai déjà assez de mal a la supporter elle toute seule…alors imagine un peu. On me demande de 1) Sortir avec elle toute la journée de 2) l emmener faire du shopping de 3) La surveiller alors qu elle est avec son mec…Il est pas assez grand pour la protéger ?????

-Mais c est toi qui es chargé de la protéger !

-M en fou !!!Je supporte déjà pas d emmener ma cousine faire les magasins alors cette chieuse…

-Dans tous les cas tu n as pas le choix….dit toi que se sera une sortit très enrichissante, et puis tu pourras très bien attendre en dehors du magasin et te trouver de belles nanas, je sais pas moi, tu es toujours doué pour te trouver une bonne raison quand sa t arrange !!

-Oui mais là, ça ne m arrange PAS !

-Taaaaaadatalaaaaaaaaaaame (Pompe funèbre)….A notre cher frère James Michael Potter qui est mort le….

-Sirius !

-Pardon Mumus c est juste que ça me fait rire….chouffe (sa veux dire : « regarde ») la tronche qu il se tape, on dirait qu il va mourir !

-James…Pose ça…James pose cette batte…

La journée ne passa pas aussi vite que Remus me l avait prédit….elle passa même a une lenteur incroyable. Partagé entre les moments ou elle regardait sa montre avec un enthousiasme qui rendrait la vu a un aveugle et les moments ou je regardais la mienne en espérant rentrer dans mon chez moi. Il y eu par contre, comme me l avais fait remarqué Remus, des moments….euuuuh….disons…instructifs.

Se fut surtout lorsqu elle entra dans une boutique de lingerie. Il y avait une par de moi, très intéressée par ce qu elle choisissait (car je réussissais par je ne sais qu elle moyen de l imaginer avec) et une autre, partie m alertant, que pour choisir de telle sous-vêtements il en fallait une bonnes raisons…peut être que la bonne raison n allait pas tarder a arriver…C est ce qui me rendait particulièrement mal a l aise. J étais loin d être jaloux…. Pourquoi le serais je d ailleurs ?? Elle fait ce qu elle veux avec son mec non ? Pas jaloux, pas jaloux….je peux avoir plus qu elle…pas jaloux….pourquoi je le serais….pas…pas…et merde…JALOUX. Sirius avait raison, je suis jaloux. Me dis je, presque en me cognant la tête contre le mur, en attendant Lily sortir des toilette d un restaurant moldus.

-C est bon ! Chantonna t elle en sortant du restaurant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je remarqua que depuis le début de la journée elle avait été d excellente humeur, malgré mais effort inutile a la charrier. Elle c était changée, et portait a présent une mini jupe beige et un T-shirt en col roulé, noir qui lui moulait et faisait ressortir ces formes. Ces cheveux d un roux éclatant étaient lâchés et elle c était un peu maquillée. Il n y avait pas trente six mille solution, Lily Evans, pour son âge était vachement bien roulée.

-C est l heure ! dit elle presque en criant de joie.

Je fis une grimace et marcha d un pas lent et nonchalant vers ce que j avais redouté toute la journée. Il faisait nuit et nous marchions vers un restaurant chic ou elle avait rendez vous.

-Tu es obligé de rester avec moi ? Tenta t elle pour la 16em fois exactement aujourd'hui.

-Oui !et je n en suis pas plus réjouis que toi ! Répondis je sèchement.

Elle ne prit pas compte de ma remarque et continua de sourire bêtement en avançant de plus en plus rapidement vers la vitrine éclairée du restaurant. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler son mec ?? Petit ? Grand ? Barraqu ? Maigrichon ? Gros ? Blond ? Brun ? Roux ??? Mais on s en fou putaiiiiiiin. Pourquoi je me casse la tête a me demander comment est son mec, je suis pas gay que je sache ?

Lily passa devant moi la tête fièrement relever. Il n y avait rien a redire, elle, était belle et bien prête. Evidement il avait fallu qu elle mette cette jupe. Je n avais pas un meilleure vis-à-vis sur ses fesses, fesses qui d ailleurs n étaient pas aussi mauvaises que je le pensais… Comment seraient elles si je….aaaaaaaargh non et voila que je recommence.

Donc, je reprend dans la plus grande concentration….nous entrâmes dans le restaurant. C était une grande salle ou une atmosphère particulière régnait, cela ressemblait étrangement a un restaurant Sorcier, mais n en était pas un. Il faisait sombre, mais cela ne m empêcha ni moi, ni Lily de le remarquer au fond de la salle.

Baaaaah il n est pas aussi exceptionnel qu elle me le racontait. Il est même moche !

Je resta un peu a part le temps qu elle lui parle de quelque chose, sûrement de ma présence.

Elle a vraiment des goûts de chiote.

J n'ai aucun complexe.

Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, je me sentis mal lorsqu ils s embrassèrent. Il laissa sa main se balader sur ses fesses, mais elle la repoussa en un mouvement de hanche. Allez savoir pourquoi une haine de plus en plus grande se soulevait en moi. Je ne pouvais pas être jaloux…car dans ce cas la il aurait fallu que je sois possessif envers cette gamine. Mais je ne le suis pas ! Je n ai aucun lien ou même sentiment envers elle, se n est qu un objet qui me permettra par la suite d aller au Bahamas ou a Tahiti. OUI, c est ça, se concentrer sur les vacances !!

Je m assis un peu plus loin de leur table, tout en les ayant bien en vue après avoir fait un brève signe de salutation au type (il faut rester un gentleman quand même).

Mon seul problème fut que j avais une vu trop détailler pour voir ce qu ils faisaient.

Ils discutèrent longtemps de je ne sais quoi, ce n est du moins pas ce qui attirait mon attention car Lily parlait avec un calme surprenant et un charme incroyable, j avais surtout du mal a contenir ma main d aller toucher sa peau crémeuse qu _IL_ ne cessait de caresser.

Ils jouaient du pied et se faisaient les yeux doux.

Elle tournait de temps en temps les yeux vers moi comme pour me faire rager et avec un sourire charmeur passait sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Je me trémoussait de plus en plus sérieusement dans tous les sens….même un aveugle aurait pu voir les signe qu elle me faisait. La garce me mettait a l épreuve comme je lui avait fait toutes les dernières semaines. Elle se vengeait. Et qu elle vengeance. Il n existait pas plus douloureux.

Elle mettait en évidence ses jambes croisées en dehors des dessous de la table et dans ma direction.

J essaya a mon tour toute sorte de chose pour détourner mon attention d elle….les vacances….le boulot…..les filles en short avec de belles celles de Lily…et des lèvres pulpeuses et rose comme les siennes, des lèvres que je rêverais de goûter encore un fois tout en caressant sa peau et…Stooooooooooooooooooop ! La serveuse…vite il me faut la serveuse pensais je en me trémoussant dans tous les sens. Je me redressa, fit mon maximum pour paraître désintéressé et rajusta le col de ma chemise noir.

-Que puis je pour vous ! demanda la serveuse aux gros….a la poitrine évidente. Je lui fit un grand sourire charmeur qui ne la laissa visiblement pas insensible, elle rougit brutalement et me rendit mon sourire. J ai toujours eu le chic pour faire craquer les belles brunes dans son genre.

-Un café _s il vous plaie mademoiselle !_

Elle acquiesça et l inscrit sur son petit bloc note.

- Est ce tout ? demanda t elle poliment. __

Je fit un sourire malicieux et tâta mon menton.

-J ai le droit à ce que je veux ? Demandais je en un haussement de sourcil.

Elle parut choquée mais me sourit malgré cela, un peu gênée

-Euh…euh…Ou…Oui…

-Même vous dire que vous avez de magnifiques yeux ?? Murmurais je pour qu elle se force a se baisser vers moi.

Elle baissa la tête, rougissante et souriante.

-Me…Merci !

Je jetai un bref coup d œil du coté des deux tourtereaux pour voir si Lily m avait remarqué. Son regard n était pas fixé de mon coté, mais il avait dû l être quelques secondes avant, vu qu elle avait les joues rouges et l air particulièrement contrariée. Je fis un grand sourire vainqueur. Voila ce qui arrivait lorsqu on jouait avec moi.

-Je n accepte pas de remerciement d aussi jolie fille !

Elle n eu pas le temps de répondre que son patron l appela d une manière tout, sauf délicate. Elle s excusa et partit, les joues rouges. Et voila une nouvelle victime qui sera dans mon lit pas plus tard que cette nuit ! Je me la fais deux en un là.

Lily avait repris son air paisible et je pus remarquer qu une de ses jambes avait disparu sous la table en laissant sa chaussure prés de l autre pied toujours visible. Le jeune homme en face d elle ne tarda pas a réagir. Il sursauta légèrement et leva un regard intrigué a sa compagne.

Nan mais qu elle garce !

Il se mit à frissonner et à serrer ses couverts, gêné. Lily quant a elle lui faisait un sourire prédateur comme si elle prenait du plaisir à me faire souffrir. Qu elle disparaisse sous la table ou qu elle lui fasse un massage avec son pied revenait a peu prés au même pour moi. Ce fut lorsqu'il pencha sa tête en arrière, en signe d'entière soumission et de plaisir que je perdis contrôle de moi-même. Je me leva brusquement, ce qui la fit sourire, et marcha d un pas sec vers leur table.

-Ca suffit ! Criais je. On y va !

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu Evans !

-Bah casse toi….je suis pas ton chien je ne dois pas te suivre partout ou tu vas !

-J en est rien a foutre, tu es avec moi !tu rentres avec moi !

Elle me lança un regard noir et ne bougea pas d un seul millimètre.

-Et d abord pourquoi tu veux que je rentre ?? Remus t'as dit que j avais un rendez vous ! Tu n es pas mon père pour me donner des ordres.

-Ôôh non et heureusement d ailleurs, je sais pas comment il faisait !

-Mon père n était pas un con comme toi lui au moins, il me respectait !

Et merde, voilà le sujet de ses parents abordé. Il y a deux solution, ou elle, va partir dans une colère noire, ou elle va éclater en sanglot….je suis méchant de faire des coups bas comme ça…méchant méchant méchant.

-Lui au moins n était pas jaloux de mes petits amis !

AÏE, colère noire….ça fait mal en plus.

-Quoi ???Mais qu est ce que j en est à faire, moi de tes petits amis…. !Criais je en commençant légèrement a m échauffer.

-Tiens donc t en a pas l air….t es jaloux ou quoi ?

Je plaquai brutalement mes mains sur la table pour bien lui faire face sans même me soucier de la réaction de son mec.

-Tu sais quoi…je rentre, tu fais ce que tu veux….

J étais arrivé a un tel point d énervement que je me fichais des règles que l on m avait imposée. J attrapa rageusement ma veste que j avais retirée quelques temps avant.

-Juste un truc… !Dis je avant de m en aller. Ton mec … pense qu a baisé, dés qu il en aura l occasion, il te demandera pour la10em fois si tu es prête étant donné que tu ne lui as pas encore donné ton avis en temps que petite fille timide. Ensuite, avec ton accord il va t emmener en boite de nuit ou il t offrira sûrement un Alcool fort, de quoi te saouler un max et avoir une possession entière sur toi. Il t emmènera dans une chambre qu il a précieusement garder a cette occasion qu il attend depuis si longtemps….et là, il te fera ta fête même si tu a un refus de dernier instant !

J avais lâché ça comme une bombe….sans reprendre ma respiration. C était ma façon a moi de me défouler…. De lui dire ce que je pensais et surtout espérer qu elle change d avis, car je ne désirais pas que se soit son scénario… je ne désirais pas la voir avec quelqu'un d autre.

-Attend mais pour qui tu te prends toi ! Lâcha Dan (c est le nom de son mec) en se levant brusquement.

Je me redressa et me mis exactement a sa hauteur.

Merde il a la même taille que moi !

Je ne fus cependant pas le moins du monde effrayé.

-Ô merde je viens de faire échouer tes plans ! Feintais je en enfonçant mon doigt dans ma joue.

-Rien a voir ! Cria t il d un air menaçant. T'insultes pas ma copine comme ça !

Je le regarda d un air méprisant et d après les coups d oeils apeurés de Lily j abandonna la partie avant même qu elle ne commence. Je leva les mains comme pour me réclamer une paix intérieure et tourna les talons en direction de la sortit.

-C est quoi ce mec….il ne te maltraite pas au moins ??

-Nonon !répondit elle timidement.

-C est un sale con, pervers, tu parles qu il n est pas jaloux… les mecs comme ça ils ont eu des problèmes familiaux je te dis…il a dû se faire violer par son p…

SBAAAAM

-Enculé comment tu parles de moi !!Criais je en me jetant sur lui tout poings levés.

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

Je grimaça a ce souvenir….et fit une fois de plus tout mon possible pour rester concentrer. Le vase s éleva doucement dans les airs, comme s il était fragilement soutenu par un cheveu.

Il n y a pas un moment plus agréable qu une telle sérénité…..le calme absolu du matin….on se remet en question…on est absorbé par son propre esprit…et, on sent son corps émaner de force. Le vase se soulevait de plus en plus haut et avec de plus en plus de sûreté. C était un exercice très difficile, mais tellement agréable lorsqu on le réussissait. Je suis encore a un certain niveau des aurores, je ne suis pas encore a mon summum, mais je m y avance progressivement. Un silence incroyablement doux, pèse dans le salon.

**(OOO) WHAT YOU WANT!**

**(OOO)BABY GOT YOU!**

**(OOO)WHAT YOU NEED!**

Je sursauta brutalement et perdit le contrôle sur mon vase qui faillit s écraser a terre. Je le rattrapai de justesse et fit mon possible pour me concentrer sur le vas….seulement le vase. Qui était le débile qui avait pu mettre la musique a fond dans la cuisine ??? Si je l attrape je lui refais son portrait.

Alors que j avais reprit un quasi contrôle sur mon vase. Lily sortit en trombe de la cuisine.

Je pouvais encore ne pas la voir en ne prenant pas en compte sa présence. Mais comment est ce que mon attention ne peux pas être attiré, alors que Mâdemôiselle se promène en short.

**(OOO)DO YOU KNOW I GOT IT?**

**(OOO)ALL I'M ASKIN'**

**(OOO)IS FOR A LITTLE RESPECT WHEN YOU COME HOME (JUST A LITTLE BIT). **

Elle ne c était apparemment pas rendu compte de ma présence vu que j était assis dans un fauteuil du fond, dans la pénombre.

Elle se trémoussai au rythme du son de Aretha Frankline (eeeeet oui je connais quand même les classiques). Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un grossier chignons ou des mèches rousses s échappées. Elle portait un large T-shirt noir ou était inscrit en rouge « Fuck the world », très sympathique d ailleurs. Et un short extra court vert kaki qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses.

**HEY BABY (JUST A LITTLE BIT) WHEN TOU GET HOME**

**(JUST A LITTLE BIT) MISTER (JUST A LITTLE BIT)**

**I AIN'T GONNA DO YOU WRONG WHILE YOU'RE GONE**

Elle avançait dans la salle a manger en remuant des fesses et des hanches.

Tain elle ne peut pas aller faire ses conneries ailleurs ???Pourquoi toujours quand il ne faut pas ?

Mon vase avait perdu de l altitude. Je me dépêcha de le reprendre en main et donna mon ultime concentration….toute ma force y passait. Le vase….le vase….

Elle passa juste derrière le canapé qui était face a moi sans toujours me voir, en remuant de plus en plus….passant tous d'abords par la tête qui battait le rythme puis les épaules qui remuaient….le vase….le vase, pensais sain….penser sain…..ôôôôôôôh qu elle beau couché de soleil….penser sain, penser sain….le vase….le vase.

**AIN4T GONNA DO YOU WRONG (OOO) 'CAUSE I DONT WANNA (OOO)**

**ALL I'M ASKIN (OOO)**

**IS FOR A LTTLE RESPECT WHEN YOU COME HOME (JUST A LITTLE BIT)**

Mais yeux que je ramenais avec difficulté ne cessaient de se tourner vers elle, vers ses hanches, vers ses longues jambes blanches….vers son visage de poupée. Elle était tellement absorbée par la musique qu elle ne c était rendu compte de rien….le vase…le vase….

Je perdis totalement ma concentration lorsqu elle retira son short et le fit tourné autour de sa tête tout en remuant des fesses en petite culotte rose ou était étalé un drôle de personnage jaune accompagné d un « Bart Simpson ».

Merde le vase, pensais je juste avant qu il ne s écrase dans un bruit de verre cassé contre le marbre.

Lily tourna brusquement sa tête vers moi (ou plutôt vers l endroit ou mon pauvre vase du japon avait péri).

-DéGAGEDELASALEGOSSEPRETENTIEUSEPOURQUOITUFOUTOUJOURLAMERDEQUANJEFAIDEMONMIEUUUUUU !!! Hurlais je hors de moi. POURQUOITESTOUJOURLAKENYFAUTPAAAA… Elle fronça les sourcil, se boucha les oreilles et partie en courant s enfermer dans la cuisine.

Mais qu elle sale gosse…je rêve…j avais réussi en plus…j aurais pu tenir encore un peu si madame n avait pas fait un Streap-tease.

-ET BAISSE LE SOOOOOON ! Criais avec un force qui me sortait de je ne sais ou vu que j avais déjà la voix cassée.

Elle ne répondit rien et monta le son encore plus fort.

**Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit).**

**I'm about to give you all of my money  
And all I'm askin' in return, honey  
Is to give me my profits  
When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a)  
When you get home (just a little bit)  
Yeah (just a little bit)  
  
Ooo, your kisses (ooo)  
Sweeter than honey (ooo)  
And guess what? (ooo)  
So is my money (ooo)  
All I want you to do (ooo) for me  
Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re)  
Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re)  
Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit)  
When you get home, now (just a little bit)  
  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Find out what it means to me  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
Take care, TCB  
  
**

Je ne pouvais rien faire, c était clair….je répara a coup de baguette les morceau de porcelaine de mon vase et le reposa sur la petite table. Je m enfonça par la suite dans le fauteuil et me massa les tempes, comme pour regagner mon calme….mais la musique battait beaucoup trop fort pour que je ne puisse ma concentrer sur quoi que se soit. Mes yeux traversèrent la salle et s arrêtèrent sur un morceau de tissu vert kaki. Une lueur diabolique passa dans mon regard, je me leva et alla ramasser le short qu'elle avait lâché quelques minutes plus tôt. Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et l agita au dessus du tissu en murmurant une formule. Des lettres se formèrent dans l air, puis allèrent trouer le short….créant une phrase bien concrète qui allait la rendre folle de rage. « Tu porte encore des culottes comme ça a ton age ???Et c est qui d abord Bart Simpson ? » Hé hé, je suis trop sympa comme mec môi.

Je m approcha a pas de loup de la cuisine, ouvrit brusquement la porte le temps de lui jeter le short et de la refermer en un claquement sonore. Je ricana intérieurement et alla me cacher derrière une commode, attendant avec régale sa réaction.

Ma baguette était prête à être dégainé. Et je me tenait bien a l abri de tout attaque surprise. 5….4…..3….2……….1…..

-SALE PERVERS IMMATURE…..

Mmmmh je m aime….attention, attaque imminente, attaque imminente !

Mais contrairement à ce que j attendait, il ne se passa rien. Je me redressai pour observer avec curiosité la porte de la cuisine. Lily n avait toujours pas réagit…C est alors que la porte s ouvrit rapidement, un forme noir en sorti puis se referma en un claquement. Je laissa quelques secondes passer pour être sur que ce n était pas une ruse ou un truc dans le genre. Me précipita vers le tissu noir, roulé en boule, le ramassa et alla me cacher derrière un canapé, non loin de la porte de la cuisine.

Je le déplia rapidement et remarqua qu elle avait utilisé exactement le même sort de transperçage (je sais….je sais….ça ne se dit pas ), sauf qu elle avait cette fois ci répondu a mon attaque.

« Tu n es qu un sale pédophile, et ce Bart a plus de droit sur moi que toi-même n en a ! Matte ton cul au lieu de mater le mien »

Elle est charmante cette jeune fille !

Je la pensais plus intelligente que ça, il faut vraiment être débile pour trouer son propre T-shirt, en plus je le trouvait sympati…..HEY mais c est MON T-shirt ! La garce elle m a squatter mon propre T-shirt et en plus de cela elle fait des petits trou. Les larmes aux yeux, je serra contre mon cœur mon défunt T-shirt Paix a son âme…La rage me sortait par les trou de nez….alors cette sale gosse avait osé, me faire ça a moi, James Potter, 2em du nom ! Qu elle toupé. Mais elle aurait dû savoir qu un Potter ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pied, et qu elle allait en payer le prix fort. Mais….si son haut et dans mes mains….ça veux dire qu elle est a moitié nu dans la cuisine ?!

Je me précipitai bruyamment vers son territoire de guerre. Je ne me précipitait pas pour la voire les seins a l air….car j en avait vu plus qu il n en fallait depuis le début de ma vie, mais c était plus une façon de l humilier qu autre chose. J'ouvris brusquement la porte qui a mon grand étonnement n était pas verrouillée.

On se serrait cru dans un film de Western. Un silence complet régné, dans la cuisine. Personne n était en vue, une atmosphère lourde pesait. J était prêt a dégainer a tout instant. La cuisine était vaste et ses placards aussi. Elle avait donc calculer son coup et voulait a présent jouer a cache cache. Ce genre de réaction, je doit l avouer, est bien digne d un aurore….calculer la réaction de son adversaire, et penser comme lui….elle avait donc compris mon état d esprit. Le seul problème était qu elle ne désirait, d après ce que m avait raconté Remus pas se diriger dans une filière d aurore. Mais ce n était ce qu elle avait décidait de faire.

-Je te laisse une chance gamine….sois tu te montres, sois je te retrouve, je t attrape par la peau des fesses et je te fou dans l allée des embrumes telle que tu …

Je ne pu finir ma phrase, qu une main pleine de farine s écrasa contre mon visage me brouillant ainsi la vu. La poudre s infiltra dans mes narine et dans ma bouche ce qui me fit tousser et permis a Lily de se faufiler dans ce moment d inconscience.

-Sale gosse ! grognais je en finissant de m essuyer les yeux.

Elle c était enfuis mais je pu me lancer a sa recherche d après ses petits ricanements. Je me mis a lui courir après comme un fou furieux….ou plutôt comme une panthère après une gazelle, glissant a chaque virage. J accéléra entièrement la cadence lorsque j aperçu au coin d un couloir un morceau de jambes. Lily courait elle aussi a une vitesse assez épatante pour une fille, elle faisait de grandes enjambés ce qui rendait sa course plus légère et plus rapide. Je connaissait ma maison comme ma poche, elle avait très mal choisit de jouer au chat et a la souris chez moi….elle allait vite se faire prendre a son propre jeu.

Elle dévala par la suite les escaliers en faisant autant de bruit qu un troupeau d éléphant, tout en étant secouée d un fou rire.

Nous nous mîmes a tourner autour de la table de la salle a manger, c est a ce moment la que je pu la voir en entière. Ses cheveux roux volait derrière elle après avoir perdu leur élastique dans la course ce qui lui donnait l air d un ange. Elle se cachait la poitrine de ses deux bras, la laissant ainsi invisible.

-Tu m attrapera pas euuuu ! Ria t elle comme une gamine en se décidant enfin a partir vers la gauche.

Je me jeta a sa poursuite et sachant qu elle n avait pas d autre solution que de remonter les escaliers, je me posta au coin d un couloir et la guetta.

Elle passa devant moi a une allure folle, ce qui me laissa a peine le temps de me jeter sur elle, j attrapa de justesse sa cheville avant qu elle n est eu le temps de monter les escaliers. Elle perdit équilibre et tomba tête la première sur le tapis rouge des marches en marbres. Je la retourna, l obligeant ainsi a me regarder et lui étala la même poignée de farine auquel j avait eu le droit avant.

Je ne pu réprimer un sourire lorsque je la vis toute a fait morte de rire. C est a peine si elle pouvait s arrêter. Elle suffoquait a chaque bouffer d air et cela accentuait ainsi son fou rire. Le seul réflexe qu elle avait en ce moment, fut de serrer encore plus ses bras pour que rien ne soit visible.

-Regarde pas….Regarde pas ! Cria t elle en pliant les yeux.

-Je regarde pas…Riais je de bon cœur.

Elle lâcha alors un bras, rajustant l autre, m attrapa au col et me serra contre elle. Elle s essuya le visage avec mon haut noir, laissant de grosse tache blanche au passage. J essaya de me relever, mais elle referma ses jambes autour de mon bassin m obligeant ainsi a être presque entièrement collé a elle. Mon cœur manqua un battement, lorsque je sentis ses seins pointer contre mon torse. La chemise était très, mais alors très fine….j avais a vrai dire, même l impression que le bout de tissu qui séparé sa peau nu de la mienne était absent. Mes yeux croisèrent les siens un simple et cour instant…. qui malgré cela parut dura une éternité….un océan vert clair…une mer dans laquelle on ne peut que se noyer…je suis sa victime….un tel sourire ne devrais pas être permis….je compris alors ce qui m attirait chez elle…Elle était belle….parfaite…un rire tellement clair qu il vous donne envie de la faire rire tous le restant de votre vie.

-Regarde pas…continua t elle de pleurnicher.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je ne regarde pas !! Lui répétais je en essayant de fuir son piége visuel.

-A ouaiiiiiih… ?Et c est quoi **_ça_** alors ??

Mes yeux s ouvrirent brusquement de stupeur lorsque je compris de **_quoi_** elle voulait parler. Pour une fois, je n y étais pour rien. J essaya de me dégager une seconde fois pour calmer mes ardeurs, mais elle me fit perdre mon équilibre, et je tombai un peu plus sur elle.

Je croisa, une fois encore son regard et tous le reste devint superflue….c était une véritable ensorceleuse, je vis au fond de ses yeux, que ma gêne l amusait fortement.

-Qu est ce qu il y a ???Me demanda t elle en souriant.

-Tu devrais sourire plus souvent !murmurais je en caressant d un doigt sa joue.

Elle frissonna sous moi et je la sentis légèrement se tendre. Alors j avais donc un effet sur elle….je ne lui était pas insensible, parce qu elle ne l était pas non plus chez moi. Je fixa longuement ses lèvres qu elle mordillait nerveusement et il me passa a l idée de faire comme elle…je m'approcha doucement de son visage, en jouant avec une de ses mèches….juste un moment, un simple moment ou le ciel me laisserait le droit d effleurer cette déesse, juste un seul moment ou je pourrais caresser ses lèvres rose et tentatrice.

Mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, avec la douceur d'une pétale de rose….ne voulant pas la brusquer, je n approfondis rien…je resta, a caresser mes lèvres contre les siennes…elle serra sa main sur mon dos, m obligeant a avoir plus de poids sur elle. Je lui laissa exactement 30 secondes, puis se fut a elle de mener la danse, elle entrouvris ses lèvres, me laissant ainsi le droit d explorer sa bouche. C était comme si on m avait ouverte les portes du paradis….jamais encore je n avais ressentis autant de tendresse qu en ce moment. J aurais préféré me tuer plutôt que de rompre se baisé passionné. Elle poussa un profond soupir qui me fit sourire…je laissa ma main se perdre dans sa cascade rousse.

-Hum…hum….pourquoi faut il que je vous retrouve toujours dans des position compromettante ???

Patmol….pourquoi faut il que tu tombes toujours au mauvais moment ??Pensais je

Lily se mit brusquement a rougir et serra mon T-shirt contre elle pour que rien de sa poitrine ne soit visible. J essaya de me relever, mais elle me retenait encore entre ses jambes.

-A votre place je ne ferais pas ça sur les escaliers, surtout que Remus ne va pas tarder a arriver et…

-Hello….y a quelqu'un ???

-Trop tard…

Review review….merci bocou bocou pour vos review….vous avez de la chance que j ai réussit a écrire, avec tou le boulo que jai a faire

****

**  
  
**


	6. ce soir je serais la plus belle pour all...

Je sais vous allez sûrement m assassiner, me pendre par les petits orteils, me scalper mon couper en rondelle et j en passe encore de nombreuse. Je m en excuse sincèrement, non pas que j ai pensé a stopper cette fic, mais plutôt que le temps me manquait sérieusement. En tous cas j étais super contente en remarquant toute les review héhé, i'm happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Ok j arrete je vous laissa et bonne lecture.

RAPPEL

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Hum…hum….pourquoi faut il que je vous retrouve toujours dans des position compromettante ?

Patmol….pourquoi faut il que tu tombes toujours au mauvais moment ?pensais je

Lily se mit brusquement a rougir et serra mon T-shirt contre elle pour que rien de sa poitrine ne soit visible. J essaya de me relever, mais elle me retenait encore entre ses jambes.

-A votre place je ne ferais pas ça sur les escaliers, surtout que Remus ne va pas tarder a arriver et…

-Hello….y a quelqu'un ?

-Trop tard…

°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°

Le mouvement de tête fut d une synchronisation effrayante. Lily, Sirius et moi même avions la tête tourné vers l entrée du salon qui donnait directement sur les escaliers.

J eu l impression d être en plein film…la scène se passait en ralenti. Je grognais quelque chose a Lily que moi même ne comprenais pas, elle me répondait pas un regard meurtrier et…

Remus apparut a l entrée, il était chargé d un sac a dos important et de petits sachets de garniture. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je le voyais déjà rentrer dans une colère noir, détruisant tout sur son passage comme lors des nuits de pleine lune. Mais rien de tous cela n eu lieu. Il resta debout, immobile a nous regarder, les sourcils haussés, ses yeux passèrent de nos deux corps a Sirius qui était tranquillement assis sur un escaliers et qui observait la scène avec un grand sourire d enfant, comme si il participé a un spectacle des guignols. Un certain lapse de temps passa, je ne pourrais dire combien, mais cela me parut assez long.

Il se gratta le menton et acquiesça une idée qui nous était invisible.

-Je recommence !lâcha t il en faisant demi tour.

Je le regardais ébahit retourner d ou il venait et lançais un regard interrogatif a ma colocataire. Elle avait l air aussi déconcerté que moi.

-Seconde chance chantonna Sirius en nous enjambant.

-Quoi ?

-A votre place je ne ferais pas ça sur les escaliers, raisonna sa voix en provenance de la cuisine ou il c était dirigé. Surtout que Remus ne va pas tarder a arriver et…

-Hello….y a quelqu'un ?

-Trop tard…

Une impression de déjà vu…au putain, il me fallut bien quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Sirius. Honte a moi, je ne connaissais finalement pas aussi bien Remus que Sirius. Cette fois ci, je me releva brusquement en écartant ses jambes de force pour me libérer, elle poussa un petit cri en se cachant la poitrine du mieux qu elle le pouvait. J aurais certainement été très tenté d y jeter un coup d œil si les pas de Remus ne raisonnaient pas dans le vestibule. C est ainsi que la tête tournée, je me dépêcha de retirer mon T-Shirt et de le lui lancer en pleine face. A part un faible gémissement étouffer, je n entendis pas grand chose jusqu a que Remus passe la tête par l embrasure de l entrée du salon.

-Salut !

-Salut !lui répondis je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous faites une partouze sans moi ? demanda t il le plus innocemment possible.

-Désolé si on ne t a pas attendu…Fins je en regardant désolé mes baskets.

-Et Sirius ?

-Il est parti nous chercher des fouets des livres pornos et une caméra !

-Ah ça va alors ! Sourit il en transportant toutes ses courses vers la cuisine.

Je souffla un bon coup, avant m asseoir lourdement sur les marches des escaliers, soulagé. Lily qui avait bien vite enfilé mon T-Shirt noir, taché a présent de blanc, me regardait les yeux rond et la bouche entrouverte. Je devais avouer qu ainsi elle avait une forte ressemblance a Hilton, mon défunt poisson rouge.

-Qu est ce t'as !Demandais je banalement en haussant les sourcils.

Elle ouvra et ferma la bouche a plusieurs reprise avant de laisser sortir un son rauque de sa gorge.

-Evans…Ca va ?

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN Cria t elle a plein poumons. LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR DE CHEZ CES MALAAAAAADEEES !

-Hep Sirius apporte moi un sachet en papier, elle va encore nous faire sa crise !

-°°°°°°°°°°°°°°¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°-

-Salut, ça va !…Mmmh, non. Salut, ça va !…Non plus !..Heeeyy, ça faaaarrtee… -Sourire nié-. J ai l air con…-Sourire toujours aussi nié-.

-Ne te pose pas de question…tu l es !

-Comment tu me trouves ? Demandais je en m admirant tout sourire devant le miroir de ma salle de bain.

-Comme d'hab…t'as la classe !

-Héhé, je sais !Me vantais je en faisant un sourire typique Colgate.

-Mais personne ne dépassera jamais, le fort, le beau, le séduisant, le musclé…Le grandiose Sirius Black ! Cria t il avec majesté en gardant la pose a la fin.

-Fais attention a tes chevilles Siriushinounet !Lança une voix calme a l entrée de ma chambre.

Le concerné lui lança un faux regard noir avant de lui faire un geste obscène.

-Prés !demanda le lycanthrope.

-Prés a quoi ? Demanda une jeune fille rousse adossée a la porte ouverte.

-Ca ne te regarde pas !Lançais je du tac au tac.

-Et bien si, vu que tu es chargé de rester, 24 heure sur 24 avec moi

-Tu as peur que je te manque Chéri !

Elle faillit trébucher en entendant le surnom que j avais employé. Elle se ressaisit, et sans un mot me lança un regard meurtrier.

-Non, mais disons que se serait bête de perdre ton boulot a cause d une simple sortie entre ami…

Je fis tout mon possible pour paraître courtois et garder mon calme comme un gentleman ce le devait. Un grand silence c était installé et Remus et Sirius nous regardaient avec de grands yeux, avides de connaître ma réponse, et ma réaction.

-Et, bien…et bien, je te connaissais chieuse, gamine, garce...mais le chantage, ça me dépasse !

-Il va falloir te mettre a la page mon vieux !

Je m assis lourdement sur mon grand lit a baldaquin, le faisant grincer au passage et me massa doucement les tempes. J étais face a un dangereux dilemme…Ou je la prenais avec moi et tous mes plans de nuits agitées les plus ingénieux s écroulaient en poussière, je pouvais toujours la ramener elle, et l avoir ma nuit agitée…mais je pense que cette idée là n aurait pas trop plus a Remus. Ou alors, seconde option, si je restais ici avec elle, la tentation serait beaucoup trop forte et je ne pense pas qu elle s empêcherait de contribuer a un mouvement de débauche, j avoues que se n est pas la pire de mes erreurs, mais je perdrais assurément mon boulot et par la même occasion mes vacances a Hawaï.

Eh merde, de toute façon je vois parfaitement les fin de chacun de ses cas. Une engueulade avec Remus, un sarcasme de Sirius et un coup foireux avec cette garce d Evans.

Ou peut être un troisième cas extravagant pendant qu on y est. Je l'attache au chauffage, je me casse et en revenant je lui jette un sort d oubliette.

Je laissa un long blanc. Et finalement en conclus que cette idée était aussi mauvaise que les autres.

Je poussa un long soupir et leva les yeux vers la rouquine qui me dévisageait un grand sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

-Patmol, Lunard …Laissez moi seul avec elle !

Ils n eurent apparemment pas l air le moins du monde surpris, Remus avait un sourire mystérieux qui ne présagé rien de bon, et Sirius, comme si c était la chose la plus habituel qu on puisse lui demander, sortirent de la chambre fermèrent précautionneusement la porte. Lily qui avait été légèrement poussé a l intérieur de la chambre par le départ des deux maraudeurs, me regardait mi-inquiète mi-soupçonneuse. J avais pour intention de lui retourner son chantage.

-Je n ai aucun raison et aucune envie de parler avec toi !Me dit elle sèchement en remettant une mèches rousse derrière son oreille.

-Qui a dit qu on allait discuter ? demandais je sombrement.

Elle fut apparemment surprise de ma réponse, vu qu elle sursauta et essaya par la suite d ouvrir nerveusement la porte.

-Tu te fatigues pour rien, elle est fermée a clé !

-Ouvre cette porte !cria t elle en secouant la poigné autant qu elle le pouvait.

-Non.

-Potter…si, si tu n ouvres pas la porte…je te jure...que..

-Que, quoi ?Demandais je sombrement en le dévisageant de haut en bas.

Je la regardais exploser intérieurement, faisant tout les effort du monde pour ne pas laisser sortir son mépris et sa colère…elle savait pertinemment bien que j allais dans tous les cas gagner, car elle était dans mes territoires. Son visage rond et fin avait prit une teinte rose, non pas par honte ou timidité mais pas haine. Elle serrait ses poings si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Sa respiration c était accélérée, faisant soulever sa poitrine deux fois plus vite.

Je me rendez compte au fur et a mesure des secondes passées que mon regard yeux se rivaient inévitablement vers ses yeux émeraudes qui me lançaient des messages d assassin en colère.

-Combien de fois t ai je répété de ne pas jouer avec moi ? Murmurais je en me levant.

-Tu crois que tu as de l autorité sur moi ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tant que je serais ici je te rendrais la vie aussi dure que tu ne me l as rendu quand j étais a Poudlar ! Gronda t elle les joues à présent écarlates.

C était fou ce qu elle pouvait être craquante lorsqu elle s énervait, elle avait cette manie de toujours remettre cette fameuse mèche qui lui descendait sur les yeux.

-Si c est ainsi je serais pire qu a cette époque !répondis je en ricanant un grand sourire sadique égaillant mon visage.

Je m approcha d elle, alors qu elle engageait une lente marche arrière. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte lui bloqua le dos. Elle dégaina sa baguette, la pointa dans ma direction et sans aucune hésitation me jeta un sort d expulsion. J avais rapidement calculer sa pensée et avait éviter avec agilité son sort. Par la suite tout fut beaucoup plus rapide, des sorts furent lancés dans tout les sens. Je dégagea sa baguette en un mouvement rapide de la main et lui attrapa le poignée. Elle se débattit comme une furie, a chaque sorts jeté, sans aucun doute très douloureux, j anticipais et l éviter de justesse.

Lassé de ses gamineries, je lui attrapa les deux bras et en un mouvement circulaire, la fis lourdement basculer vers le sol. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en tombant, je profita de son état d inattention pour m asseoir a califourchon sur elle, sans la moindre crainte de la blessé.

Lorsque enfin elle ne bougea plus, je baissa mon regard vers elle, mais ses paupières étaient a demi fermé et ces yeux vaquaient a droite, puis a gauche.

Elle était totalement sonnée

-Hey ça va ?

Aucune réponse.

Merde, j y ai peut être était trop fort! Pensais je alors qu elle restait inerte, les yeux entrouverts.

-Hey Evan !

-Mmmmmmh !

-T'es vivante ?

-Gros balourd, tu m étouffes !Gémit t elle en plissant les yeux.

A peine me relevais je qu elle m administra un coup dans les parties….un coup, disons, bien sentit. Je tomba a genoux, trop sonné pour garder un peu de ce qui restait de ma dignité.

-Ca c est pour ton manque de tact !Cria t elle.

Elle me donna un second coup de pied dans le dos qui me fit perdre équilibre et tomber a plat ventre sur le sol.

-Ca c est parce que t'es qu un sale pervers et que tu arrêtes pas de me mater dans ma douche !

Je vis arriver le dernier coup de très loin…Malgré la douleur que je ressentais jusqu au fin fond de mes entrailles je me décala de quelque centimètre. Son pied qui avait prit un bon élan, dérapa légèrement et comme je l avais calculé elle glissa et se ramassa royalement prés de moi.

-Ca je suppose, que c est parce que je ne te prend pas avec moi en boite ! Ironisais je, la voie encore enroué par la douleur.

Lily a coté de moi, reprenait sa respiration. Comme pour me réprimander elle me donna un coup de coude.

-Nan…Haleta t elle…C est parce que tu m as fait mal !

Il y eu un long silence, puis je ne pu retenir un fou rire….tout ceci était tellement ridicule…nous nous comportions comme des enfants. La jolie rouquine qui se voulait au début menaçante ne pu réprimer un sourire et finalement me suivit dans mon délire.

-Je viens avec vous !décréta t elle en se relevant, les larmes au yeux.

Je resta allongé sur le parquet, la fixant alors qu elle vacillait jusqu a la porte.

-Tu fais chier !soufflais je

-Je sais !

Et elle claqua la porte qu elle avait réussit a ouvrir par je ne sais quel moyen. Je soupçonnais Remus et Sirius d être resté cachés a nous espionner. Aaah l affreux complot…

J allais sûrement regretter de lui avoir donner cette permission. Peut être que j aurais aussi regretter de ne pas l avoir emmener.

°°°°+°°°°

-Bonsoir, je vous sers quoi ?

-Une Biéraubeurre alcoolisée !

-Pareille !

-Et pour vous ?

-Fire-whisky !

-Bien….et pour vous ?

-Euuh…un jus de fruit, avec du sucre ! Bredouilla timidement la rouquine.

Je la regarda et leva les yeux en l air, si ça se trouvait , elle n avait jamais mis un pied en boite de nuit. Je soupira et chercha des yeux une cible qui pourrait s avérer intéressante.

La musique battait assez fort, mais assez peu aussi pour nous laisser les limites auditoire d une discussion.

Au final j avais embarqué Lily avec moi, elle c était préparée en 60 minutes exactement. J avais cru que j allais la charcuter par un moyen ou par un autre. Même si les nuits en boite ne commençaient a devenir intéressante qu a partir de 3, 4 heures, j aimais bien être là bas vers minuit et quelques, afin d être en reconnaissance des lieux.

Pendant que les deux maraudeurs discutaient de je ne sais quoi, vu le bruit qui y régnait, mes yeux s attardaient, encore sur elle. Sirius était a ma droite, Remus a ma gauche et Lily juste en face de moi. Elle regardait rêveusement la piste de danse en touillant avec sa petite cuillère dans le liquide jaunâtre.

La musique ce fit de plus en plus lointaine, la rouquine occupait une trop grosse majorité de mon cerveau a mon goût. Ses longs cheveux roux ondulés, descendaient bien bas dans son dos, d autres mèches avaient le privilèges d aller se nicher au creux de ses seins. Mon regard remonta vers son visage et je fus presque éblouis par la pureté de son visage. Avec son petit air rêveur, elle avait l air d un ange…un ange drôlement machiavélique et sûrement spécialisée a me faire tomber dans le péché…huhuhu, voilà que je devenais religieux.

Elle détourna son regard de la piste de danse et croisa le mien…j ignorais pourquoi, mais j avais cette irrésistible besoin de la sentir s énerver, de voir ses fins sourcils se froncer et de surprendre son teint pâle devenir aussi foncé que ses cheveux. Je me mordis la lèvres inférieure en pensant a toutes les tactiques les plus « sympathiques » les une que les autre pour la rendre folle de rage.

-Euh James…ça va ? Me demanda Remus en me fixant, inquiet.

Je fronça les sourcil en signe d incompréhension.

-Bah oui…pourquoi ! demandais je innocemment.

-A vrai dire…te voir ricaner dans ton coin et assez effrayant…je pense que les cornes de Belzébuth t iraient bien !

Je lui lançai un regard perçant, mais avant d avoir eu le temps de répliquer, il suivit quelqu'un du regard et se leva précipitamment.

-Mmmh, les potes…le devoir m appelle ! Dit il après avoir finit sa dernière gorgé et avoir posé bruyamment son vers sur la table.

Il se dirigea ensuite, vers une jeune fille, aux jambes interminables et a la chevelure brune.

-Pas possible ce mec ! Murmura Remus pour lui même.

C est alors, que la chasse commença…comme si elles venaient soudainement d apparaître sous mes yeux, une flauper de jolies filles apparurent dans la salle. Je suppose qu elles étaient déjà la avant, mais mon attention avait été reporter a des sujets un peu plus importants. Je me leva, m étira, fis craquer mes jointures et lâcha un sourire qui supposait tout sauf quelque chose de bien. Je fis a peu prés comme Sirius ( c est fou ce qu on se ressemble), finis mon verre et avertis a Remus du début de ma chasse.

Le coin le plus prometteur était en toute circonstance le bar. Je passa prés de Sirius, lui lançant un sourire au détour, qu il me rendit d ailleurs et m avança comme un félin vers sa proie, vers une jolis petite minette blonde qui attendait de prendre sa commende. Je m accouda un peu loin d elle afin de l observer un petit moment. Elle portait un pantalon noir assez moulant et une sorte de bout de tissu argenté, bizarroïde, pour le haut. En résumé, elle avait une bonne paire de seins, des fesses assez prometteuses et un visage suffisant.

-Bonsoir !

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers moi. Je pense qu elle était partit dés le début avec l idée qu elle passerait une nuit tranquille, vu son froncement de sourcil. Mais ses traits ses décontractèrent soudainement lorsqu elle croisa mon regard.

-Bonsoir ! répondit elle en souriant.

J engagea une discussion bien placée et réussis a lui offrire un verre. Encore au bar, elle me baragouinait des trucs, qui n avaient pas la moindre sorte importance pour moi…Elle mangeait presque dans ma main…

Alors qu elle me contait la véritable histoire sur la guerre des gobelins assez récente (seigneur, elle est encore plus chiante que mon ancien prof d histoire), mes yeux dérivèrent sur une véritable beauté qui dansait parmi la foule en sueur.

Ses hanches ondulées au son de la musique, elle se courbait gracieusement en rythme et apparemment je n était pas le seul prédateur ayant posé les yeux sur elle. La fille qui m accompagnait était pure plaisanterie face a cette princesse dansant étonnement seule.

Je basa rapidement l amuse gueule, qui partie sois disant vexée et alla rejoindre la déesse de la danse.

La musique chantait sur un son latino, a laquelle elle avait l air parfaitement adaptée malgré sa peau blanche et crémeuse.

Je me rapprochais de plus en plus d elle.

Il n y avait aucun doute, sur la perfection de son corps. Une ligne fine et gracieuse, accentuée par une mini jupe noir plissée qui lui arrivée jusqu aux mi cuisses et par un corsage mauve mettant bien en valeur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux, suivaient les mouvements d ondulations qu elle donnait a son corps…le tout se résultait presque a mes yeux en une danse vaudou hypnotisante. C est cela, j étais hypnotisé...

Un type blond me devança et se colla rapidement a elle.

Tellement absorbée par ses mouvements sensuelles, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu elle était proie a un véritable carnage et que son magnétisme inévitable ne lui apporterait que tout plein de mâle, en surplus d hormone.

Le type lui collait a l arrière train, avec tant d insistance qu elle se retourna et le poussa violemment, loin d elle. Tout mon petit monde bascula lorsque je me rendis compte, que la magnifique jeune femme a qui je reluquais le cul depuis le départ n était autre que Lily Evans, La chieuse professionnel que je devais selon mes supérieurs protéger.

Le type revint a la charge, et cette fois ci avec plus de brutalité, lui attrapa les poignés et l obligea a se coller contre lui.

Mes yeux s assombrissaient progressivement, un nuage noir planait presque au dessus de ma tête.

Non seulement j étais énervé par le fait, que la fille qui se trémoussait au centre de la piste n était autre que Lily …j étais énervé par le fait qu elle attirait mon regard, je ne pouvais nier qu elle m ensorcelait, peu importait les circonstances. Et surtout, surtout…ce type qui la collait…

N en tenant plus, j attrapa le bouseux et le dégagea tellement brutalement qu il s écrasa , tête la première sur le sol.

-Potter ? Mais tu es malade ou quoi ? gronda t elle en arrêtant a mon grand soulagement de tortiller son bassin avec contentement.

Je l attrapa par le bras et la tira a l extérieur de la piste.

-Mais qu est ce que tu fais !gémit elle en me tirant vers le sens inverse. Lâche…moi…t'es taré !

Je fus sur le point de lui répondre, mais le blondinet revint a la charge et me fonça dessus comme un taureau face a une toile rouge. Sous le petit cri de surprise de Lily , je tomba lourdement sur le sol, laissant derrière moi un grognement.

Ce type ne devait sûrement pas me connaître…

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient…on avait retiré le son.

Le type se tenait debout devant moi, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et marmonnait quelque chose qui se traduisait encore, par un bourdonnement . Je me releva, feinta de me retirer mais ne revint a la charge que plus énervé, je lui adressa une droite en pleine mâchoire et m acharnais par la suite a lui défoncer la gueule, de quoi lui apprendre a ne pas jouer avec moi.

La fureur faisait essentiellement place dans ma tête. Je ne m étais même pas aperçu que Lily essayait de me retenir le bras.

Les bruitages revinrent brutalement, comme si on avait lâché une bombe sonore.

-Arrête Potter !Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer ! Cria t elle en se mettant juste devant moi.

Je ne pu que me résigner a cesser. Elle haletait et me regardait avec colère.

-Sale con !me lâcha t elle. Qu est ce qui te prends !

La colère remonta brusquement.

-Moi un sale con ?Grondais je hors de moi. Il te tripotait le cul !

-Et alors ça te regarde….qui te dis que se n est pas ce que je voulais ?

Encore un peu et elle me crachait a la figure ; elle se retourna et s enfonça dans la foule.

Je resta un petit moment en suspens, comme si on venait de me donner un bon coup de massue sur la tête…n en croyant toujours pas mes oreilles. Je repris vie, la rattrapa bien vite, l empoigna sans ménagement et l emmena malgré ses plaintes dans un coin tranquille.

-Lâche moi espèce de malade !Se plaignait elle en ce débattant.

Je l emmena jusqu au toilette, et claqua la porte derrière moi.

-Mais laisse moi sale brute !

Je lui attrapa les deux bras et la plaqua contre le mur en carrelage. Je resta, immobile a l observer, la démence me sortant presque par les trou de nez. Elle était apparemment dans le même état que moi, et se butait a me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Ca sert a quoi que je me fatigue a te protéger, si tu fais tout le contraire!

-Danser s appel tout pour toi !

-Danser comme ça…oui ! Réprimandais je en appuyant mes deux mains, de part et d autre de sa tête.

Elle fronça la sourcil et se préparait sûrement a éclater.

-Mais c est quoi ton problème ?

-Mon problème ? Ricanais je avec sarcasme. Mon problème c est que tu te fais tripoter sans rien faire !

Elle laissa un long blanc avant d éclater de rire. Complètement déstabilisé, je fronça les sourcil et resserra ma prise sur elle. C était un rire, nerveux….rien de joyeux.

-J ai compris, tu ne supportes pas le fait qu un mec puisse me toucher, alors que toi tu n y a pas le droit !

Exactement, pensais je avant de lui lancer un regard mauvais.

Elle continuait de rire…un rire qui m insupportait.

-Et si je t en donnais le droit ! Me susurra t elle a l oreille en posant sa tête au creux de mon cou.

Ces dernières paroles me firent l effet d une douche froide. Elle attrapa voracement mes lèvres et m embrassa avec fougue.

Ces maniéres m avaient tellement surprises que j avais encore les yeux grands ouvert alors qu elle savourait méchamment le droit a mes lèvres. Je me laissa faire, hébété, sans pour autant répondre a ses demandes.

Bien qu on se soit souvent surprit a s embrasser, et a être terriblement attirer l un l autre, jamais encore elle n avait été aussi direct et aussi provocante.

Elle détacha ses lèvres des miennes, après beaucoup d insistance a ma réponse. Elle me dévisagea avec un sourire malsain qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Je ne te plais pas c est ça…feint elle tristement. Je ne suis pas assez bonne pour toi !

-Non…je…je….c est pas ça mais…

-James !Gémit elle en se collant a moi avec une excitation douloureuse. Je suis enfin prête a te donner ce que tu désires de moi…

-Co…comment…Evans, tu ne vas pas bien, il doit y avoir un problème…

-Je vais très bien !S énerva t elle les yeux mi clos. C est juste que je t offre ma virginité…

Mon cœur manqua un battement et je ne me fis pas prier pour m étouffer avec ma propre salive. Non seulement j étais choqué pas la proposition insolite qu elle me faisait mais une petite voix au fond de moi, s étonnait de voir cette jolie fille encore vierge malgré son age et son gabarie (ne vous en fait pas je ne dis pas qu arrivait a 18 ans, c est une honte d être toujours vierge…au contraire j appuis pour la garder jusqu a son mariage).

Je la fixa droit dans les yeux et comme je le compris selon son comportement, il y avait une anomalie…c est pupille était étrangement dilatées…elle abordait un sourire nié découvrant ses dents blanches. Connaissant de trop bien ce qui avait pu lui faire un tel effet, je l attrapa sans ménagement par le poigné et la traîna jusqu a la table ou Remus discutait tranquillement avec Sirius revenu d on ne savait pour qu elle raison de la jolie brune. Je m arrêta net devant la table et les dévisagea chacun a leur tour avec suspicion, Lily derrière moi ricanait sans raison apparente.

-Vous savez que, j ai une confiance entière en vous ! lâchais je finalement sous leur regard interrogateur.

Ils haussèrent les sourcilles avec un synchronisation effrayante.

-C est donc pour cela que je me permet de vous la laissez sous VOTRE surveillance !

Ils continuèrent d acquiescer, comme des enfants que l on gronde après avoir découvert leur bêtise.

-Alors pouvez vous me dire, la raison de son état !Finis je en la tirant d un mouvement brusque juste devant eux.

Il y eu un grand silence durant lequel ils l observèrent sans rien comprendre. Lily toujours aussi souriante s assit prés de Remus, attrapa le vers qu il s apprêta a boire et le vida cul sec. Celui ci la dévisagea les sourcils haussés, alors que Sirius se tordait de rire devant l air simplet qu imprimait le lycanthrope.

-Je pourrais savoir qu est ce qui lui est arrivée quand je suis partit ?vous lui avez fait boire de l alcool trop forte ? Je l ai trouvé se trémoussant ridiculement sur la piste de danse.

Mauvais question me taquina ma voix intérieur…ridicule ? a bon ?

-Et bien a part, son jus de fruit elle n a rien bu d autre ! Répondit Remus aussi intrigué que moi même.

-A l air qu elle fait, je dirais plus qu on la drogué !

Nous nous retournâmes vers Sirius qui auscultait avec désinvolture ses ongles.

-Vous n avez rien mit dans sa boisson ? Demandais je en m asseyant prés du brun.

-Pas a mon souvenir !

-Alors comment ce fait il qu elle…

-Attend…si, si elle voulait du sucre !

-Du sucre ?et moi si j en veux tu me donnes le même Musmus ?demanda joyeusement Sirius

Le concerné lui jeta un regard en biais indifférent.

-Du sucre...mais qu elle genre de sucre ?

Les yeux du jeune homme s éclaircirent alors qu il enfonçait sa main au fond de la poche d un grand manteau noir.

-Sirius, ne me dit pas que tu utilises ce sucre ?

Celui ci fronça brusquement les sourcil en arrachant de la main de son ami le sachet de poudre blanche.

-Lunard !Ne me dis pas que tu lui en a donné ?

-Eeeeeh, il me semble qu au moment ou je lui en est versé dans le verre…oui !

-Aaaarrrrrggghhhh…

-Mais quel con de te promené avec ça dans ta poche toi !

-Comment ça con ? Je l ai confisqué a un gosse a qui je faisais cours…je l ai choppé au toilette !

-Heureux de savoir que tu choppe les autre gosse au toilette en plus !

-Heyyy mais non euuu !

Il y eu un autre silence durant lequel la rouquine ricanait pour des raisons toujours incompréhensibles.

-Vous ne vous rendez peut être pas compte, mais la dose qu elle a ingurgité devrais calmer un éléphant !

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers la gamine qui semblait bien s amuser, seule.

-Elle a l air de bien tenir pour une fille…si ça se trouve c est un éléphant métamorphosé !coupa Sirius en prenant un faux air tragique.

Remus poussa un soupir désespéré en secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi je suis le seul a prendre mal la situation ?

-Peut être parce que c est toi qui vas la ramené ?conclut Sirius en faisant pendouiller a mon égard les clés de sa moto

-Tu rêves !

-Me suis fait arnaqué… grognais je !

Ne pouvait elle pas ce reculer un tout petit peu…dans le genre d arrêter de me coller comme ça ! J avais entrevu une étincelle satanique au fond des yeux de Remus, mais j'avais refusé de croire qu il s amusait de la situation critique ou je me trouvais.

Nous volions avec rapidité a travers la nuit humide. La belle rouquine derrière moi était un peu trop collés et les jambes un peu trop écartés a mon goût. Ses mains avaient une fâcheuse habitude de descendre vers des zones sensibles, que je remontais inlassablement. Et elle ne cessait de me murmurer des mots très explicites a ce qu elle voulait de moi. Je du rassembler toute ma force et mon tact pour ne pas perdre la raison.

C est alors qu elle ce mit a crier, a hurler a la mort comme si on lui transperçait le cœur de mille poignards. Affolé, j atterris avec rapidité mais discrétion pour ne pas alarmer les moldus.

J avais atterri prés d un lac, dans un grand parc vide vu l heure tardive. A peine posais je le pied a terre que je me retourna pour voir ce qui lui arrivait…mon cœur fut pris de la crainte soudaine d une nouvelle crise…

Elle se retira avec naturel de la moto, un grand sourire aux lèvres et me fit un clin d œil avant de se diriger en courant vers le lac.

-Mais elle est malade cette nana !

Un feinte…et valaaaa je m étais encore fait piéger comme un débutant. Aaah j avais honte…moi ! James Potter piégé par la plus honnête des gryffondors, la cerise sur la gâteau.

Je me frotta le cou avec lassitude en secouant la tête, et me résigna a la suivre pour la ramener aussi vite que prévu dans mon chez moi !

La silhouette de la jeune fille était découpée par les reflet de la lune sur le lac.

-Evaaaans Criais je mollement pour la rappeler a l ordre.

Elle tourna son visage rayonnant vers moi, me fis un grand sourire de petite fille et commença a se déshabiller.

-Heeey non mais ça va pas ! Criais je en me rapprochant d elle pour la presser de remettre ses vêtements.

Mais elle c était déjà dévêtit, seul ces sous vêtements recouvraient sa peau crémeuse.

Je lui empoigna le bras avant qu elle ne fasse un seul pas vers le lac et la tira un peu contre moi. Elle n hésita pas a me coller directement ce qui fut d autant plus gênant. Elle entoura ses bras autour de mon cou et me lança de ses grands yeux vert émeraudes toute sortes de messages visuels qui n étaient pas aussi pure que certain pourrait le croire…Sans un seul mouvement d hésitation elle m attrapa encore une fois les lèvres qu elle mordilla légèrement, elle me fit me tourner sur moi même et au fur et a mesure que sa langue explorait ma bouche, je faisais mon possible pour échapper a l emprise traîtresse de cette magnifique sorcière. Coincé entre le désir ardent de lui rendre en double ce qu elle attendait de moi, j essayais de me séparer d elle mais a chaque fois que je faisais un pas en arrière, elle en avançait d un.

Encore un pas en arrière, c est alors que je sentis le sol ce dérober sous mes pieds et que je tomba en arrière dans le vide…ou plutôt dans le lac.

Un froid mordant s empara de ma peau alors que je battais des pieds pour revenir rapidement a la surface.

Lily était encore debout, sur le rocher et me regardait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, les mains sur les hanches.

-Toi tu vas voir !Grognais je en feintant d être grandement énervé.

Elle ricana doucement et s en alla.

-Hey Evans…aide moi a remont…

Avant même d avoir finit ma phrase je la vis sauter, avec un plein d élan, le plus loin possible dans le lac.

-Mais elle est complètement barjo …murmurais je pour moi.

Je n aurais jamais cru un seul instant qu une fille comme Lily qui plus est une chieuse professionnelle avec un balais dans le cul d une assez grande ampleur, pouvait ce taper de tel délire. En ce moment même, c était moi le vieux croûton.

Elle ne revenait pas a la surface.

Je me mis a paniquer et a l appeler.

Mais toujours rien a la surface de l eau, c est alors que quelque chose me tira vers le fond et évidemment je pris la tasse. Lily réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire plus que rayonnant.

Je m apprêtais a l engueuler, faire quelque chose, la frapper, la torturer, lui affliger la pire des punitions…un truc bien sentit. Mais son sourire d enfant et de réel joie me figea et m attendrit sur le coup. Elle se mit a m éclabousser comme une enfant et a battre des pieds. Je le lui rendis sans complexe et doublement. Elle riait a s en étouffer, mais ne manqua pas de m enfoncer la tête dans l eau puis se reculer rapidement de peur de ma vengeance.

Notre petit jeu dura bien une demi heure…a la fin, épuisés, nous restions , l un face a l autre un sourire trônant toujours sur nos lèvres.

On aurait dit qu elle était devenu muette , mais que le seul fait de la voir sourire ainsi lui donnait un tout autre langage, beaucoup plus fournit, beaucoup plus touchant et intéressant que le premier. Elle laissa un petit écart entre nous et se mit a faire d étrange mouvement au dessus de l eau…quelque chose d envoûtant.

Je la regardais, toujours sous l effet de la joie et de la bonne humeur. Quant a elle, elle c était calmer et regardait a présent l eau avec sérieux. Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte de ce qui se passait…l eau bouillonna et un magnifique voilier espagnole en sortit…seulement fait d eau. On aurait dit du cristal, c était beau et pur.

Je resta immobile de peur de la déconcentrer ou que le merveilleux spectacle ne s évanouisse. Elle mordillait ses lèvres sous l effet de la concentration et resta aussi stupéfaite et émerveillée que moi. Elle approcha son doigt du voilage miniature et le transperça. Elle le retira brusquement et le bateau resta tel qu il l était.

Nous passâmes beaucoup de temps dans l eau, elle créa d autre forme, aussi jolie et créative l une que l autre. C est alors que je me rendis compte que sa force était aussi colossale qu on me l avait prédit, que lorsqu elle fit apparaître une vague mesurant plus de 10 mètre et la refit immédiatement retomber sans provoquer le moindre remous. Si Remus avait vu juste, elle pouvait faire de même avec le feu, la terre et l air. Un tel pouvoir était exceptionnel mais pouvait s avérer très dangereux si pas malheur elle tombait entre de mauvaise main.

Je la ramena finalement facilement sur la moto et nous rentrâmes sans anicroche au manoir.

Elle était si étrange dans cette état.

Elle était comme une enfant.

Cherchant la tendresse, l amour et le sourire.

Evidement en rentrant j eu encore une démonstration d une Lily machiavélique avide de sexe et de plaisir, bien que très tenté de répondre a ses moindres demandes, je réussis a éviter la catastrophe, elle redevint alors toute douce, toute gentil…un vrai ange.

C était incroyable de voir comme cette fille pouvait avoir plusieurs facettes aussi terrifiante qu attendrissante ou qu énervante les une que les autre.

Je la coucha dans son lit, la bordant comme une mère avec son enfant, puis resta assis sur le bord de son lit a la regarder dormir. La même sensation que la dernière fois m agrippa le cœur. L envie de l avoir rien qu a moi, de rester avec elle aussi longtemps que possible de la voir rire et sourire encore et encore. Je m allongea prés d elle et l observa longuement…

Les bras de morphés s'ouvrirent grands mais je fis tout ce que je pu pour leur résister…je voulais encore la regarder…je voulais encore me délecter a la vue de sa peau, de son visage…de….encore sentir son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres…encore….aimer……..

Ouyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je suis la meilleuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr yyyyyyyhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa j ai reussi a le finir

Review….review….review ...


End file.
